First Sight
by Artlover209
Summary: AU. Takano is an assassin who never believed in love. To him it was merely a falsehood. That is until he meets Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takano is not only an assassin, but he will do some other assorted jobs as well with, Yokozawa and Kirishima. They work in a private agency that was originally thought up by, Kirishima's deceased wife ten years back.**

 **This is an alternate universe that involves Takano meeting Ritsu for the first time. Their ages are the same as it is in the manga when they are older. As for Ritsu, he works at Marukawa still but in the Literary department.**

 **Some of the characters will tend to be OOC and please forgive me if I stray away from the Japanese honorifics at times. I was raised differently, but I never strayed away from manners to my elders. I hope you understand.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I also wish that owned Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. I wish it so badly. Of course if that were true, I wish Takano was real. Because for now I have to pretend to be him for my significant other lol.**

* * *

On a high rise building, a lone person was on a pent house balcony deck watching for his target to arrive. His eyes continued to scan the building across from him with his high powered binoculars. So far it was just the target's mistress and clueless husband along with some random people. The target was just someone who screwed with the wrong people. With these wrong people, it meant it was time for elimination.

It needed to be done quickly. Needed to be done efficiently. Didn't matter how. The person needed to be erased without it being traced back to who wanted it done. This is where Takano Masamune came in. He was an expert assassin. How he stumbled upon it wasn't a clue to most except to, Masamune himself.

Lifting up his sniper rifle in place of his binoculars, Takano set his sights on the heavy set target. There he was with his wife as he kissed his mistress on the cheek one last time. It will be a clean shot as he squeezed the trigger to fire off the bullet. As it hit that target right between the eyes, Takano didn't even smirk as everyone scrambled around that apartment.

Moving to clean up his evidence, Takano left the pent house. He went to the elevator where he eventually spoke to some high class rich woman on the way down. All the while he was a ghost there. While he himself was a handsome figure, Takano always took every set of precautions to not get caught. This included the button he hit once more to unscramble the security cameras to all the floors.

XX

At home, Takano read a book while his cat Sorata nuzzled against his leg for company. It was the only company that suited him fine. The only company he truly cared about. Sorata wasn't truly demanding of his attention compared to the likes of his friend slash co-worker Yokozawa.

While he was a good friend, he took his friendship a bit too far for his taste. The overbearing protective nature of his that he calls love, always strangled Takano, and drove him to the edge. True they slept together just a few times in the past in college, Takano just did it out of a need to do so. Something he admitted to, Yokozawa so many times before. Now he hoped that his friend would find someone else to latch onto.

After all, love is nothing but a falsehood in his opinion.

Lifting up his glass to his lips to continue drinking, Takano spotted the text on his phone congratulating him on a job well done. At least this wasn't from him. This was from Kirishima. Someone he didn't have any issue with.

His mind suddenly drifted back to love. The only person who actually showed him love was his grandmother. His parents didn't love one another. They certainly didn't love him. His mother never bothered to contact him at all on any special day. He was never important to them.

So love is merely an illusion. He'll have sex with random men and women on each assignment when necessary, but other than that; Love is an illusion. It just doesn't exist.

XX

Wednesday afternoon was a tiresome business. Noticing how he was being hounded by a rather slovenly and crazy type, Takano after he gave a fake name to him. Why he did that was due to the fact of him being a solicitor asking questions. After though, Takano was being followed by him.

He tried to hit him, but the guy seemed more taken in by him. So that halted Takano. He tried to duck him, but the male managed to find him anyhow. Eventually he went into a coffee shop to get an order of coffee. As he glanced at his phone for a text from, Kirishima he heard the name being called just to grab for it, and have another hand touch his.

Feeling a strange sort of feeling rush through his body, Takano looked to the person who touched him just to find himself stricken by such a pure face. This male was certainly an adult, but obviously younger than him just by a bit. The light brown hair appeared silky to the touch, and those eyes were this beautiful green. There didn't seem to be any sort of imperfections to his skin by what was shown on him.

"Oh sorry. You are Ritsu also?"

Takano couldn't form a word for a second as he processed that voice. His eyes did flit around to see that his newly acquired stalker wasn't there. "Actually no, but I did give that name because someone was following me around. He even followed me in here." Pointing to the coffee he ordered, he added, "You also ordered coffee?"

He looked startled at the thought of a stalker. "Actually yes. The coffee at work is terrible so I needed a break." Hearing the woman say his name, Ritsu also grabbed his coffee. "I'm Onodera Ritsu. Nice to meet you."

Seeing him bow in front of him did something to, Takano. "Takano Masamune. Do you wish to have coffee with me before you go back to work?"

"Yes."

So now here he sat across from this man. Takano could already tell the difference between his scent, and the coffee shops. Ritsu quickly became an aphrodisiac for him that he wanted to possess, and that worried him. He listened to this smaller male tell him he was an editor of Marukawa Publishing in the literature department. He told him which authors he is in charge of, and Takano felt himself about to grow hard. The male was enticing in how his words sounded. How his lips moved. How his green eyes sparkled. Takano wanted him.

"Of course I have to put so much into consideration since I have a 6 month old son at home with his grandmother." Ritsu blurted out.

The sound of shattering glass happened inside of Takano's head. Ritsu has a child? So that means he is married. "Oh that's nice." He had to question him about his wife. "What about your wife? I bet she is a smart successful person since she is with you."

To see the sad look overcome, Ritsu had Takano regretting his words. "I-I." He stammered while his head went down a bit. "My wife, An-chan passed away while giving birth to our son. It has just been us ever since."

Outside he remained somber, inside he smiled inside. The wife was a non-issue. "Please accept my condolences then."

"Thank you very much." Ritsu was silent just for a bit before he spoke once more. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm just a simple business man that handles financials for banks and such. I enjoy numbers. On my off time, I am often found reading. I don't usually go out much." Takano admitted that much. "I'm usually just wrapped up in my work that I don't have much time for anything personal. Also, I never found anyone I connected to to spend time with."

Ritsu's curious expression was simply adorable on him. Takano visibly had to smirk at him. "So you aren't married or have any close friends?" As soon as those words were blurted out a blush formed on those cheeks. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me."

"That's fine. No I'm not married. I have no children. I have a friend, but he is a pain in the ass at times. He means well, but he is a pain. So I don't spend an awful amount of time with him. I do have a cat though." Takano went into his pocket to pull out his fake business card before taking a pen out. Scribbling his personal number down he slid it over to him. "In all honesty, Ritsu." How he enjoyed saying that name. "I enjoyed spending my break with you. Also those books that you help edit are my favorites. I will often find myself picking them back up again until the next book is published, just to read again."

Accepting the card, Ritsu read it before pocketing it before producing his own. Doing the same for him, Ritsu smiled just a bit. "I'm happy to hear that. Also I can read a book over and over again until it practically falls off its bindings. It is almost shameless."

Suddenly the thought of wanting to see this male without his bindings went through, Takano's mind. Is his skin truly this flawless all over? Does he have a scar somewhere hidden on that body? Also, how does he taste? "Yes I am the same way." It was such a double entendre that Ritsu was too innocent to realize.

When it came for them to part, Takano watched the smaller male wander away back to his job. He enjoyed the way he walked. The way the sun glinted against his hair. Pulling out his business card he'll just have to do some research on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I bow to you. I also thank you to those who are now following the story. I actually was nervous about this. This is my first Yaoi venture and my significant other is being supportive of me to the point.**

 **Also this will be an F.Y.I about two things. I don't know how quickly I can often update this story. You know how life can catch up to all of us. So I just wanted to give you all a heads up.**

 **Also the second thing is that I'll be moving this to an M rating since I decided to get a little naughty in the next chapter. I'll be keeping that up a little.**

* * *

With thoughts of Ritsu still on his mind, Takano entered the building that contained their top secret organization in. He ignored many people just to bypass them all to make it to his computer. This place was just to maintain anyones cover, and that included his. Though in reality, Takano normally stayed far from this building. He normally preferred to stick to home, but today he had different plans.

Pulling up the database for his designated search, Takano spotted out of the corner of his eye a here-to-after Yokozawa coming up to him. He knew that look from long before he would decide to hit on him. A look he would need to shut down. "Not interested." He announced.

Jaw almost clenching, Yokozawa still neared the man. "Not even interested in getting dinner with me tonight?"

"No I'm not, Takafumi. I know what your dinners entail in truth." Takano answered as he had to halt his search due to him being there. "Why not ask, Kirishima? He might need a night off from his daughter."

Lowering his voice, Yokozawa refused to give up on the man. "Masamune, you know I'm not going to do anything. It is just dinner."

Last time it was just dinner, Takano had to shove his friend away from trying to slip his hand down his pants. The other time it was him trying to kiss him. "I'm sorry, but no thanks. You have to understand that we are just friends and that is all that we will ever be. Well also co-workers."

Knowing it was best not to argue about this now, Yokozawa departed his desk to do his business. He knew it was only a matter of time before Masamune will come back to him. Also why did he have to keep mentioning that red headed crazy? He didn't have a death wish.

Now that he was gone, Takano went ahead to begin his search on, Ritsu.

XXXXX

"Hey Haitani. Could you come over here please." Ritsu called out as he held out the proofs in his hand.

Heading up to his desk, Haitani smiled down at the editor in chief. "Yes, Onodera-san?"

Glancing up at the almost sparkling editor in front of him, Ritsu adjusted himself. "This new author that we have here. While the premise of his book is very promising, he has bogged down chapter thirty in nothing but cliches, and run on sentences. He needs to re-think this part entirely without trying to dissuade what is happening in this book. Please have a word with him."

Smiling at that, Haitani couldn't help himself as he thought of many other things while he complimented, Ritsu. "I'm so happy you saw it too. I was almost thinking that it might be fine, but I'm glad you did see it. I'll call him up right away."

"I appreciate that." Moving back to begin looking over some more stuff, Ritsu was unaware that he didn't leave yet until he cleared his voice.

"Excuse me, Ritsu. I was wondering if later if you want to have drinks with me later on after work. We obviously can speak as friends and not just co-workers."

Oblivious to what Haitani really meant, Ritsu politely declined. "I'd enjoy that, but I need to get home to my son. I don't have really a personal life anymore seeing that I'm a single father. Hopefully next time."

Nodding his head, Haitani kept a smile on his face. "I understand. Maybe I can head over to your place to hang out. I swear I'll be quiet." Moving away before he got a decline of that offer, he went back to his seat so he can speak to the author.

Though one editor in another department wasn't blind or dumb to see that Haitani had the hots for his own boss. Kisa almost chuckled at the hapless man. Can't he see that Onodera Ritsu was a straight man? Also pretty clueless when it came to someone else being attracted to them. His own wife complained that Ritsu took forever to figure out she liked him, and his wife wasn't an ugly woman.

After work, Ritsu went home. He glanced up to his apartment building unaware of being watched. He had to try to get the weariness off of him before he headed up there. He had to shake the tension before at least seeing his son. Anytime he had this tension and he picked up his son, he cried. So it was best to release it.

In his vehicle, Takano watched Ritsu as he stood there in front of his residence. He watched him as Ritsu rolled his shoulders before stretching his body. It seemed like he was doing this before he needed to be with his kid. Still for himself, he wondered how it would feel to have his hands circling around his neck. To have Ritsu press a kiss against him.

Still as he thought about this, Takano had a distinct feeling that Ritsu never had been with a man before in his entire life. It was a constant nagging in his head that wouldn't go away. Still he wouldn't be leaving his attraction for someone else to snag away. Not even that person who came out with him at work. The tall smiling buffoon. It was evident that the buffoon wanted Ritsu as well. With the slight touch to his hair. How he had to touch his arm. Takano could see that he wanted him. Ritsu just didn't see it himself.

As for Ritsu, he finally made his way onto the property past the doors. In the elevator he pressed the button for his floor, and waited. He sighed several times to release more tension before the chime was heard, and he got off. Heading to his door he unlocked it to see his mother-in-law standing in the hallway pressing her finger to her lips signaling to be quiet. Disappointment was felt. His son wasn't awake.

"Greetings, Nara. How was Tama?" Ritsu inquired after his customary bow.

"Oh he is a darling little angel. I just put him to sleep so you should be good to get your dinner before he gets up again." Nara informed him before she began to list other things.

As Ritsu listened to her he couldn't help but think how she looked like, An. Just a bit. He missed his wife wondering because of that or other things. He just knew that in a matter of moments, he was alone in his apartment with his sleeping child.

He went to his room to check on Tama. There he was sleeping soundly. His hair the very same as his own. Just like his eyes. Smiling down at him he turned to take the monitor with him to the kitchen to prepare some food for himself.

As he did, Ritsu couldn't help but feel more of the loneliness creep into him. It was funny that the first time in months that he didn't feel so lonely was when he was speaking to, Takano. How could a relative stranger make him feel that way? Even when he was with An, he still felt lonely at times. When he hung out with friends, he sometimes felt lonely. With Takano it didn't feel that way. He wondered why. As he thought about him, he heard his phone vibrate next to him. He smiled just a bit at Takano's name popping up.

 **Takano: Sorry to disturb you. Just wanted to say that it was actually nice meeting you.**

Making sure his food wouldn't burn, Ritsu replied to him.

 **Ritsu: Same here. I don't usually have pleasant breaks like that.**

In his vehicle, Takano felt a little boasted by that. The guy didn't seem like the type to blow smoke up anyones ass.

 **Takano: Neither do I. I was in a bad mood before, but not after that. So thanks.**

Putting his food aside, Ritsu brought it over to the table where he normally ate. He read that text with a slight blush suddenly wondering why he was in a bad mood. Yes stalkers aren't pleasant, but that man looked like he had things figured out. He had expensive looking clothing on and all after all.

 **Ritsu: I wasn't in a bad mood. Just a little lonely. I don't go out much so that was the extent of my life. Sorry to say so much.**

"Yeah well if you were with me, I'd give you a good life." Takano promised softly as he felt his pants tighten. The thought of having a life with this male he just met satisfied him.

 **Takano: If you want we can meet up again. Either there or in private. You are a single father so I want you to take your son if it pleases you. It'll make you both happy.**

 **Ritsu: Right now it might need to be my place seeing he is too young to be in public places without raising a fit. I hate those looks people give. If you want we can try to meet tomorrow at the coffee place again.**

Takano smiled at the thought of seeing him very soon. His reply was sent quickly affirming that idea. How he wanted to see that face again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello FloralLover! Kids are wonderful. I admit I don't have full knowledge in care for them, but I have seen the looks from others in a restaurant when parents bring their baby in. I bet you are one of those wonderful parents out there. :) Yeah Takano did crank it up in his head, didn't he? Well the guy has never been in love so he has to learn. Just like I am still learning the ways of writing here. I still get super nervous each time I post a new chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone once more. Also I have to mention that I love everyones names on this site. :)**

* * *

New details on a job that he received late last night was coupled with, Takano staking everything out. The job was a requirement to be done before midnight tonight. Something he wasn't worried about as he already memorized everything. Also after him meeting with, Ritsu he was going to do an extra staking out to insure the job will be done.

So seeing the text from Ritsu informing him he will be there in five minutes, Takano headed into the coffee shop to grab a couple of coffees. Just as he sat down and got comfortable, Ritsu entered the establishment to head over to him after he signaled.

"Greetings, Masamune. You didn't have to get me the coffee already, but I appreciate it." Ritsu smiled at him happily as he sat down. "How are you?"

Hearing his given name said in such a breathless way gave, Takano many heated thoughts. "Well I also managed to get sushi too. I was a bit hungry so I hope you can join me since I did buy extra."

Tempted, Ritsu didn't want to take advantage. "Um."

"Please have some. It is my treat. Next time you can buy the coffee. How does that sound?" Takano offered hoping to at least see him take the bait.

Salivating, Ritsu nodded his head. "Sounds like a good deal."

Watching him take one and eat it, Takano really needed to control himself. The way he ate gave him too much insight on so many other things. There was a slight moaning sound of satisfaction after swallowing the piece that made him wish he could unclothe this smaller male. "To your original question, I'm fine. How are you and your son?"

Pleased to be asked, Ritsu gladly replied. "I'm tired and sorta envy that Tama, that's my son, gets to sleep whenever he pleases right now. Not only do a few of my authors have their own deadlines to deal with, I have to also help with proofing what my subordinates are doing. I at least have a good bunch under me."

"That's always a good thing when you have a good team behind you. Better than you feeling like you are doing all their work for them."

"True. It is obviously the same for you too. Am I right?"

Those wide innocent looking eyes. "You are right, but I often do prefer to work alone. I think better that way. Other than that, I've been alone for far too long."

Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Ritsu was interrupted by hearing a familiar voice approach him. He already informed his subordinate he was meeting a friend for coffee. "Oh hi Haitani."

Grinning down at Ritsu, Haitani took in the coffees and the sushi both the men were eating. After he took in the handsome raven haired male sitting across from his Ritsu. "Well I hope that we can have coffee tomorrow like you promised, Onodera-San. I'd really love that since I have so many things I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, ah, um yeah I don't exactly remember that part with me promising you, but-"

Placing his hand on his chest, Haitani's smile disappeared. "I'm hurt. Normally you never back out of things."

Witnessing the exchange between them, Takano could see a plain manipulation when he heard one. It took years to hone in on things like this. It also didn't take much to know that this, Haitani, also wanted Ritsu for himself. "Are you co-workers?" He asked innocently.

"And friends as well." Haitani added in hoping not to sound too snarky.

Ritsu sighed. "We are co-workers, Haitani. I wouldn't mind discussing work matters in the office."

"What if it is a personal matter that is directly related to the office?"

Editing himself, Ritsu answered that as well. "Than if that is the case, we'll go into the conference room to discuss the matter. Right now I am no a personal break with my friend here, so I will see you soon in the office."

Hating to give up now, Haitani gave a slight bow to him. "Please forgive me for interrupting you. I will see you in the office."

"You are forgiven. Have a good lunch." Waiting for him to depart, Ritsu sent a very apologetic look to him. "I'm really sorry about that."

Smiling at him sincerely, Takano waved it away. "It is fine. Your subordinate is simply infatuated with you. It happens. I've had a secretary infatuated with me as well when I first started."

Choking on a sip of his coffee, Ritsu began to cough. "He's a man. He doesn't feel that way about me."

Resting his chin in his hand, Takano couldn't believe how clueless he was. Well he was naive. "There are gay males out there. I'm sure you know this."

"Well yeah and I don't care if they want to be together at all." Ritsu stated honestly. "Seriously though, Haitani isn't that."

Seeing the wheels turning in that cute little head of his, Takano almost could see him say, 'Oh yeah.'

Sighing, Ritsu thought about each moment with, Haitani just for him to almost want to glance away. "Let us talk about something else, please."

"Certainly." How will he handle the fact that he had romantic feelings for him?

XXXXXX

Kisa listened to Kou as he excitedly informed him about the upcoming art exhibit at school. It always tired him out endlessly how someone so young could be this energetic. He was never like that when he was that age. It did seem like though his energy was always reserved for night time rituals. That's where his energy was spent.

Now he was blinking in rapid succession as Kou landed a kiss on his lips. He wasn't expecting it in this way, but it was nice as they both deepened it. This felt good after a long day at the office. He could spend himself this way before sleeping with his lover.

Feeling his hoodie being eased off his shoulders, Kisa allowed him to do what he wanted. He was doing the same as they continued to kiss. To him, this was his air right now.

Feeling pushed down, Kisa went with it to allow him to take his pants off. Lifting his rear just to get the pants off he soon found his penis enveloped by, Kou's mouth. The suckling and how his tongue went around his shaft had his head tilting back. His hands gripped at the sheets as a finger was gently inserted into him. He was already loosened up.

"Yuki-" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say as his back began to arch. He was about to come inside of his lover's mouth.

Kou's eyes were pleased with how beautiful his Kisa appeared right now. He enjoyed himself more when, his Kisa was satisfied. To feel his hot seed fill his mouth, Kou was in heaven as he took his time swallowing. Took his time tasting. Took his time taking in, Kisa's spent eyes as he gazed at his own before he rose up on his knees.

"I love you." Kou declared as he placed his tip inside of him.

"Ah." Feeling him slide inside so smoothly, Kisa almost muttered a curse, but stopped himself when the first slow thrust appeared. "I love you too."

Burying himself to the hilt, Kou brought his face closer to Kisa's. "Say it again."

"I love you too. Take me. Take me now." Kisa demanded.

XXX

Ignoring the same sex couple blatantly having sex in front of an open window, Takano was paying attention to one of the neighbors. His target.

The man was horrible. Did anyone have a clue what he did to his mate? The woman was crying as blood was coming from her mouth. It was apparent that she lost a tooth given the fact of how much blood loss there was. Takano actually cringed at her fate. Her D.N.A will definitely be in that apartment. He just hoped that she left before it was his target's time. While he was a hired killer, Takano did have some shame.

After an hour the woman left the apartment in shame while the same sex couple still did their nocturnal activities. Suddenly, Takano's mind dreamt of him doing that to Ritsu one day. Him bending him to the side where that couple was. A couple that was more obviously in love than any other in that building. Every other person there was cold. This was the only couple that was warm. He had to admire and also be jealous of it.

Fuck! How he wanted those green eyes to look at him with such want.

His pants tightened up just at the thought of Ritsu and he growled at the pain it caused. He couldn't do anything about it now as he thought about many other thoughts to bring down the lust. That lust was lowered the moment his phone vibrated signaling it was close to midnight.

Bringing his rifle up, Takano looked through his scope to see his target beating himself off. A truly humiliating act to go through before death. He smirked hoping that the woman that left will be happy for this.

XXX

In his bed, Kisa swore he heard a strangled out cry in the dark. It didn't last long till Kou raised his behind up in the air to lick him from back there. His head tilted back forgetting what he heard, and concentrated again on the now.

XXX

Slipping into the apartment, Takano slowly made his way down the hall to the living area. The place was indeed modest. He could see a little play area for a child in the corner. He sniffed the air to note the cleanliness of it before he wandered off towards the first door that was partially open. This one being the nursery.

Stepping in he was curious to see this, Tama. Wanted to really know if he was a miniature version of, Ritsu. As he stepped closer to the crib, Takano glanced down to look what indeed appeared to be a smaller version of, Ritsu.

He honestly didn't mind children. To him, they were innocents of this world until adults tainted them. They often will blurt out anything out of their mouths due to no filters. So truthfully, he liked kids, and this kid was someone he merely loved due to his father.

Moving out of that room, Takano strolled through another door to find exactly to whom he had been seeking out. There he was laying in bed with a book on his stomach. The same book that, Takano was currently reading at home.

Stepping closer he was curious to see what page he was on. So lifting it up carefully, Takano's eyes smiled along with his lips. They were both on the same page. So placing it down gingerly, Takano studied his sleeping form intently. So leaning down he gently kissed Ritsu on the lips. He enjoyed the softness. The slight taste before he pulled away.

It was not even a perfect kiss due to the fact he was asleep. Takano would have to wait. He wanted this man.

* * *

 **Well I admit I was a little creepy with that last part. Please don't toss any stones at me. Maybe lemons. I love making lemonade out of it. I'll serve you all some. Also I'm sorry if this lemon was really not much of one. I know I wanted to include my second favorite couple from this anime on here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What can I say about love at first sight? It drives you to do some batty things. I did that in my relationship, FloralLover. When I first saw my significant other, I flipped. First I'm smiling stupidly before asking to marry them.** :)

 **I'll get to that lemonade soon enough, Historia70. Are you addicted to it now? You keep drinking it all on me.**

 **Thank you, AnimeTube. :)**

* * *

Running into his fellow editor-in-chief Ritsu, Hatori greeted him pleasantly before placing his hand on, Tama's outstretched hand. Smiling at the baby with a joyous look upon his face, Hatori hoped he could stay upstairs with them instead.

"I take it that your in-laws are ill or something."

Ritsu bowed his head slightly. "You could say that." As he stopped to speak to him. He highly respected, Hatori for his vast patience and intelligence. "Today is daycare."

Picking up the baby from, Ritsu's hands, it didn't escape the attention from Hatori how tired he was. Still as he cuddled with the agreeable bundle, he couldn't help but kinda want one too. Still with someone like, Chiaki, It might be a long time before that happens. So with one final small bop on Tama's nose, he passed him back to Ritsu.

"He's a cute kid." Hatori told him as his smile grew for the infant.

"Thank you. I am very lucky that he is so good with me." Ritsu said as he slowly made his way to the daycare center. "I'll see you upstairs."

Walking through the door, Ritsu was captured by the various children that was in there. Seeing one of the women come forward to greet him, he spoke to her for some time before he hesitantly left to head upstairs. This was always different than leaving Tama with his grandparents. To him, these women were strangers. They weren't family.

As he was thinking, Ritsu got into the elevator just to have Haitani dash in at the last minute to run directly into his body. His eyes opened up wide at how it happened. Ritsu felt the brush of a hand against his groin area that didn't feel on accident given where, Haitani's hands were before he came in.

Straightening himself out, Haitani smiled the best that he could. "I apologize for that. I was just in a hurry. First my alarm didn't go off properly so I rushed my shower. Than I ran to the train almost missing it. I don't remember eating."

Wishing to forget about where that hand was, Ritsu asked instead. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Haitani felt more than all right after what he just felt. His hand still tingled at the excitement. "I might see what we have in the vending machine to snack on."

Nodding his head, Ritsu than felt a vibration in his pocket. Bringing his phone out he smiled at the text of a beautiful sunrise.

 **Takano: I remember you mentioning something about missing sunrises. Hope that relaxes you.**

It did and it also helped him smile as well. Last time he saw one was on his families estate, but that was short lived when his mother interrupted him.

 **Ritsu: It did. I appreciate it. I had to drop my son off at the daycare here since no one could care for him.**

 **Takano: I'm sorry, but at least he is near you. Just think about that at least.**

 **Ritsu: True, but I hate riding the train with him since I have to deal with perverts on my own as it was.**

On the other end, Takano was still at his home. To see that text had him boiling. Someone wanted to touch what was rightfully his? Sighing he knew he would be very bold, but he hoped that, Ritsu would say yes.

 **Takano: That is unacceptable. You have enough to deal with. Cabs would be too much money to take. So I will gladly drive you and your son home. It would be no trouble at all for me.**

Getting off on his floor, Ritsu was clueless of the jealous energy that was coming his way from, Haitani. All he could do was contemplate this generous offer from, Takano.

 **Ritsu: I couldn't possibly do that. The cab won't be no trouble at all for me. Thank you, Masamune. I really do appreciate it.**

As Ritsu was busy texting that person from the coffee shop, Haitani was fuming as he plopped down on his chair. Normally he tried not to let things get to him, but seeing that guy, it just pissed him off.

 _'What is that guy? Some type of male model or something? What the hell does he have that I don't have?'_ Haitani lamented to himself as he smashed the first stack of papers down in front of him.

Kisa's head went down after the first smack of papers on the desk. After the second, he turned his head to see Haitani's angry aura drifting out of him. Looking over at the source of his angry energy, Kisa threw a pen at, Haitani.

Haitani didn't pay the pen any mind as he continued to think to himself. _'I'm good looking. I'm better than that pretentious ass he was with.'_ Feeling something else hitting him, Haitani turned his head angrily at Kisa. "What?"

Raising his eyebrow up at his neighbor, Kisa shook his head before getting up. "Follow me."

Wandering to his desk, Ritsu didn't pay his co-workers any mind as he began his tasks. All he knew was that he had to leave this job early enough to catch a cab with his son.

Deep in a section of the hallway where hardly no one trafficked, Kisa whispered to Haitani. "Ricchan's straight. You are getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"And I'm straight too. So I have no idea what you are talking about." Moving himself away from, Kisa he was immediately dragged back by the smaller male. "What the hell, Kisa-san?"

"Ugh. I'm not a moron. I have two eyes in my head. I edit manga for a living. Do you think I don't know what I'm seeing? You have feelings for him and he feels only one thing for you." Kisa informed him bluntly. "I hate to be rude, but you need to see the truth for what it is."

Unwilling to give up, Haitani jerked his arm away from him. "He is just clueless right now. He'll see what is in front of him all this time. You'll see."

Watching the taller male leave, Kisa slapped himself on the forehead. "What a moron." He whispered.

XXX

Leaving work, Ritsu found Takano standing at the bottom of the stairs waving up to him. Securing Tama against him as he felt his tiny bundle about to slip from him, Ritsu descended the steps to head to him.

"Hi. Why are you here?" Seeing Tama reach out to grab for Takano, Ritsu smiled when Tama smiled at his new friend.

Letting Tama play with his finger, Takano's mouth quirked up into an easy smile. "He's cute. He looks like you." There were those green eyes that were like his dad's.

Features softening up more, Ritsu couldn't help but laugh when Tama wanted to use his finger as a pacifier. "Thank you. He seems to sleep a lot like my wife did."

Nodding his head at that, Takano lifted his eyes towards, Ritsu. "Would you like a drive home? You can talk about it more on the way if you wish."

Weighing his options, Ritsu would rather have his son be in safe arms rather than being on the train. Even being in a cab was a weighty option given the money aspect. "Sure, but I don't have a car seat."

"Don't worry about that. I borrowed one." Seeing a cautious look pass through his expression, Takano had to assure him. "You have to understand something about me, Ritsu, I am the type of person who plans ahead. I don't want you to worry about being on the train facing perverts. Cabs can cost way too much money. You have a child to worry about."

Nodding his head, Ritsu glanced down at his son wanting to grab at Takano again. "Where's your car? I'm happy for this. Thank you."

Showing him the way, Takano had to bring his other car instead given the fact he will be having an infant in it. Unlocking the car he watched as Ritsu climbed in the back to secure his son into the car seat. All the while, Takano smiled warmly at the image.

Making sure that Tama was secure, Ritsu got out of the backseat to go around to the front. Nervously he gave directions to his place unknowing that his friend already knew his location. He smiled at his son who was giggling in the backseat. His son seemed so comfortable with Takano.

Arriving at Ritsu's apartment, Takano left the car as he accepted the invitation to head upstairs. He enjoyed following him from behind. He even held Tama when Ritsu began to fumble grabbing for his keys.

Taking Tama from Takano, Ritsu smiled at his son. "Come on in. The place isn't much, but it is home."

"It'll be fine, Ritsu." Takano informed him as he followed the smaller male inside. Going past the hallway to enter the living area, Takano felt at peace. "To tell you the truth." He paused as he got to see the place in more light. "It makes me feel comforted in a good way. I never had that feeling before."

Placing Tama in a high chair, Ritsu was surprised, but felt comforted by those words too. "Actually I like the fact it isn't that huge. I was raised in a huge place and it was always cold to me. I swore to myself that when I grew up, I wouldn't raise my kids in a cold environment."

Watching Ritsu move to the kitchen, Takano knew of his background. Ritsu was the heir of the Onodera Empire, but there he was choosing to work at another place. "Grew up rich too?"

"You as well?" Ritsu wasn't surprised given what he could tell from the man. "Did your parents try to force you into marrying someone of their choosing?"

Shaking his head, Takano went to Tama to play with him. "No. My parents didn't care at all about me. I just existed. All I knew is that once they divorced, my dad wasn't really my dad."

Hearing that, Ritsu felt bad for him. His parents just treated him like a commodity instead of their child. "I'm having stir fry. It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Tapping Tama on the nose gently, Takano went over to the kitchen to offer his assistance. "Need any help? I actually enjoy cooking."

Shaking his head, Ritsu didn't want to. "You have done enough for me and my son. This is the least that I could do." Giving him a smile, Ritsu found himself with Takano a bit closer next to him.

Privately he smiled at the blush that he spotted on Ritsu's face. Verbally, he spoke of other things. "Honestly I never get a chance to eat with anyone else unless it is out. With that, it is actually pretty rare besides getting coffee with you, and also that sushi. I also never cooked for anyone before."

Hearing the bit of sadness there, Ritsu could only do one thing, he offered a knife to him. "You can cut the vegetables and I'll do the meat. Even job?"

Loving the fact that Ritsu wasn't pitying him, but merely just giving him something even more. He was treating him like a human. With Yokozawa, he forced everything upon him. While he called him his friend, Takano began to have doubts about that definition. "Very even job."

So they chopped food before cooking it. After he served it and Ritsu found himself enjoying himself more in the company of Takano than he did his own wife when she was alive. Feeling a slight guilt about that thought, he wondered why in the world that was even as he watched, Takano talk to his son. His son was as vocal as he could possibly be at the moment.

"Are you all right, Ritsu?" Takano inquired as he watched the faraway glazed look in his desire's eyes.

Spotting his son falling asleep, Ritsu decided to table that question to bring his son to his crib. So quietly excusing himself, he brought him into the nursery to prepare him for bed.

As for Takano, he decided to do his part and clean up while he did that.

Coming out finally, Ritsu went to the refrigerator to grab a couple of beers. "Wanna drink?"

Anything to stay in the company of him, Takano nodded his head as he followed him to the couch. Toasting him, they both took a swig of their beer as he watched Ritsu seem to gear himself up to speak.

"I was arranged to be married to someone else, but I decided to marry An instead." Ritsu started off by saying. "The girl that they wanted me to marry was this horrible person. She was cold. She was actually pretty cruel if you wanted to know the truth. My parents loved her and favored her while they just could stand me."

Watching him take another drink from his beer, Takano had to wonder how truly crazy his parents were not to favor him with love. Sure he was an heir, but that didn't seem to be enough.

"An was this friend at first. She is sweet and caring. She is also very patient and considerate. She is the one that believes in equal love." Ritsu shook his head. "But no. When I wanted to marry her instead and told Lily that I didn't wish to be with her at all. My parents raised hell with me. I fought with them for a year on this. So one day I left Onodera Publishing to work where I am. I married An and a few weeks later we found out we were expecting."

To know what goes on in someone's file is now different when they are in front of you expressing themselves. The story has come to life. It is breathing. It is saying things that the words on those pages didn't. Now it had someone's emotions. The way their eyes look. The way their voice sounds. Takano found himself unable to breath just listening to him.

Ritsu's head was buzzed by the beer. He needed the numbing quality of it right now. "After An passed away, my parents were so cruel. They said they knew she wasn't of good breeding because that's why she passed away. This wouldn't of happened to Lily. So I told them that not only am I disowning them as parents, I hope I never see them again. I haven't seen them at all luckily. I do get to see An's parents mostly, and they are great. To me, I feel like they are my parents."

He looked at a face that was way too handsome. The face of his newest friend. Ritsu felt like he could trust him with how he was sharing this information suddenly. To have his son instantly love him. That really wasn't Tama. "Want to know something screwed up, Masamune?"

His heart flip flopped at him saying his given name. "What?"

Ritsu bowed his head down wanting another beer. "I find myself enjoying your company more than when I spent it with my wife."

His heart was beating like crazy to the point that, Takano wanted to press his lips against his. Still he didn't wish to rush him. How much he wanted to do it, but to do so would make Ritsu never trust him. So instead he came closer to wrap his arm around his shoulder like that of a friend.

"I'm just a little confused by that right now." Ritsu mentioned mostly to himself.

Even with the arm wrapped innocently around his shoulder, Ritsu felt a bit heated. This wasn't normal for him. Never in his life with how any male had he had these thoughts. It made him softly take his arm away just so he can lean back against the couch cushion. His eyes wandered lazily to his friend.

Takano thought about the deceased wife and the evil woman he was supposed to marry. It seemed simple really. "You probably did love her in a different way. It was still love. You have a beautiful son from her. If you are feeling guilt from any of that, don't. Do you think she wants you to feel that way?"

"No." Ritsu studied the strands in Takano's hair. He swore he saw blue tones in it. Suddenly he chuckled quietly. "My mother said I'd be lucky to get anyone with the looks I have. Basically she thinks of me as unattractive." His hand touched, Takano's. "She wouldn't think that way about you, Masamune."

Facing him, Takano got closer. "I won't say anything harsh about your family given the fact I don't know them." He wanted to. Oh fuck yes, he wanted to. "You are very attractive, Ritsu. Anyone will be lucky to have you."

He groaned at the thought. Still he was flattered by the embarrassed thought. He began to get up just to fall in a more embarrassing spot against his friend. Feeling himself against a very hard chest, and a pair of hands that were upon his forearms, Ritsu blushed crimson. Turning his head back to look at his friend had him mumble out an apology.

Takano couldn't release him. To feel someone fit him so perfectly at just this angle was so interesting. "Why are you blushing?"

How can you deny something that you feel so boldly on your own face? Ritsu's eyes went large. "I don't know what is happening to me." He whispered. His thoughts were starting to become confusing since he met this man. "Now I can see that Haitani is interested in me. I saw that by the end of today. I'm not interested in him in that way at all."

"What happens if another man is interested in you?"

"I'm not against same sex relationships. Everyone deserves love. I just don't know what I would do if a man were to kiss me." Ritsu sighed. He really should get off his friend now. Feeling his chin being turned back towards Takano, Ritsu gave him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Call this an experiment."

Lips pressed against Ritsu, Takano heard the shocked sound coming from Ritsu. He could literally see those large eyes of his still wide open, while his remained closed as his hand held, Ritsu securely behind head.

To his recollection, Ritsu had counted five girls in his life that he had kissed. All of them mostly timid, but one. The cold and ruthless, Lily came into his room one day to straddle him on his bed. Finding himself on the receiving end of a forced kiss wasn't the best. Yes, Lily had certain skills that the other woman could learn, but she wasn't warm and caring. She didn't have a certain passion.

When Takano went into his mouth though, Ritsu was caught off guard naturally. He didn't know if he should respond or not. The first moment he kissed him, Ritsu was confused. The second moment he thought that this was just a demonstration. When his tongue slowly slipped into his mouth, and brushed against his tongue, Ritsu felt his breath catch. He had no idea what to do.

Takano was very warm, caring, passionate, sexy, and exciting, all in one kiss. His eyes went wide when he thought back to his list. He actually included the word, 'Sexy' for him.

Feeling the slow response back of Ritsu's tongue, Takano moaned as he cupped his face. He was right about this man. Pulling back unwillingly, Takano needed to question him. "I'm sorry if you hate me right now. I can't honestly apologize for my actions just now." Fuck, he is sexy in how slowly those eyes are opening up to take him in. "As a newly acquired friend, I enjoy you immensely."

"Why did you kiss me?" Ritsu whispered as he tried to hold down a bit of panic. A man just kissed him, and he enjoyed himself.

"Honestly." Takano was so afraid of him not wanting to see him ever again. "I'm highly attracted to you to the point I want to spend my free time with you. You've already made me more happy than I have ever been."

Pulling away to take in the man, Ritsu stared at him. "Can I think about all of this? I'm still going to be your friend. I guarantee you this. I am just hearing that you might want to do more with me than just friendship, in time."

"I do."

At least Takano is straight forward. Ritsu nodded his head as he stood up to look down at him. "This kiss was something else I never experienced before. As for everything else; I still need time in that arena. Is that alright?"

Standing up himself, Takano knew it was time to leave. "That's fine. I won't pressure you."

Smiling at him, Ritsu went to walk him to the door. They made some small chat before he reached the doorknob. Unable to turn it, Ritsu looked up at him as if wanting something more. Something he was unsure of till one more kiss was landing on his lips. It was briefer than the last one, but just as powerful.

Pulling away, Takano smirked. "Good night, Ritsu."

Dazed, Ritsu bowed just a bit. "Good night, Masamune."

Walking away from the apartment and getting on the elevator, Takano Masamune felt pride flow through his body. He was getting somewheres with, Ritsu.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving his place, Kisa found police going in and out of one of the apartments. Staring in wonder even as his neighbor began whispering to someone else about a murder, his eyes went large. Kisa didn't know much about his neighbors given how liked people out of his business. So he hardly socialized with them. So when one of the policemen came up to question him, Kisa had to tell him the exact thing while telling who he was with that night.

"So who were you with that night so we can confirm your story."

Kisa looked at the policeman's expectant face. He had to give a name. He just had to hope that Kou didn't tell the whole truth. He didn't want one part of their lives getting out.

XXX

Takano kicked the file cabinet hard insuring a nice dent on the front. Uncaring about that, his eyes flung the contents of the file back at, Kirishima and Yokozawa. He will not play a part of wining and dining some guy just to make him putty in his hands. All this for everyone else in the organization to do what they needed.

"I refuse." He stated bluntly.

Kirishima was the only one who remained calm as he addressed him. "Why is that? This is normally your speciality. Also you are this ones taste."

Yokozawa saw how his lip curled up in distaste. "Is it because of this, Onodera that you researched here? Is he the reason why? If that is so than put it out of your head. You have a job to perform."

Takano's eyes glared at him instead. "I can still refuse. Also you have dark hair and a build this guy likes. Why don't you do it? You can only do forceful instead of subtle, is that it?"

He studied both males in the room. Kirishima wasn't blind about what happened between them in the past. Nor in the present. While Takano was drifting away from one. Yokozawa was desperately trying to cling on. "Can you please just do it just this one last time, Takano-san? I would be very grateful myself. You know that he doesn't have the prowess like yourself."

Turning on his heel, Takano left the room unhappy after the muffled out acceptance. He'll just have to move himself around this shit-for-brains mark without any actual touching. He knew he could do that at least. The last thing he wanted was to mark his lips with another male after he finally had, Ritsu's.

Left alone in the room, Yokozawa looked to Kirishima. "Of course he'd listen to you."

"I'm nice and you are sort of a jerk with him. I get that you are in love with him." Zen smirked. "Well you think it is love, but truly it isn't. It is just obsession. There is a difference. You need to see the truth for what it is or it will destroy you."

"Bah! You have no idea what you are speaking of." Waving his hand at him, Yokozawa left the conference room. That Kirishima pissed him off to no end at times. What the fuck did he know?

XXX

Ritsu stomped his feet all the way down to the bottom step. It was so unlike him even as he continued his walk to catch the train home. Work was fine. Last night was surprisingly fine. He found himself not even that disturbed by having, Masamune kissing him last night. He should of been, but he wasn't. What he was unhappy about was the constant phone calls by his own mother.

"RITSU!"

Jumping at his voice being called, Ritsu turned to face Takano smirking at him from a Porsche. How much money did this guy really have? "Oh sorry."

"That's all right. Bad day?" Takano wondered as he continued to smirk at him.

"Uh, work was good."

Seeing that part wasn't a lie, Takano knew there was more to it. "I'll drive you home. I had myself a shitty day at work and wanted some decent company."

Coming over to the car, Ritsu climbed into the passenger seat. "Sorry about that. I don't know what I have to eat at home since I didn't bother planning ahead." He offered numbly.

"We can always pick up something on the way there. That way we both have time to relax with your son. To tell you the truth, he is pretty relaxing for a baby." After the unfortunate day of setting the tone of flirting with the mark, Takano needed to be with someone. He needed to be with Ritsu.

"He is pretty easy going. The ladies in the daycare downstairs were hoping I were bringing him in today. A co-worker in the manga department. Someone who is also my friend, he was hoping too. He said he needed it after the morning he had. He said his neighbor was killed by a gunshot in his building. No one noticed for a couple of days it seemed. According to him though, Kisa-san heard from his next door neighbor that he was abusive to the women he brought over so they weren't surprised someone killed him." Ritsu sighed. "Guess it is good that someone didn't do it to him though."

"Guess not. Where did he live? I hope it wasn't in a bad section." Takano asked curiously. Hearing the answer where this Kisa-san resided, Takano knew it well. He was the one responsible for that kill. "No that isn't a bad section. I hope that is just a one time thing and your friend remains safe."

Clueless, Ritsu agreed as they pulled up in front of a place for some food. After they headed to his apartment with some random small talking before they reached his door. Going inside, Nara was in the middle of greeting him before her mouth fell from the sight of the handsome stranger behind, Ritsu.

Coming forward having a feeling his son might be sleeping now, Ritsu greeted her. "Masamune, this is An's mother, Nara. Nara, I would like you to meet a friend of mines, Takano Masamune."

Coming forward, Takano took her hand as he bowed before her. "You are very lovely. He has spoken some about you, and I'm pleased to meet you."

Watching him place a gentle kiss on her hand, Nara blushed. "Oh my aren't you a handsome one. I bet you have many women chasing after you if you are a single one."

"I don't know about that since I honestly don't pay attention to stuff like that." Takano truthfully answered her as he studied the woman. She honestly looked like a woman in her thirties rather than someone older given what, Ritsu's wife's age would of been.

Listening to them speak, Ritsu quickly took the food to the kitchen before shortly returning. Seeing that his son wasn't in the living area confirmed that he was indeed sleeping. That had him frowning before returning to the whispering twosome.

"Ritsu, I will be here tomorrow at the same time." Nara informed him. "I want you to go and eat up. My Ryu is already waiting for me downstairs." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she than waved a good bye to, Takano. "I hope to see you again, Handsome."

"I hope the same thing as well, Nara. Have a pleasant evening." Takano smiled at the blushing giggling woman as he watched Ritsu escort her to the door.

Issuing out another good bye to her, Ritsu turned around to see a smirking Takano. It seemed to be the only smile he could do. A smirk. "Tama is asleep."

Hearing the saddened tone in his voice, Takano came up to him. "Well you will get to see that smiling face of his before I will. So honestly, I should be more upset than you."

Feeling the heat from how close he was, Ritsu couldn't breath for a moment. "I'm hungry."

Watching him dash past him had Takano happy he didn't dare to make a move on him just then. Ritsu was obviously still gauging things after last night. As it was, Takano was still upset about his first half of his mission he had to do during the afternoon. He had to help butter up the mark. It sickened him.

Turning around to go and walk to where Ritsu was had him noticing that he already placed the food down on plates. Wandering over to sit down next to him, they both sat in silence for a bit as they downed some bites of food. It seemed hunger needed to be waned before talking could be done.

Ritsu was about to pick up another piece of food to eat, but finally decided to speak. "My mother called me today." His voice was icy. "She called to offer no condolences at all. She just wanted to tell me that she forgives me, and has picked someone out for me to marry. Child or no child in my life already." Placing the meat into his mouth, he chewed slowly.

Takano turned his head to look at him. To hear him sound so cold was odd for him. True, he didn't know him long, but it seemed foreign. Also for his own parent to be so cold to him was wrong. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that this is also another reason why I disowned them. So even though I hung up on her, she constantly called my cell before resorting to contact me through my work. I'm surprised I got anything done today with the amount of times she called."

He looked at Ritsu in a concerned way as he bit into his food with now smaller bites. It was like he was uninterested in the food suddenly, but had to force it in his stomach anyhow. "They want you to come back to head up their company, doest she?"

"Yes, but my son will be left out of anything. Since he was born in a marriage not of their choosing, than he doesn't exist." Ritsu sighed as he leaned back against the couch just to drink his beer. "I'm raising my son with love. I want him to have a legal job of his choosing where he will be happy."

"That is admirable. That should be how it is." Placing his chop sticks down, Takano came closer to him. "Tama will be grateful of that."

Aware of how close he was, Ritsu turned his head to him. "What about your day?"

"Just basically being forced to do something by my associate slash friend to do something that I hated. All because I fit into the clients category of what appealed to them. I said no. I even almost destroyed a file cabinet with my refusal. I actually did slam a computer to the ground later to insure they got my no for future dates." Takano grabbed the beer to drink. The memory of him hovering his lips over that mark just to get him to be putty in his hands, sickened him more. The thought of him daring to touch him had him wanting to rush over to, Yokozawa's to strangle him.

Ritsu's eyes opened wide at that information. "May I ask what did they want from you to-"

Interrupting him, Takano blurted it out. "I'm the type the client likes. Who cares about my brains. It was just the outer package that was needed so my co-workers can move in on the kill. Sort of speak." Drinking the last of the beer he placed it down unhappily.

Looking down suddenly to his knees, Ritsu had no idea what was going through his mind. Was it jealousy? Was it him being self-conscious all of a sudden? He had no clue. "We-Well d-did y-you h-"

Sparing him from his Porky pig impression, Takano answered for him. "No. I just made him believe he will have it by flirting with him. I hated it, Ritsu. I honestly did." Glancing over to him to see how he seemed to be folding in on himself with insecurity, Takano brought his finger under his chin to guide his eyes to him. "I didn't want to. I'm only telling you this to be honest with you." He moved closer. "I know you are still unsure of what you are feeling, but I want to tell you the truth."

Ritsu held his breath as his eyes searched his.

"I want you. I have been with both males and females." His finger traced his jawline. "I have been jaded from my past to the point of never believing in things, but when I first laid eyes on you." Ritsu's eyes were so large right now that they made him smile. "I wanted to be always near you. So accept me as your friend. If you want me for something more, and I hope you do, I will be very loyal to you. I want to make you happy."

"How often do you have to flirt with your clients like this?" Ritsu spat out. He was breathing a bit hard right now. He was so tentative right now. This is the first male he was attracted to after all. First male he had ever kissed.

Takano felt hurt by the question simply because he hated it so much now. It was because he knew he couldn't do missions like this anymore. He could never hurt, Ritsu. "I've done it in the past, but it was done with no feelings. It isn't much of an excuse, but back then it was because of me being so jaded. Now I swear I wouldn't do it again if I had someone like you."

Hearing Tama cry out suddenly, Ritsu had to snap to attention. "My son."

"Attend to him. He is more important."

Appreciating that. Ritsu did just that. Going into the nursery he went to pick up his son knowing fully well why he decided to wake up. Talking to him gently as he changed his diaper, he soothed him back to sleep. Very gently he placed him back into his crib where he examined him for some time before he headed out of the nursery to clean up.

As he did, Ritsu was aware he was being watched. He was aware that what Takano just said to him was honest. It just was new to him. So as he washed and cleaned his hands, Takano was patiently awaiting him. So he knew to walk back over.

"He went back to sleep?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes. He really isn't nocturnal so I guess it is a good thing." He smiled lamely. "I don't know how to pursue this. As it is, I've only made love to my wife a few times before she found out she got pregnant. After she found out she was pregnant, she was paranoid in having sex again."

She was one of those paranoid people. Takano bit his lip in voicing his thoughts there. Still how could anyone have sex only a few times with this man? He wanted to ravish his body all the time. "If you want on your next day off, we can spend the day together. You could bring Tama if you want. It could be like a trial date."

Hands between his knees, Ritsu thought about it. "We could do that. I'm actually free this weekend."

Smiling at the thought of seeing him throughout the day, Takano came closer to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Saturday then?" He whispered.

Eyes closed, Ritsu turned his head to him. "Saturday is good for me."

Takano couldn't help it as he planted a kiss on those lips again. Ritsu didn't push away from him. He did the opposite by kissing him back.

XXXX

"You know that if it isn't going to happen after ten years still, it won't happen at all."

Yokozawa gripped his glass tightly just as that voice irritated his ears. He was gonna savor the taste of his alcohol, but instead he wolfed it down before tapping the bar for another. He looked like a savage bear ready to pounce anyone who neared him. "Go to hell, Kirishima."

"I won't, but I'm sure I will with the line of work that we do. Still I am raising an angel of a daughter." Signaling for the bartender, Kirishima studied the man beside him reeking of alcohol. "Maybe raising her will insure my ticket into heaven."

Sneering at him, Yokozawa wished that he would just go away. "Why the hell are you bothering me? Can't you see that I don't like you?"

"Yes, but that is because your head is stuck so far up your ass to see the light, Takafumi." Raising his glass to silently cheer the bartender, Zen slowly drank his drink. "He never loved you and he never will. He has told you this countless times. The only reason why you are so upset is because of this possible love interest." He snickers. "Well it has to be something more than what I read. Takano is obviously very smitten if he doesn't want to take a job that requires that special flirting skill."

Pounding the bar hard, Yokozawa grabbed his arm. "Shut up." He hissed. "I have a feeling that guy will just hurt him."

Unfazed by the crushing strength he was displaying, Zen decided to one up him by placing his hand behind his neck to crush his lips against his own. When Takafumi pulled away irately, Zen turned forward. "I was expecting better just then." Putting some money on the bar, Zen got off the stool. "What a disappointment."

Fuming, Takafumi just glared at the back of his head as he walked out of the bar. Downing his drink, he tapped for another one just to wolf that down. Slapping some money down, he got up and half stumbled, half ran out the door.

He went down the street following the annoying brunette only to stumble and fall onto the ground. As he laid there, Takafumi heard footsteps approach him in almost a casual manner before Zen's face popped up over him.

"Well isn't this interesting." Zen mused as he watched his co-worker's eyes shut.

XXX

Laying down on the couch, Ritsu didn't realize how he got to this point. He didn't comprehend it until his hand went back to feel the familiar edge of his couch. Still he forgot once more as, Takano's tongue danced against his own. He felt his hardness in his pants brush against his, and he felt this urge to release himself. After all, it hurt to be confined in this state.

Seeming to read his mind, Takano brushed his hand down towards his zipper. "May I?" Seeing a hesitant nod, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pulling down his pants a bit had him feeling greedy as he decided to just pull his underwear down. He really is too perfect.

Ritsu watched as Takano go down. He thought originally he just wanted to touch him, but once he saw how Takano brushed his lips up his shaft, Ritsu bit back his lips as a not to silent hiss escape his lips. When his tongue sensually moved his tongue down his shaft, Ritsu moaned out.

Smirking, Takano moved his tongue back up to swirl his tongue around the tip. Tasting his pre-cum, Takano wanted nothing more than to take his cock out to play with it, but didn't wish to scare him. Instead he moved his tongue in a teasing pattern across his slit before swirling it around again, and moving his cock into his mouth slowly.

His eyes went a little wide at the feeling of his head slowly bobbing up and down. Ritsu watched in abject fascination before his head tilted back to release yet another moan. "Masa..." He swallowed to clear his dry throat. "Masamune." He moaned once more. "I'm gonna come."

Eyes glancing up, Takano released him just a little. "Go ahead, Ritsu. I want to taste you." Placing his beautiful cock back into his mouth, Takano gently touched his balls to feel how ready he was. When Ritsu did release inside of him, Takano took it all in him gladly. Swallowing it a little bit at a time.

Ritsu watched him as he tried to calm his breathing down. He watched as he slowly removed his cock from his mouth just to move up to swallow the remaining amount that he must of had. _'He really did that. I really let him do that.'_ He thought out.

Hovering over him once more, Takano smirked. "You taste perfect." Not willing to let him respond, he kissed Ritsu's lips.

* * *

 **Hello all. Thanks for the reviews. This I hope will hold you for a couple of days at least. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **I do also like the Yokozawa and Kirishima dynamic too, but I might not make it too easy for them. I just don't feel like it. Still who knows. ;)**

* * *

His eyes opened up to take note of the almost ugly ceiling above him. Sitting up, Yokozawa ignored the throbbing in his head from his hangover to see that he was obviously in a hotel room.

He panted as his hands remained splayed out on the bed to either side of his legs. He saw from the corner of his eye that there was another bed beside his that was slept in. He swallowed hard as his eyes dared to look to his bare chest before it traced itself down to lift up the sheets to reveal he was indeed naked.

"Where am I?" He whispered harshly as he finally took in the sound of a knob being turned off in the adjoining room. His eyes went there to see the light blaring from under the door. He noted the slight steam, and he hoped to kill the fucking jerk who put him here.

Taking a heavy breath, Yokozawa saw the door open up before a foot stepped out. While it was a nice leg that was shown, it didn't satisfy him when his eyes went up past the towel covering, Kirishima's waist than landed on his face.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" He asked enunciating every word clearly.

Kirishima placed his hands on his hips. "My, my you are a cranky one first thing in the morning. I guess you aren't a morning person. Well luckily for me, I am. I mean after all, when you have a lively beautiful daughter, you gotta be."

Grinding his teeth, Yokozawa threw his arms out. "Why am I naked? Where the fuck are my clothes?" Lowering his voice, he pointed at him. "If you fucking did something to me while I slept, I'm gonna-"

Chuckling at him, Zen came closer enjoying the little tirade. "Well you passed out on the sidewalk. This made you dirty your suit up quite a bit. So I brought you to the nearest hotel and took your clothes off." He waved his hand towards him. "Thank you very much, by the way. Got them laundered, and they dropped them off this morning before my shower."

Now noticing his clothes hanging up, Yokozawa still wanted to hit him. "Still didn't give you a right to take off my underwear."

Shrugging, Zen lifted up his phone. "Well it does because I'm gonna need a favor from you from now on." He loved the glare that was being sent his way. "Well, Takafumi, I took some pictures of you, and now I need you to help me out with my daughter."

Hissing, Yokozawa asked, "What, pray tell, is the picture of?"

Grinning, Zen couldn't help himself. "I took some before pictures last night. Also I took some after. You really do have a splendid body, Takafumi."

"Why I oughta-" Uncaring about his nakedness, Yokozawa launched himself at him.

Waiting for the appropriate time, Kirishima simply subdued the irate man by grabbing his arm, and slamming him back down on the bed he was on stomach first. To be close to, Takafumi's perfect ass was hard for him to think about anything else.

Making sure he was secure, Zen spoke in a firm voice. "It is time for you to start listening to others. You cannot control, Takano. He has never been in love with you, and won't be. I'm sure he cares about you, but that isn't to be mistaken for love."

Yokozawa tried to lift himself up, but the way that the bastard kept a hold of him insured his dominance for now. "So blackmailing is your way of teaching me a lesson? Oh how brilliant."

Hearing that voice leak with sarcasm had Zen releasing him. Last thing he needed was achieving an erection while blackmailing the stubborn shit. "You could say that. You do this for me and I will erase all these photos. This I swear."

Standing up, Takafumi no longer cared about hiding himself as he looked the other man in the eye. "For how long?" He could always take those photos himself and delete them when he wasn't looking.

"Till I feel you have learned your lesson." Zen smirked as he watched the male move past him. "Now I have something else I need to add to this. This part is important." Zen couldn't wait to see the look in his face as he told him this. "It is already safe in a computer of my choosing. Now it your guess on which computer."

Face falling before he recovered himself, Takafumi simply made a rude gesture his way before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower himself.

Waiting for the shower to turn on, Zen sat down on the bed as his smile continued to play on his face.

XXXX

 **Ritsu: Nara wants to have Tama for the whole day saturday.**

 **Takano: Does this include night?**

Ritsu blushed as he glanced at the message. His eyes went around the room as he looked at everyone busily working.

 **Ritsu: Yes it does.**

 **Takano: So I'll have you all to myself. I feel more greedier by the second.**

 **Takano: I hope you don't regret anything that happened last night**.

His blood raced below his waist at the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock pumping it. Ritsu felt the urge to run to the bathroom to release his urges.

 **Ritsu: I actually don't.**

On his end, Takano moved away from his cat to move up to his bedroom. He smiled at what he could do for the whole duration of saturday hoping for no cases.

 **Takano: I'm happy about that. You really are special to me.**

Haitani casually glanced over at Ritsu blushing as he texted someone. He knew it had to be that model type guy again bringing him to the point of putting up the internal email server to shoot, Ritsu an email.

 **Ritsu: Well I've been happy spending time with you too. I never felt this way before.**

After he sent that text, Ritsu automatically hoped it wasn't too much, but it was waylaid when he got an email from, Haitani.

 _To: Onodera Ritsu_

 _From: Haitani Shin_

 _Subject: Personal Matter_

 _I am requesting to speak to you in private regarding a personal matter._

 _This is something that I don't feel comfortable talking about in front of others._

 _If you wish either I or you can schedule a conference room for this matter._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Haitani Shin._

Reading it, Ritsu went ahead to speak to someone to schedule the conference room. Hearing there was an opening now, Ritsu shot off a text to Masamune wondering if they can have coffee today. Hearing an immediate reply, Ritsu smiled before standing up to get his subordinates attention.

So here was Haitani's chance. He was always so bold to get what he wanted before, and now he seemed hesitant. There was Ritsu willing to listen to him, but he obviously thought that this was a regular matter.

"I'm in love with you." Haitani blurted out. "I have been for some time."

Ritsu was quiet at this. Uncomfortable even. If Masamune suddenly confessed that he loved him, Ritsu wouldn't know how to respond, but he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I'm your boss, and while I'm flattered, I just don't feel the same as you." Ritsu stated honestly.

He almost wanted to lash out at him, but it wasn't Ritsu's fault. It was that guys fault. "It's because of that model in the coffee shop. Isn't it?"

Model? He meant, Masamune. "He isn't a model. He is a businessman. We are friends." Ritsu told him calmly.

Haitani brushed his hand through his hair to think before he grabbed his boss in a very forceful kiss. Bringing his body down on the table below them, Haitani placed his leg between Ritsu's to grind himself against him. His tongue forced its way into Ritsu's mouth while, Ritsu tried to fight against the much stronger male.

Biting his tongue, Ritsu watched as Haitani moved away from him. His eyes narrowed at him as he contemplated bringing up charges against him. He knew it would of been embarrassing on both accounts. "I'm not interested in you. Get that through your head." Moving far away from him, Ritsu straightened himself out. "I'm willing to forget this matter, but if it is ever repeated I will have to place a complaint about you. A complaint that will be damaging."

Not one into giving up on things easily, Haitani decided to press on. "Can't you at least give me a chance. You never did."

It sounded so pathetic to his ears when he heard that making, Ritsu sigh. "I'm sorry, but no I can't. If it was going to happen, it would of, but it won't."

Disappointed, Haitani decided to leave it for now until he could come up with something else. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem. Let's go back out there to work." Ritsu said as he moved to leave the room. He needed something to wash out the taste in his mouth.

XXX

Takano could tell that something was wrong the moment he walked in. The way that Ritsu seemed distracted, and almost embarrassed once certain questions were brought up told him a lot.

"It doesn't always help to keep stuff hidden, Ritsu. I know you are just hiding something away." Takano ventured.

"Not because I want to." Ritsu admitted as he stared at his coffee lid.

Hearing the bell chime on the door, Takano took note that it was that Haitani. He watched when Ritsu took a brief glance to him just to look away. He spotted how Ritsu held his cup tighter. Saw it giving into some pressure before Ritsu released it after that annoying pest left the establishment.

Standing up, Takano silently bided him to follow him out. Ritsu did without any complaint. He seemed to be gratified about leaving, and even when Takano led him towards a private area for them both to speak, but instead Takano was surprised when Ritsu kissed him. It was nice of him to do. To take the first step.

For Ritsu the coffee didn't take out the taste from his mouth. To see Haitani again increased the bile again so he was grateful to be pulled out to somewheres private with, Masamune. To kiss him made him feel good. He felt whole once more.

"What did he do to you?"

His voice brought him back to reality once more. Ritsu looked at those beautiful hazel eyes. "Haitani wanted to have a private conversation with me. So we did. He confessed he loved me. When I rejected him, he forced a kiss onto me in the conference room. I bit his tongue and told him I will report him if he does something like that again." Ritsu told him softly as he swore he spotted those eyes darkening before him.

The image of Haitani with his head blown off ran through, Takano's mind. How dare he touch what's his. Grabbing Ritsu, Takano secured him against him for a kiss. A deep passionate kiss. To feel how Ritsu's hands came up to cup his face was so tender had him loving him more. "Saturday will be all about us. How does that sound?"

Ritsu blushed as he let himself get swept up in that kiss again.

XXX

Yokozawa and Kirishima were already set up to do their parts. Yokozawa as the pretend venture capitalist. While Kirishima had to wait for, Takano to properly distract the major mark before heading up to take the files needed. After that, Takano was allowed to kill the mark.

What no one knew was how much, Takano craved killing someone off tonight. How much this mark disgusted him from the very beginning, and now with Haitani hitting on what was his, that mark won't know what is coming.

As Yokozawa spoke to the group he was in, he noticed Takano and his mark stroll away. There was the overly smitten expression on the marks face as he looked at, Takano. Whatever expression Takano had was blurred out by the back of his head. In any case, Yokozawa spotted that this will be a smooth case.

Pressing the mark against the wall, Takano sweet talked him. He acted like he was going to kiss him when all he was doing was slipping his hand into his pocket. "I can't wait to get you alone much later." He almost brushed his lips against his. "Fill my mouth up with your cock." The mark made a girly noise as he instantly fluttered. "Can you imagine me on top of you." He moved his lips near his ear. "Taking you?" As he spoke his hand casually waited for Kirishima to take the keycard from his hand.

Kirishima slyly took the keycard to make his way towards the group of people. Hearing the instantaneous roar of laughter, Zen would have to wonder when did Yokozawa become so funny to get that reaction.

Going to where he needed to go, Zen swiped the keycard after he put a device into the pad to retrieve the pass code to get in. Seeing every random number pull up till the correct one did, Zen went inside to the main computer. From here he hacked into the mainframe, and began the download.

 **Kirishima: Romance is done, Takano.**

From where he was, Takano's lips twitched up as he read the message. He was currently following the mark as he tried to seduce him with a lengthy walk to seduce him.

 **Takano: This is to be never repeated.**

 **Kirhishima: I understand, Takano. You want to remain faithful.**

Cursing out at the last twenty percent taking its blasted time, Kirishima had to text, Yokozawa.

 **Kirishima: Hey! Gorgeous Ass! Time to begin moving out.**

 **Yokozawa: Shut the fuck up!**

Laughing at one of the big wigs, Yokozawa told them that he had to depart them for a little bit. Hearing a round of objections to that he had to placate them for a bit longer as he left.

 **Yokozawa: The drop is in.**

 **Kirishima: I have no doubt. I'm already out.**

Making a quick detour away, Yokozawa heard a woman scream behind him. Obviously the drop of poison in the main big wig's drink took affect finally. He left the place smoothly knowing that the last person left was, Takano.

Getting into the waiting vehicle, Yokozawa accepted the bottled water without complaints. Removing the added gray hairs quickly before taking off the green contacts he was unaware of Zen observing him.

"What?" When he finally looked over at him.

Zen smiled. "At least I'll know what you look like with gray hair. As for green eyes." He looked at his natural color. "I love grey best on you."

Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa glanced up at the building even as Zen pulled away with ease. "I always hate the fact that he is always last."

"Well you know why. There is just one more thing that is needed off that person besides access to files. That person you killed would of been a bug in his ass, so it was good you distracted him." Zen smirked. "What kind of jokes were you saying to them? I never thought that you were funny."

"I say what I can in order to do any job perfectly." Was his only answer. He didn't need to respond to that question.

XX

Though he knew the marks name, Takano didn't give a rats ass about it. He didn't give a shit about him at all as the mark writhed his way out of his clothes. It was time for this guys permanent nap time.

"Come here you sexy stud." Sitting down, the mark spread his legs to begin stroking his shaft. "You like how big I am?"

Ritsu's was bigger and far more beautiful. Takano nodded his head as he licked his lips. As far as the mark knew, Takano was excited, but not over him. "Tell me your biggest darkest secret and I'll let you ram inside me dry." He licked his lips once more. "You have no idea how I love that."

The mark giggled. "Oh I love kinky men." His eyes went in two directions to make sure they were alone. "They had a chip inserted into my teeth. I'm their guard dog."

"I wasn't expecting that, but I'll start to strip." Making the pretense of doing that by removing his suit coat, Takano reached to his gun with a silencer attached to shoot the mark in the throat. "Yeah, you shouldn't divulge those type of secrets."

He moved closer to the man to growl in distaste. Now he had to go through the ugly job of pulling teeth out. This was something that he hated.

XXX

He paced the rug still disgusted by that teeth pulling. It was such a distasteful job. Killing someone plainly is fine, but that other part was something he didn't want to think about. It was all to get a chip out. Once he retrieved it, Takano had to do a massive cleaning job to insure his D.N.A wasn't every wheres. He growled from deep inside his very depths. He hated this job so very much.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Looking at his screen, Takano immediately answered it. "It's late. I'm surprised to hear from you." His anger disappeared just when he spotted, Ritsu's name.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" Came that sweet tentative voice.

"No. I was home. Why are you up? Tama alright?" As concern laced his voice.

On his end, Ritsu brushed his hand down his naked torso. "He's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Sitting down this had him immediately calmed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ritsu felt like he was one of those teenage girls speaking to their crushes. "I like hearing the sound of your voice. I know that even my son does too. I notice he lights up when you talk to him."

This is what he needed right now. Takano leaned back as a smile found its way onto his face. "I'm glad because you have no idea what your voice does to me too. I also can't wait to spend the whole day with you this Saturday."

Feeling his cock harden at that thought, Ritsu glanced down to his pajama bottoms. "Same here. Also I just want to say that you don't need to do anything special that day. I don't even care if we sit in one place for a long period of time together." Fuck he did feel like one of those teenager girls. All the blushing and stupid thoughts pulled together.

"Hmm. Well I do plan on holding you once in a while. Is that all right?" Takano purred into the phone as he unzipped his pants. "I also would enjoy kissing those lips of yours again." Placing his hand on his hardened shaft, he began to pump steadily.

Doing the same on his end, Ritsu couldn't contain his breathing. "That's all right with me."

Hearing the change in his breathing pattern, Takano ventured a guess. "Are you also masturbating?"

At the thought of him doing it too, Ritsu let out a breathy answer. "Yes."

A sly smile played up on Takano's face. "Think of me wrapping my mouth around you again, my sweet Ritsu."

"Yes. I'm doing that."

"What else are you thinking about? I want to hear your thoughts." He bade.

Ritsu stammered a little as he thought about Masamune. Wondered about his length. His thickness. His everything. "How big you are."

Takano had a feeling he won't push him into sucking him off just yet. Ritsu would frighten easily there. "You'll see once you are ready. I want to be only yours."

"Ohhhh."

Hearing a strangled out sound, Takano knew he got off. "I wish I could taste that right now."

Ritsu breathed out. "I'm sorry I came too fast."

"it's all right. You have no idea what this phone call did for me, Ritsu." Feeling his own self about to burst, Takano started to stroke harder. "Will you be mines only, Ritsu?"

Ritsu listened intently to the sounds that were being made on the other side of the phone. Masamune was really doing it too. "Do I really make you feel like this?"

"Don't sound so unsure. You do make me feel like this. I want you for such a long time. If it were possible, I'd get you pregnant tomorrow." At the thought of that, Takano moaned loud.

His eyes went wide at that thought. "I wish that were possible. I'd love another kid actually. You'd make a wonderful father, Masamune." Ritsu smiled at the thought. Such strangeness that in such a short amount of time that he could feel this way for someone. "I want to be only yours."

At hearing that, Takano released uncaring about if he stained his clothing. It felt so good. "Now you really will have a saturday to remember." He promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**FloralLover - I'll get a bit more detailed with Ritsu on why he fell for Takano so fast later on. I know it happened quick on his end. In truth I didn't want a very long story that would span maybe close to thirty to forty chapters when Ritsu decides he is in love with Takano. It is bad enough my girlfriend is actually yelling at the manga saying that Ritsu should up and say it, but than she understands why he hasn't yet said it at the same time. Oh our complex human emotions, right? lol. I hope you are good and thanks for the review.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)**

* * *

Saturday came and with Tama already gone, Ritsu was preparing himself for when Masamune would soon be over. He was excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to spend the whole day with him unknowing what they would do. He did receive a text saying that he should bring extra clothes just in case. So without questioning it, Ritsu packed a small overnight bag. Hearing a doorbell, Ritsu checked the time seeing that he was a few hours early.

Going to the door he opened it finding his good mood disappearing. It was Lily. The woman that his parents once wanted him to be engaged to. The woman who was worse than any predator out there. Lily with her designer clothes on. Her raven hair was perfect as usual. Her eyes cold as she accessed him. The way she pushed past him, Ritsu noticed how her lips looked like they sucked on a lemon.

Lily looked around the apartment quickly. She sniffed the air finding it disgusting to live like a commoner. She turned around to face Ritsu. While he was still such an attractive cutie, Lily couldn't forgive this place. "This place simply won't do after we are to be married."

"Excuse me? I'm not marrying you. Get out of my place."

She ignored him. "Living like a commoner. How disgusting." Moving towards him, Lily pressed him hard against the wall. "At least you aren't disgusting." She wanted to rip this shirt off of him. "We will at first get a nanny for that brat of yours. When he is old enough, we ship him off to the farthest school. We have kids of our own. Eventually he will be disowned."

Pushing her away, Ritsu shook his head. "Get out now. I disowned my parents because of their bullshit. I'd rather die than marry you. As for my son, Tama, he will never be shipped off anywheres. I will raise him. He is mines because I am proud of him. If you don't like it than leave, Lily. As it is, I'm going to be late in seeing a friend of mines."

Rolling her eyes, Lily moved away from him only to move to his bedroom. She knew what she wanted and the Onodera's had money. So she waited for Ritsu to enter the bedroom as she went to lay on his bed.

Going into his bedroom, Ritsu never laid a hand on a woman before. So as he walked into his bedroom to see a almost fully nude woman laying there, Ritsu grabbed her clothes before taking her by the arm to force her out of there. He didn't care if he humiliated her. All he wanted was for her to leave so he threw her out his apartment.

"Leave and tell my mother to go to hell." Ritsu bit out before going to slam his door.

Growling, Lily began to slip her skirt on when Takano left the elevator to see a woman cursing outside Ritsu's door. Approaching he had a feeling that this person was someone from, Ritsu's past.

"How much?"

Looking up to see Takano, Lily narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"How much for an hour of your time?" Takano asked like a sleaze. "I need to get laid."

Angry at him, Lily slapped him. "Screw you pervert!"

Watching her leave to the elevator, Takano smiled as Ritsu came to the door cause of the raised voice. "Who was the whore?"

"That was Lily. Remember me telling you about her?" Seeing Takano nod his head, Ritsu had him come inside where he welcomed a kiss. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Than I'm glad I came early." Takano told him as he kissed him once more.

"Let me get my stuff so we can leave."

XXX

Kou studied his boyfriend as he looked towards that one apartment. Kisa was still thinking of that murder, and no amount of him talking to him positively was helping. It was like Kisa was consumed.

"You can always spend the weekend at my place." Kou offered. It was just a temporary solution.

Kisa sighed. "The guy was an ass, but it still is creepy to think about. It was done so easily."

As much as Kisa hated public affection, Kou leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It felt good and he hoped that this helped eased his boyfriend. When he felt a hand on his groin, Kou looked down to Kisa for confirmation. "Kisa-san?"

Shaking his head knowing he was asking for an answer, Kisa unlocked his door to pull him inside. He wanted to be filled with his lover. He wanted to be drenched in nothing but his seed. "Just let me bathe in you." He whispered out of hunger.

He helped him out of his clothes even as Kisa didn't seem to pay attention to much else as he got on his knees to place his hardened member in his mouth. Kou never seen him so hungry before. The way he pumped and stroked him, Kou filled his mouth fast.

Kisa swallowed him up before standing up. "Take me."

Picking his smaller body up, Kou brought him over to his bed. "Always."

XXX

At a stop light, Ritsu smiled at the touch on his hand from Takano. Squeezing his hand back, Ritsu felt his heart lighten up more at the softened expression of Masamune's eyes. He really didn't care if they just spent the say sitting in this car. He just felt good with him. He felt safe.

"What are you thinking about?" Takano wanted to know curiously.

"That I don't care if we just end up sitting in this car for the whole day. I feel good with you." Ritsu honestly answered him. His eyes lit up before a blush was found on his face.

Seeing the light change, Takano went. "I feel very good with you too. I'm happy that I met you."

"Same here."

XXX

"Don't pull out." Kisa begged.

They were both drenched in sweat now. Kou knew this was now a marathon as he looked down to his boyfriend. "I won't." He promised. "How about after this we take a shower."

"I'd love that."

Hearing the strangled sounds of his lover, Kou watched as he came. He looked so wonderful each time he did.

XXX

Ritsu couldn't believe the house he was in. Feeling a kiss on the cheek from Takano, Ritsu was unable to form the words except to say that he couldn't believe it.

As for Takano, he was opening his mouth up to speak only to be rudely interrupted by his doorbell. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting company." Turning to answer it, Takano opened it up to face a stern faced Yokozawa. "What are you doing here?"

Sniffing the air, Yokozawa presented a flashdrive to him. "Kirishima wants me to personally deliver it to you. Also he needs that one file from the last job performed."

He couldn't of gotten him yesterday. "Yeah. Hang on while I grab it in my office." Moving away from the door, Takano smiled at Ritsu. "I'm sorry. Let me quickly handle this."

"It's fine." Ritsu smiled back at him before turning his attention towards, Yokozawa. Bowing he introduced himself. "Hello. My name is, Onodera Ritsu. I hope you are well."

Examining the male in front of him, Yokozawa didn't bother to bow back as he neared him. "Yokozawa Takafumi."

Sensing an aura about this man that didn't scream happy, Ritsu still tried to keep his calm. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish it was the same for myself." He said bluntly. "In fact, did you know that Masamune and myself are lovers? I guess not by your expression so I'd appreciate it if you back off from him. We have been together a long time."

Ritsu spotted a cat coming into the living area. Hearing about the cat on his way over he wanted to speak to it, but Yokozawa went over to pick it up.

"Hello Sorata. Miss me?" Petting the cat behind its ears, Yokozawa smiled down at it. "Well I missed you. If you want I'll take you next week."

Feeling a sort of pang at such familiarity, Ritsu than heard Takano coming back in. He watched them both interact before Yokozawa left, and by that time his back turned away from the scene.

Grateful that he was gone, Takano went over to Ritsu just to find a saddened expression come over his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Seeing that he was lying, Takano tried again. "Ritsu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

Seeing the very broken smile, Takano pressed it once more. "Please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. Stop pushing me, Takano-san." Moving away from him, Ritsu was pulled back towards him. "Please, Takano-san."

"A) You never call me by my last name. B) What did Yokozawa say to you?"

Drawing a deep breath, Ritsu spat it out. "Fine! Yokozawa said that you both are lovers. That you have been for a long time, and told me to back off. Also it seems you both have a time share with your cat." Moving away from him, Ritsu was annoyed. "I don't appreciate being played-"

"Hey!" Takano came closer to him. "Listen to me. I'm not playing you. Yokozawa and I only slept together a few times a long time ago. We have nothing together besides a working friendship. Right now he is just a jealous prick who really needs to get a fucking life."

Feeling himself pressed up against the wall, Ritsu stood there staring at those piercing eyes. "And the cat?"

"Sorata? I found him. He is mainly my cat. He lives with me. If he said anything else than that is just bullshit. Now I have to deck his ass on monday, but right now-" Pressing his lips against Ritsu, Takano at least felt the give from him. Felt the tongue respond back. Moving away, he kissed his chin. "Please call me by my given name. I want to hear it from those lips."

The way he could lower that voice of his could send chills up his spine. Ritsu brought his hands up to cup that face. "Masamune." He whispered.

He loved that voice of his. Pressing his lips against Ritsu's again, Takano didn't want to go anywheres with him. He wanted to tear those clothes off. "Now let's be off." He purred.

XXX

Sighing in resignation, Yokozawa stared at the rather unassuming door that held, Kirishima's name on it. He almost growled at what got him here as his hand lifted to ring the doorbell. As he waited, Takafumi was expecting anything but a rather cute ten year old girl with brown hair held up in a ponytail.

"Oh greetings. Is your father here? I'm, Yokozawa Takafumi." He introduced.

Smiling at him the girl took him by surprise by grabbing his hand to haul him inside. "Hello! My daddy told me. I'm Hiyori. Pleased to meet you. Come on inside."

Smiling in return to the girl, Takafumi did just that only to see Zen on the phone outside. Almost commenting how rude he could possibly be, Takafumi decided to present the bag to her. "This is for you."

Glancing inside the bag, Hiyori gave a delightful giggle before hugging him. "Oh thank you. That was so nice of you." Pulling out also a stuffed tiny cat toy had her cooing with delight. "I love animals. Did father tell you that?"

"No, I simply thought it would be nice to add." He answered honestly as he heard a timer go off.

"Oh it's done. I also will be cooking dinner tonight. I hope you like."

Mouth opening up to see her doing that, Takafumi took one glance at Zen in an obvious intense conversation outside before going in to help her in the kitchen. "Here, let me."

After twenty minutes on the phone, Zen hung up on the unruly client. Never had he had to deal with someone so clinical as that. Standing outside on his balcony to calm himself, he turned to find his daughter with Yokozawa cooking. Smiling, Zen finally popped inside to hear Hiyori speaking to him.

"Yeah and father hardly cooks at all."

"Oh?" The way that Yokozawa's eyes lifted to burn into him had him a little too excited. "So he is lazy here too, eh?"

Hiyori giggled. "Father are you lazy at work too? That isn't fair to him."

"Nope. Not at all."

Zen will have to punish Takafumi further if he continued to delight him this way. "Oh quiet up. As it is, Yokozawa will be very interested to know some fun things I had to deal with later on."

The phone call. Nodding his head, Takafumi watched as Hiyori said she had to use the bathroom. That obviously gave him leeway to go over to Zen. "Do you really want to discuss that here even if she is asleep?"

Whispering back, Zen shook his head. "You know that is a no." Coming into the kitchen he went to lean near the man. "You are one incredibly sexy looking cook there."

Pretending to not be bugged by that, Takafumi turned his back away from the infernal man. As his back was turned a hand moved past him to grab a bell pepper away from him. His eyes went to trace the movements to follow it towards, Zen's mouth as he murmured in delight.

"Father! He got me a little kitty." Hiyori suddenly announced.

Smiling at his daughter's happiness, Zen went over to pick it up. "Well that was sweet of him. Takafumi, you are very thoughtful towards my daughter. Thank you." He said in earnest.

"I like him already."

Enjoying the sound of that, Zen sat down. "I'm glad. Because we'll be seeing a lot more of him for now on."

Without Hiyori's notice, Yokozawa shot him an almost angry glare.

*Part 2 of Takano and Onodera's date next time*


	8. Chapter 8

"Too romantic?" Takano wondered as he studied Ritsu's blushing face in front of him.

His eyes went up to Takano's. There he was looking classy with his raised glass in the air. Here was himself, looking like a shy idiot. "No, but not many males sharing a candlelight dinner."

Examining the room there were some. Takano saw that there were few cloaked in something of a business fare, but in truth, he saw the sheer look of sex in their eyes. "Actually there are plenty. Just some want to disguise themselves as business partners. In truth after they leave here, they will take their clothes off and have sex."

Ritsu sighed as he decided to glance around. This time he saw it. He saw one couple in particular. One that reminded him of Takano and that Yokozawa. Both incredible looking, but there were their fingers playing with one another. "I see it now."

"You are the best though and to tell you the truth. I want to take our date elsewhere." Takano raised his hand for the waiter to come back.

XXX

Yokozawa listened to Zen talk about his deceased wife to him as his daughter cleaned up. Perhaps Zen was just fucking with him. Perhaps he didn't want him the way he thought. Still as he thought about it, he wished that Masamune would welcome him back into his bed again.

Zen was a patient man, but once he saw Takafumi drift he knew he was thinking of, Takano. So as Hiyori asked if she can go next door to play with a friend he allowed it. Takafumi was still elsewhere giving him an opportunity to lean forward to touch his knee. Enjoying the jolt from the male, Zen chuckled. "Relax. You know how rude it is to think of another man when you are with one yourself."

Bristling, Yokozawa looked around the room for Hiyori. "I'm not with you. I'm being blackmailed here with you. It isn't the same. Also watch your mouth when your daughter is here."

"Hiyo isn't here right now. She left while you drifted off into Takano-land." He kept his humor just to maintain any of his sanity.

Since the daughter was gone, Yokozawa decided to question him about the job. "And about that phone call?"

"Client." Zen lifted his beer up. "No one will be killed on this. We will get me more details on it later. Right now there was an auction of cars that were sold. One in particular had something incredibly valuable inside of it. As far as the client knows is that this buyer is very protective of his vintage cars he buys so he puts them up in locations that are secretive."

"And you'll send Takano in to most likely make nice with this one."

Hearing the bitterness in that voice, Zen shook his head. "I promised that I won't do that to him anymore. If he is in a serious relationship than I will respect that. I wouldn't do that to anyone in the organization at all. I'm not an ass as much as you think I am."

"Than what?" His eyes went to Zen's.

"We wait to find out the target's personal preference to exploit and use it." Zen smiled at him. "You know I never thought I would do this type of business in a million years until I met my wife."

Yokozawa studied him. "Well you told me she was brilliant. Seeing and speaking to Hiyori I can see that. She is honestly adorable. Do you feel guilty by what you do at times?"

Nodding, Zen did. "Yeah and I hope she never finds out what I do for a living. I really do. I love my daughter more than anything. I want to provide for her. I'd rather live looking below myself just to make sure she is provided many things in the future in case of something. She is my life."

Watching him get up, Yokozawa did too. "Well I should be off. Please inform Hiyori that she is an excellent hostess. I actually enjoyed meeting her."

Smiling at the sentiment, Zen walked him to the door. "I will. She also took a liking to you too." Getting to the door he was about to turn the knob when he grabbed onto, Takafumi's tie to bring him in for a kiss.

Eyes wide open, Yokozawa was shocked into the forcefulness of the kiss. Unable to register it. Not wishing to register it as he pushed him away to wipe his mouth.

"Until next time, Takafumi."

Moving past him, Yokozawa made sure to quickly move to the elevator.

XXX

Moving onto the ferris wheel, Takano sat on one side while Ritsu sat on the other. It was already night and as Takano was tempted into doing so much with him right now, he almost got a little sickened by the possibility of what was on the ground right now.

"I haven't had this great a time in a very long time." Ritsu licked his lips. "Actually I never been on a ferris wheel before. An-chan was sweet, but she was afraid of heights."

"I know I never had this great a time before." Takano informed him. "You keep making me happier, Ritsu."

Blushing, Ritsu soon found him sitting next to him pressing his lips to him. "What if they see?"

Shaking his head, Takano knew better. "They won't." Pressing his lips once more against him, his tongue slid past those parted lips. Both eyes open, Takano loved those emerald orbs staring back at him before they closed. He loved those sweet moans of his. "You are getting me excited."

While he heard him, Ritsu couldn't stop himself as his hands cupped his face. He took in his cologne to know it was expensive. He loved the way Masamune felt. He had a firm body compared to his slender one. Ritsu was the girl in the relationship, wasn't he?

"Let's go back to my place." Takano huskily whispered into his ear.

This will be the now or never. Ritsu stared into that sultry poker face of Masamune's. His first time with a man will be tonight. He breathed hard at the thought.

XX

Laying Ritsu on his bed, Takano continued to kiss him. Fingers moving his shirt up, Takano savored the softness of his skin. No past lovers had skin this soft as he inched the fabric up further to expose Ritsu's chest. Mouth parting his, Takano moved down to drag his tongue around one of the hardened nipples just to have the taste of vanilla bask in his mouth.

"Mmm." Making sure to remove Ritsu's shirt entirely, Takano thought of him as very sexy with his hair just out on the pillowcase.

His skin was dancing at each thing that was being done to him. Ritsu felt he couldn't breath from excitement. First he was scared to know what it was, but the second Masamune kissed him on his chest, Ritsu gasped in excitement.

Moving down to undo his pants, Takano slid them along with his underwear down. He smiled at his sweet boyfriend as his hand graced the shaft before him. "You are really sexy, Ritsu."

He wanted to call him the usurper of liars. Sexy is not him. Sexy is what is used to describe someone like, Masamune. The man was tall with beautiful dark hair that hung in front of his eyes. The man gave out the air of mystery. He had these full lips that you'd fantasize about kissing for hours. The man was nothing but walking sex. Ritsu was fine with being called cute.

Feeling those sexy full lips wrap around his cock, Ritsu groaned out loud as his hands reached his own hair. "Masa-" His words strangled. Cut off.

Reaching a finger up to roll it around his tip, Takano enjoyed the silky feel of the pre-cum as he teased Ritsu. Licking down his underside he brought his finger soaked in pre-cum to his hole to help prepare it.

Ritsu brought out a strangled sound as he let go too soon. Covering his face in shame, he felt so bad. "I'm sorry." He squeaked out. "I really tried to hold off." It was far too long without sex for him. Plus! Takano Masamune is incredible looking.

Swallowing the seed that he held in his mouth, Takano smiled as he came up to uncover that face. "Don't be ashamed. We have the whole night together."

He gulped at that thought. The. Whole. Night. Together. Ritsu's eyes were large even as his lips were claimed. His green eyes meeting up with smoldering brown even while Takano moved back up to slowly slide off the bed. He watched in a mesmerizing way as, Takano first removed his shirt. Slowly Ritsu raised himself slightly to observe him slide his pants and underwear off before laying back down.

It really should be a sin to be built as perfect as, Takano Masamune. Ritsu hated on his scrawny body. "No way are you for real." He whispered.

Smirking, Takano moved himself between his legs. "I'm real and I'm just a man."

Sitting up suddenly, Ritsu pushed him. "No! I'm just a man. You know!" His voice raised an octave. "I simple ordinary scrawny man." Grabbing Takano's arms and touching his stomach, Ritsu's eyes were large. "You are not to be described as just a man. You are what authors call something of an Adonis. You are a God. You are too perfect. I am just-"

"My Ritsu." As much as that rant amused him, Takano hated that he cut himself down. "You are not scrawny." Kissing him, he made sure to gently place him back down. "You are toned. You have such perfect soft skin." Tracing kisses down from his neck to his chest, Takano flicked his nipple with his tongue. "Your skin tastes and smells so good."

"Uhn." Ritsu slowly started becoming lost in a haze again. That was until he felt a finger against his hole again. This was happening.

"I want to bask in you all the time, Ritsu." Inserting his finger inside he heard a small whimpering sound. Moving his tongue around his nipples, Takano looked up to that sweet face. "Did you know for the first time in my life, I was afraid you'd reject me."

Feeling another finger being placed inside, Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut for a moment till he heard that. "You are the first man I ever thought this way about."

He smiled as he lowered his lips down to trace it down his stomach. "I'm honored. Did you know that as this relationship progresses, I want to begin reading books in bed with you. Right now I just want to be joined."

Ritsu watched as Takano rose himself up on his knees. His eyes decided to remain on his. "Same here." As nervous as he was, Ritsu did want this.

Grabbing the lube he purposely left aside, Takano placed it on his hole. Fresh lube for a fresh start in his life. Hooking one of Ritsu's legs over his shoulder, Takano moved his tip against the puckered surface. "Just relax." He advised in a soft smooth voice.

Deciding just to keep his eyes on Takano's face, Ritsu began to feel the sensation of a rather wide object slowly enter him. He tried not to clench, but Takano had to speak to remind him not to. As his other leg was hooked over his shoulder, Ritsu felt his body start sucking him inside.

"This." He had to catch his breath. "This is strange."

Listening to the almost chaotic breathing, Takano slowly started his movements. "You'll get use to this."

The way he always spoke dragged his eyes back to, Takano. He truly appeared mesmerizing as he made love to him. The gentleness. Ritsu could see that this wasn't a one night affair for him. "Masamune."

He smiled down to his love while burying his cock to the hilt inside of him. The mewls of pleasure sounded better than a orchestral piece. "I wish I can do this every night."

"What's." Ritsu stopped speaking as his hands clawed the bed. His hand fought the urge to masturbate. "Wha-" He really couldn't think now. "Oh gosh."

Unhooking his legs, Takano adjusted himself to suckle his nipples. He continued to pump himself into his boyfriend. His free hand brushing against Ritsu's skin. "I'm going to come deep inside of you."

"Ah!" Ritsu came once more. Feeling it being spread between him and Takano, he had no time to feel embarrassed. "Do it." Groaning once more he felt his cock move against his prostate again. "I want to feel it."

Doing as he was told, Takano kissed him deeply. He finally had something meaningful in his life. Something fulfilling.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a little guest appearance from another favorite couple in here. It is brief though.**

* * *

It had felt so long since Ritsu had woken up to the sound of chirping birds. Even the sunrise seemed to be singing to them as his eyes remained open to focus outside. Presently he was laying his head on Masamune's chest as he remained asleep. His eyes went to that sleeping face before glancing back outside. He knew his son would appreciate this once he was old enough to do so.

Feeling a hand brush up his back, Ritsu looked up and smiled. "Morning."

The still early sun hitting that face had him holding his breath. Takano honestly couldn't form the words as he studied him so instead he traced that face with his hand. His eyes really appeared like jewels right now. All the little facets in them. Even his skin seemed more luminescent.

"Masamune?" Ritsu looked at him in concern.

He moved his face closer to Ritsu's. "Astonishing each time I look at you."

As much as he wished to question him about that, somehow he couldn't. Ritsu felt that the way his touch and Masamune's gaze showed him so much. It also showed him that each time he was kissed, he found himself drifting away on a cloud.

His heart pounded continuously just kissing him. Takano held him so close that he swore they could fuse together. Though he almost hated it when Ritsu pulled away to get out of the bed. "No." He extended his hand out to him. "Come back here."

Ritsu smiled at him. "Remember that I must get Tama. So we need to shower and eat."

Watching Ritsu disappear into the bathroom, Takano groaned at the loss of contact. He was thrilled to spend some time with Tama, but he hoped to have a morning meal under the covers.

Popping his head out the door, Ritsu looked to him. "Aren't you joining me? I might get lost in this shower after all."

Getting out of the shower, Takano definitely raced himself inside the bathroom where he stared at Ritsu getting under the spray. He'll just watch before joining him.

Feeling his eyes on him, Ritsu just moved his hands against him. Moaning occasionally, Ritsu wondered when Masamune would join him. Though as some time progressed, he put his head against the wall in disappointment till he felt, Masamune's hands wrap around him.

"Don't be sad, I was just loving how you looked from a distance before I came in." Kissing his neck, Takano loved how Ritsu brushed his bottom against him.

"I was almost done." Ritsu pouted.

Turning him around, Takano shook his head. "That's what you think." Moving down on to his knees, he took his penis into his mouth.

Moving his head back, Ritsu breathed heavily at the feeling of this very skilled tongue.

XXX

On monday, Takano headed directly over to Yokozawa. "Conference room now."

Hearing the curt tone, Yokozawa followed him into the room where he closed the door behind him. "Yes?"

Arms crossed, Takano inquired. "What did you say to, Ritsu?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You know I can always tell when someone is lying to me." Takano pointed out. "To tell Ritsu a blatant lie. To say that we are lovers."

"He's lying. I never said that." Seeing Takano narrow his gaze more, Yokozawa was reminded how he could easily shoot him at a long distance. "Fine! I did, but it is only because he will end up hurting you. Also he is a civilian. Do you think that he would be accepting of this life? Think of that."

He knew that. "Ritsu wouldn't hurt me. If I do end up hurt it is due to my choices." Waves his hand around to demonstrate what he meant. "Ritsu is a very kind person. He is thoughtful. He thinks of his son before himself. He loves sunrise to the point you can see such purity in his face."

Making a slight face at the last one, Yokozawa started to cover his mouth. "You... You love him."

"With all my heart. I will be there for him and his son." Takano could hear people coming near the room. "For once in my life, I'm happy. Can't you be happy for your own friend?"

His heart was shattering knowing he did have to let this go. His eyes tried to lift to look at him, but all he could do was have a shaking hand. "I need a little time, but I know I can be."

To see his reaction, Takano gave him his space. "I'd appreciate it. Also I know you will make someone happy one day."

Yokozawa's eyes finally lifted up. "Please don't say Kirishima's name to me. I would get on my knees to beg you not to say it."

Raising his eyebrow, Takano sighed. "I wasn't." Well he wanted to. "Though he is a good guy. Why do you hate him so much?"

Turning his back to his friend, Yokozawa honestly didn't know how to place it into words. He just knew that, Kirishima wasn't ideal to him. While his daughter was this angel, he didn't know what to think of him. "We have a meeting."

To see the door open, Takano knew not to press his friend even as he took a seat. He watched as Kirishima entered the room to begin speaking in his usual jovial manner before he went to business. Where he spoke in detail about the target.

"So this is just about a bunch of boring old vehicles. We aren't offing anyone?" One of the people said in the room.

Takano and Yokozawa sighed at the question. Yokozawa was the only one who spoke up. "You do realize that we don't kill everyone when we are hired. Hmm?"

Takano silently snickered at the cowardly look of the man. He was just brought down by the bear. Hearing someone say something about the target, Takano looked over at the picture to see that the person appeared similar to himself.

"Takano-san will not be making contact with this Target this time." Kirishima announced. "The Target is very particular in his tastes it seems."

Finding what the tastes were, Yokozawa placed the file down. This was obviously the reason why he gave it to him once he came in the room. The Target liked men such as himself. "I can do it." He said easily as he slid the file over to Takano.

Flipping open the file, Takano immediately honed in on the words himself. Yokozawa did enjoy vintage himself. That will be very easy for him to talk to this man about. Yokozawa's height along with how handsome he was was easy to figure out. Though the Target hated things that were typical. Meaning that Yokozawa's grey eyes will lend him enough of the exotic to get him in.

Nodding his head, Kirishima smirked. "Excellent. I knew you could do it easily. There will be a party this friday and he'll be attending it." Adjourning the meeting, he watched as Yokozawa left the room with the file in hand.

XXX

"And I thought I hated how I'm forced into coming here."

He knew he recognized that deep voice, but with the pounding headache, Ritsu had to wonder about his memory. He also had to wonder about the little blobs in his vision as he tried to focus. "Meetings are usually the worse when they are long ones." He mumbled out. Man he hoped it wasn't any of his superiors.

A low chuckle was heard as the person seemed to try to prop him up. "I agree there, Onodera-san. Still at least you made my meetings small in comparison."

Blobs clearing up faster than the headache, Ritsu saw who it was. "Oh! Ah, Sensei Usami-san."

Seeing the man try to bow to him, but flounder, Usagi stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "No need for such formalities. It looks like you are suffering worse than another that I'm waiting for right now." Lavender eyes studying him, Usagi wished for a cigarette right now. "Should you be at work in the shape you're in?"

"Well it is just a headache. Also I must work so I can provide for my son." Ritsu explained. It was embarrassing to be in this shape with one of the authors he edits himself.

"Hmm. Well you can't provide for him when you make yourself much more sicker." Usagi informed him as he leaned against the wall. "Isn't that true?"

"It is, but I'll be fine. No need to worry about me."

Looking at the weak smile his editor shot him, Usagi wasn't a fool. It was often the same one that Misaki shot him whenever he tried to convince him he was fine too. "Still, you are a good tolerable editor. You don't try to constantly force me to be here."

At that moment, Misaki came into the hallway blushing as he glanced back into the room he came from. Ritsu watched as, Ijuuin-san came following out. _'Is he actually sparkling?'_ Ritsu wondered as he studied Ijuuin. As he questioned this, Ritsu felt a dark aura coming from, Usami.

"Sensei?" Ritsu quietly questioned. Though he was acting clueless there was something very telling about this situation. The way that Usami was glaring openly at, Ijuuin. The way that Ijuuin was paying too much attention to Misaki had him seeing himself in the poor kid. The way Ijuuin looked at Misaki was how, Haitani looked at himself. This had Ritsu acting out for Usami. "Sensei? This is the one you were telling me about? Misaki?"

Aura disappearing, Usagi watched as Onodera went to Misaki on his own accord to introduce himself finally as his editor. Seeing Misaki seeming to forget all about Ijuuin in favor of this, Usagi had to smile at Onodera for doing this for him.

"Ah! It is nice to meet you. I only have gotten to meet, Akeiko and Isaka only. I'm pleased to meet you finally." Misaki bowed to Ritsu. "Thank you for doing all you do for, Usagi-san."

Hearing that Sensei was called this as well, Ritsu smiled. "You're welcome. Also with Sensei's talents, it makes my job easy when it comes to editing."

"Not what Aikawa screeches about." Usagi muttered out as he stood next to his lover.

"Baka Usagi! You know why she does that." Misaki said as he clenched his fist. "If only you would finish your stories on their deadlines, then she wouldn't worry."

Shrugging, Usagi brought his face down next to his. "Well if someone wouldn't try to be stingy with my daily Misaki fill, than it wouldn't be a problem."

Hitting him on the head, Misaki began to curse at him. "Baka! This is not the place to say these things." Glancing around at a now gathering crowd, Misaki started to wave his hands in the air while laughing nervously. "Ha ha ha. Nothing to see here. We are just playing around. Heh heh." Grabbing Usagi by the arm, Misaki hauled him out of there. "I'm putting green peppers in the stir fry tonight."

"No green peppers."

"You'll eat them and you'll like it." Misaki groused as they got onto the elevator.

Ritsu watched in a transfixed state. He wasn't blind to know that they both had something going on. Feeling his head get the equal of a lightening strike to his head, Ritsu brought his hand to his forehead.

XX

Kisa was shuffling himself down the hall glancing down at the sales sheets he printed out. "Guess I really need to give, Yukina extra thanks when I see him later."

It amazed him how much sales he could do alone in that bookstore compared to the other places. Those other people had to be pretty lazy in order not to push manga. Or they were horrible sales people. He guessed that Yukina was the best.

As he was thinking of his lover, Kisa saw Ritsu just holding his head. Saying his name, Ritsu turned to look at him only to collapse on the ground.

"Ricchan!" Rushing over to him he found that, Ritsu was burning up as he checked his forehead. "Shit." He cursed as he called for help.

Hearing a raised panicked voice, Haitani came into the hallway before rushing up to them both. "What happened?"

"He passed out and he has a fever. He needs to get to the hospital."

Touching his forehead, Haitani felt it too. Making a decision to move he went down to the ground to lift Ritsu up. "I'll take him to the hospital."

XXX

"Oh my darling boy. You need to rest more before you worry us all to death." Nara told him as they escorted him into his apartment.

Ritsu sighed while he held his son in his arms. He didn't have an illness. He just had a nasty migraine brought on by some dehydration. The fever was a courtesy thing from his migraine apparently. "I do rest. It is just the hydration they are worried about. Something I thought I was doing good with."

Nara sighed as she looked to her husband. "Oh Ryu, you hear him?"

"I do and even we heard the doctor." Glancing behind him, Ryu looked to the young man. "What do you think, Haitani-san?"

"Onodera will be fine after a couple days rest. That is what the doctor ordered. Even I have faith in him." Smiling towards Ritsu's backside, he beamed that he was finally in here. "Now even I will look after him myself."

Turning around with those words, Ritsu's eyes were wide. "That is not necessary. Please go home, Haitani. Thank you for bringing me to the hospital." Masamune would not be pleased if he heard that he was here. Hearing the doorbell, he prayed that it wasn't him. "Let me get that."

Haitani decided to do it for him. Walking down the simple hallway to the door he opened it to find Takano standing there. "Oh. I'm sorry but Ritsu isn't feeling well so I'm here to help him out."

Narrowing his eyes at the man, Takano spotted Nara as she came rushing forward to him. "Good evening, Nara. I'm happy to see you again." As soon as he came up from his bow, Takano was wrapped up in an embrace.

"Oh Masamune. I'm glad you are here. We just brought Ritsu back from the hospital." Pulling back, Nara took his hand. "I wanted to call you personally, but I didn't have your number. Come."

Shutting the door behind him, Haitani followed them into the now crowded space. There was Takano with the baby in his arms as Tama played with his shirt. Ritsu sitting down next to them with an ice pack on his head, with Takano too close to him. Finding himself now invisible, Haitani cleared his throat.

"Ritsu, I will see you when you get back to work. Please feel better." Bowing to Nara and Ryu, Haitani continued. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Please have a good evening."

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for calling us." Nara told him.

Ryu observed how Ritsu appeared close to passing out again. "Perhaps we should be off too. He needs to rest, and Takano seems like he is more than capable in taking care of him. After all." He brushes his finger against Tama's now sleeping face. "Tama agrees with you."

"It was a pleasure seeing you again." Takano told them as he stood up. "I will see that he goes to sleep. Both of them."

As Ritsu listened to them say their good byes he felt almost like an idiot on how this could be viewed at work. To have dehydration when you drink so much is ridiculous. Also to know that Haitani of all people carried him like he was a damsel in distress to the hospital was absurd.

"I'll change him and put him to bed for you." Takano whispered as he went to his room.

Smiling at him, Ritsu got up to wander to his bedroom. Slowly he removed his clothes. Inch by inch he became revealed. Inch by inch it felt cooler for his head to enjoy as he went to lay down. He sighed in comfort even as the room swayed.

Coming into the bedroom, Takano picked up the clothes as he went along. Carrying a water bottle he set aside next to Ritsu. "While I love the view, I won't take advantage of you while you feel this way."

"I was fine all weekend. It just hit me today." Ritsu complained. "It felt like someone hit me so hard in the head that even, Akihiko Usami stopped to see about me."

Deciding to forget how he personally felt about that author. How he loves his books. He knew he had to forget about his inner nerd. "How many days did the doctor give you off?"

"Three. I can still edit from here at least, but no overdoing." Ritsu sighed as the air hit him. "This feels good."

Smiling, Takano needed to ask. "Would you care for me to stay here?"

Hand now on Masamune's, Ritsu brushed his finger against that strong hand. "Yes." Watching him leave, Ritsu grabbed his hand. "In here."

Those large beautiful eyes were fully begging him. "For you, yes."

* * *

 **Ryu is Nara's husband. They are both familiar with Takano now. I did write a scene after they came back from their date, but it just looked stupid.**

 **My girlfriend suffers from migraines so she is always going through those same pains. So she may kill me once she spots I used her to write that part. It was nice knowing you all.**

 **I'm kidding. She's cool.**


	10. Chapter 10

They pushed an impromptu meet. When Kirishima heard about an auction happening where the target would be, himself and Yokozawa attended. First Yokozawa mingled to look at what was to be auctioned off. Second he would bid on the same items the target wished to acquire, but get in a little bidding war.

It was a vintage Rolls he wished to acquire. While many wanted it, many dropped out once it became too rich for them. As for Yokozawa, he stayed in the game. He stayed in till his eyes went to meet his opponent. An opponent he could instantly smell was interested in him.

Yokozawa gave off a little smirk when he upped the bid to an insane amount. The gasps in the room were music to his ears as the target finally spoke up. His voice challenging Yokozawa to look at him. He did so, and they both tilted their head as Yokozawa agreed to let him win.

After he disappeared. Their target will see him once more. The target though seemed sad as he spoke to his guard in the basement.

As Yokozawa got in the car, Kirishima smiled at him. "He is intrigued already." Turning on the listening device the cab of the car was filled with the man's deep voice.

 _"I got into a bidding war with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I hope I see him again in my life. It would be a shame if I didn't." Said the Target. "Never seen anyone with grey eyes before."_

 _"Grey? Yes that is odd. You sure they aren't contacts?" Asked the unsure person._

 _"I don't know, but I'm willing to figure it out. This man looks worth it."_

Raising his eyebrow, Kirishima almost laughed. "You have your foot in the door. Now to go all the way in."

"Not a problem." He said as he loosened up his tie. "I'm just happy that he continued to bid. I honestly didn't want that car."

"Eh we could of sold it to him." He said easily just watching Takafumi remove his tie all together. His eyes began to drift over to his now undone collar that revealed that toned chest underneath. "Hiyori is at my parents tonight so you'll be joining me for dinner."

He put a stone front on him. "No." Out of the corner of his eye, Yokozawa spotted the waving phone. "You plan on lording this over my head for the rest of my life?"

Smirking, Kirishima forced his attention to his eyes. "Oh you know you like me." He teased.

"No. No I do not."

Turning on the vehicle, Kirishima turned on the road to get out of there.

XXX

As Ritsu slept, Takano took care of Tama for him. On the couch he partially laid on the couch with Tama resting happily on his chest. His eyes continued to take in the tiny bundle in his arms. He enjoyed this moment immensely.

"Tama really loves you."

Raising his head up to see Ritsu coming into the room wearing a t-shirt and flannel bottoms, Takano smiled. "The feeling is mutual." His finger brushed against the soft strands of his hair. "You really are lucky to have him."

Coming over to sit on the opposite end of the couch, Ritsu watched him as he looked like he arranged his hair. "What about your cat, Sorata? Who is watching her?"

"Normally Yokozawa would do it for me, but he is busy with work. I had the housekeeper do it."

To hear the nonchalance of his voice at that, Ritsu sighed. "Sometimes I forget you have money."

"You had it too before you said to eff it all." Takano mentioned. "It was plenty brave to do that. As for me, I can clean up my entire house myself. I just have the housekeeper to come over when need be. To tell you the truth, we could of went to my place so you could rest there, and watch the sunrise."

Hearing the doorbell, Ritsu got up to get it. "True. Still I needed my papers." Going down the hallway he opened the door to grab the packet from the carrier. Thanking them, Ritsu returned back to the living room to see it was the newer author Isaka wanted him to see. First he glanced at the introduction of the story that instantly brought him down on the couch.

Takano raised his eyebrow at how it seemed like he became hypnotized by the author's work. Looking over at the name of the author, he brought Tama over to rest in his nursery. His brain worked in overtime even as his eyes caught a glint from binoculars from across the street. Moving quietly away from the room, Takano told Ritsu that he'd be right back.

Just humming his response back to him, Ritsu found himself immersed immediately in this book already. It was from the point of view from an assassin. Just not the typical one. His hand had a red pen at the ready, but there was no corrections needed at this point. It was rare to see even as he answered the call from Isaka himself.

"Well?"

Isaka wasn't normally this impatient so that meant he did see it beforehand. "So far I am entranced. I see nothing that needs changing."

"How far along are you at now?"

He moved the page carefully to chapter ten. This really did surprise him as much as looking at Usami's books at times. "I just got on chapter ten."

Isaka whistled over the line impressed. "And nothing needs changing? You sure your head is feeling good?"

"I'm getting better and I'm telling you from someone who loves books; This person has talent. They obviously know how to edit themselves too. That is very rare. They even wrote a note there. I know that isn't you or anyone else in the department."

"Nope. That is the mystery author."

Ritsu leaned back hearing that. "Mystery? So how will we contact them?"

Isaka laughed. "He gave a certain set of instructions. He also told us that he will never reveal his identity due to certain aspects."

"That sounds dangerous though." Though seeing the level of detail in this book, Ritsu had a feeling. "You are covering the company because you want this author."

"We are. He will be famous. Just imagine it."

He could imagine that grin on his boss's face right now. Isaka was very proud right now.

X

Takano studied the car to see that the plates were indecipherable. The car was unmarked with tinted windows, but even he could tell he was now made out. His pulse was starting to dance just like that of the car it seemed. He himself was out of sight, but he knew when someone else was trained themselves by how the hairs in the back of his neck stood up.

Why are they watching Ritsu's place? Was this his parents doing in order to get him back?

It wasn't given how dangerous this was feeling. This had him wishing for his own special tools to track this bastard. Even as the car drove off calmly.

X

Ritsu smiled up at Takano as he came in with some take-away. Standing up he enjoyed the kiss he was given. Ritsu moaned in response even as a arm wrapped around his waist.

Kissing his neck, Takano noticed how relaxed he was. "How is the book?" He whispered into his ear.

He was in the same haze like that from making love to, Masamune. "We are signing this author up. It is much too good to pass up. I just finished it. I couldn't put it down." Turning around in his lovers arms, Ritsu knew his son was still asleep. "Make love to me."

Moving instantly to remove Ritsu's shirt, Takano kissed his chest. That perfect scent on him had him picking him up. "All this from a book?" He teased lightly.

"You and I love a great book." Ritsu challenged as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "I'm imagining us reading it together."

Now with Ritsu's lips against his neck, Takano carried him to the bedroom where he placed him down. Lips connecting. Both of them undoing each another's pants, Takano wondered how Ritsu would take it if he told him that he was that mystery author.

Both naked, Ritsu felt so high right now. He really was truly intoxicated as he rose himself on his knees to stroke Takano's length. He loved the panting in his ear from him even as his own member was stroked. "Masamune." He whispered.

"So will you be the one personally handling this author?" Takano wondered while he nibbled his ear.

"Yes. It has been agreed. One author will be given to another and I handle this one personally." Somehow the description of the assassin's looks themselves were that of his boyfriend's. To have that in front of him had him feeling not so alone at work now.

Takano hoped that the lover in the book. The lover he described in detail would dawn on him was his Ritsu, himself. The lover he would never let go.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FloralLover - My girlfriend will kill me for saying this about her, but I've seen her go nuts over an assassin just over one book. She isn't one that goes all fan girl, but she did. She is pretty pragmatic, but when it comes to books she can let her imagination go nuts which is a benefit to me. So in this I let it also be a benefit to Takano. ;) Though I also see what you mean. I'm giving Takano a second career choice in case he wants to give up his current career.**

 **Thanks for the reviews people. You are fantastic. Have a good one.**

* * *

Lying was just a part of his life. It mostly defined his job. It was normal and never filled him with complete unease. What did fill him with guilt was lying to Ritsu. While he knew a way around about talking about his job still without revealing anything much to him. He actually hated it.

What he loved was that with writing that book, Takano was able express himself fully. He was essentially writing an autobiography of his life. How he begun this career. How with one exam they approach them about this career. All because it helped to write this down.

 _"Nothing is more satisfying than seeing a waste of a human floundering for air before death is met."_

Teachers feared him. The government wanted him. Takano just literally held his middle finger up just to train himself. He didn't wish to be a government tool.

His family life had him hating humans to the point of not having much faith in them. True there was the exceptions with children. Kids he didn't mind saving if they were in harms ways. He loved their innocent nature. He prayed that they went home to loving homes instead of what he went home to.

Desolation.

He knew Hiyori was a lucky child to have a father like Kirishima. He was a loving and doting father to his kid. While he never personally met the girl, Zen bragged a lot about her to him and Yokozawa to show how much he loves her.

With his parents, they didn't know they had a kid until someone came face to face with him. It was always the sentence of; "Oh we didn't know you had a son."

The way the anger festered in him. The way the hatred grew for his so-called parents, Takano didn't even care when the hospital called to inform him his mom passed out at work from an illness. He just continued to pet his cat. When he passed out from an illness, his own parents called him a failure, so let them know how it feels not to have him come to them for a change.

With Ritsu, he was struck with this never ending goodness from him. He was caring and thoughtful. He sacrificed for his son and loved his in-laws like they were his actual parents. While Ritsu complained about smiling due to it hurting his face, he had a beautiful smile. It was like the sunrises that he loves so much.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Kirishima could plainly see that expression on Takano's face.

Being in the surveillance van, Takano turned to him. "No, but I will."

He nods his head as he watches Yokozawa looking as handsome as ever. There he was in his tux just making his presence known. Already he could see that the target was trying to make his way over to him, but he kept on being halted by each distraction they set up on purpose.

Studying Zen's gaze, Takano smirked. "Give the bear some time. He'll loosen up towards you."

"Perhaps." Zen pointed to the screen. Now was the moment.

XXX

Yokozawa kept his constant calm self as he perused the party. He made small talk with some. Didn't make any eye contact with the target, even though he knew the target was keeping him in his sights.

The Japanese-American he would like to call him. A man who removed his own name in favor of something more American. Yokozawa suspected that he just didn't enjoy his given name given the definition of it.

Yori - Servant to the public

"What do you think of this piece?" The deep almost lyrical voice inquired.

Honestly he wished his body didn't react to that voice, but it did. Well his groin did. Yokozawa glanced up once more to the painting once more to examine it. It was the 1874 painting titled The Dance Class by Edgar Degas on lone from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "I enjoy it, but I feel I've seen far too much of it."

The man was intrigued. "So you enjoy seeing things that aren't so mainstream, even if it this."

"Indeed." Yokozawa began to wander off with the male behind him. He'll let him gauge him. Let him look him over. This was the point of this meeting. Wandering over to a painting done by an unknown artist he indicated it with a simple gesture. "The Bugatti Royale. This painting was done by an unknown artist. So many textures have been used on it along with materials. It is visually stunning." His eyes went to the target. "The most stunning of all is the fact that there is only six of these cars made. So which is the most rarest now? The painter or that car?"

The target felt the excitement pouring through his body at listening to this man's calm beautiful voice. How he just spoke about this painting and how he seemed to know about this vehicle. "My name is Akiyama Jordan. Do you know much about rare vehicles?"

Yokozawa had to admit that the man was indeed handsome. While he did look a little like Takano, he also didn't at the same time. When the man lit up, Jordan's eyes showed these blue flecks in them. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yokozawa Takafumi. I do enjoy classic vehicles, but mostly I just enjoy the classics."

XXX

Takano and Kirishima rose their eyebrows up as they watched Yokozawa turn his back on the target to head away again. Jordan followed eagerly at wanting to speak to the man more.

"He almost looks like an eager puppy." Takano said as he looked at the file again. The target really loved giving to charity. He also loved his family. "I guess it is a good thing we don't have to kill him."

Kirishima was silent as he watched Yokozawa now on the balcony with the target. He saw a light in his eyes as he looked at Jordan.

XXX

Now he hoped he would never have to kill this man. As they both stood out there speaking, Jordan spoke about his family along with his pet. Finding out it was also a cat, Yokozawa smiled.

"May I ask you out on a date?"

Yokozawa saw the comparison to Takano really melt away. Jordan was a little shy with him. "You may." His hand reached out to take his phone away from him. "I just hope you ask real soon or I'll be a little unhappy."

Jordan stared at his phone. Stared at the number as Yokozawa walked away from him.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Yokozawa lifted his phone up smirking.

 **Jordan: Will you go out with me tomorrow? 7?**

Turning around Yokozawa walked back up to him to plant a kiss on him. This wasn't part of his plan, but as his lips met that of Jordan's his groin begged for his attention later. Pulling away he smiled. "I'll text you where I live so you can pick me up."

XXX

In the van, Takano looked at his boss. "This is just part of the job." He tried to assure him.

Kirishima sighed as he took a cigarette out of the pack. "Mmmhmm."

XXX

Above the building across from Ritsu's, Takano kept a watchful eye on the same car that drove up to park. Even with his own binoculars, Takano couldn't make out anything about the person except that they had their own set of binoculars on, Ritsu's apartment.

He watched as Ritsu came outside to bid good night to Nara, and that's when Takano noticed the camera taking pictures of Ritsu. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he lifted it up to see it was Kirishima.

 **Kirishima: There are no hits on Onodera. The only thing mostly of value about him is his family. If someone suspicious is staking out his place than they might be a stalker or something.**

Takano viewed that the outfit the person wore was something that didn't let others see what they looked like. Also the binoculars they had were of the same caliber that he had himself. The camera. Takano saw the camera lift up once more as Ritsu came out again to lean against the railing.

 **Takano: Same equipment so far as myself. Doubt that this is an ordinary stalker. I should of brought my rifle.**

 **Kirishima: Shoot. You better do some staking out of your own. Who knows, but I bet he attracted another striker who wants to get into his pants. After all, this guy is attractive.**

He let out a low growl before he felt his phone once more. This time it was Ritsu. Looking up, there he was with a smile on his face.

 **Ritsu: Yes now I know my son misses you whenever you aren't around. He looks over my shoulder more. He pouted when Nara came in to announce she had his bottle. When I mentioned your name he smiled.**

Takano smiled at those words before the smile disappeared when he spotted the door open up on that car. He waited to see what will happen when the car just shut its door and left instead.

 **Takano: Sounds sweet. I would love to come over if I may.**

From where he stood, Ritsu smiled. The soft glow of his mobile lighting up his face. Takano reveled in it.

 **Ritsu: Come over. I'll still be up.**

 **Takano: I won't be long.**

Packing his gear up, Takano smiled with anticipation of locking his lips with Ritsu's.


	12. Chapter 12

Yokozawa was surprised to find himself at one of the target's secret areas where he kept his prized collections. Jordan was known to be highly secretive about this sort of thing to the point where even how they drove here was a basic mind-fuck to, Yokozawa.

Still here he was touring the location till he placed the tracker on the car that held what the client needed. Yokozawa's gut twisted as he looked towards the rare vehicle. Hoped that it wouldn't be destroyed as they went searching for what they needed.

"This is the car I want to show you." Jordan's voice was nervous, but it held such excitement. "This one has been in the family for years. This one will never be sold."

Staring at it, Yokozawa honestly didn't know what it was. It was in tip top shape for what it was, but he just didn't know what it was. "And why is that?"

Jordan blushed. "Um well this is when it gets a little embarrassing." He opened the back door up. "It gets detailed, just before you find it disgusting."

His eyes shifted into almost disbelief as he tried to keep himself rooted to the spot. "All right?"

"This is where I've been conceived." Jordan sighed. "Each generation has been conceived in this car. This is what I mean by it gets detailed. We have it cleaned so as not to ruin the interior too much." Clearing his throat, Jordan kept his eyes away from the man who stole his heart already.

Did this man take him here to have sex in this car? Yokozawa decided to keep his face neutral now as he studied the man. "And you told me your interest has solely been for men."

"Yes, but I never met anyone that struck me so hard like you have." Jordan turned towards him. He walked a bit closer. "I will work on all these cars just to resell them again. I want to raise money for each charity because it is important. I fall in love with cars easily. I even fall in love with most of my charities easily because I'm a sucker for a good cause." Jordan lit up. "You can run off from me too, but I fell for you too."

Approaching him, Yokozawa caressed his cheek. "I won't lie to you here. I find you attractive. I find you to be someone I would like to get to know better." He let out a withering breath. "I've only loved one man in my life who didn't love me in return. It broke my heart and I'm still mending myself. Please be patient with me."

Jordan smiled as he touched his cheek. "I will. I wasn't pressuring you. I just wanted to share something with you because I think you are special. You should always share something like that to someone you care about."

Privately, Yokozawa promised him that he wouldn't harm the vehicle that they needed to search for something valuable. To his face, he kissed him finding that he continued to enjoy these kisses far too much.

XXXX

Ritsu blinked at the male smiling at him on the train. All the time he rode this train, he never saw Hasegawa on it at all. A man who came to live temporarily with his family when he was young due to his own family falling ill. A man who he became friends with only to lose touch with for a little while due to school. Of course when he came back there was the whole drama between Ritsu and his own parents so it meant that Ritsu just lost touch with, Hasegawa.

"Hasegawa-san. Where are you off to?" Ritsu wondered as they stood in the crowded train together.

He chuckled until someone bumped into his backside prompting Hasegawa to bump into, Ritsu's front. "Ugh. Sorry about that."

"That's fine. It is more crowded than usual." Ritsu said as he looked up at the man.

"Well to answer your question, I've been working for your parents company for quite some time now." Hasegawa answered even as he spotted a couple petting against themselves not to far from them both. "I'm working the Literary department as an editor. What about you?"

Chuckling, Ritsu replied. "I also work the Literary Department. I'm the Editor-in-Chief at Marukawa Publishing."

Grinning, Hasegawa surprised him by giving him a friendly hug. "Congratulations! You know that is a top notch publishing company."

Pulling back, Ritsu laughed softly. "You aren't going to say anything about me joining my parents company?"

"Nah. I actually understand why you left. I mean they wanted you to marry that witch. Hell they still do." Seeing Ritsu groan silently, Hasegawa frowned. "You know I know that it is late, but I truly am sorry about, An-chan. She really was a sweet girl."

"Thank you. I have Tama, who is our son. He is fantastic. He is always being taken care of by An's parents while I'm at work, and I'm eternally grateful to them."

"I'm glad you have them around." Hasegawa smiled down at him. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Ritsu blushed. "Well. Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Good. Because don't be surprised if Lily decides to come back to you. I heard your parents in the office yesterday telling her to keep it up. So I suggest you and this girlfriend of yours be warned about this."

Sighing, Ritsu would need to mention this to, Takano. "Thank you, Hasegawa-san."

"Sure. Now can I have your number?"

XXX

Hearing the cocking of a gun, the male turned his head towards the tall male dressed in black standing there observing them. Seeing him gesture with just his gun to place the reciprocating saw down, the male did.

Takano reviewed every one of the worker ants taking apart the car for what the client desired. He began his walk around the scene once more to see if things were going correctly. He watched as sweat glistened off many brows. He saw the worrying glances his way.

He was fine knowing how his reputation proceeded him if it helps in this job. Spotting a knife coming towards him though, Takano pointed his gun directly at him.

"Want to think about it." His voice was at its lowest baritone.

Knife going away, the man turned back to his work before another produced what they were looking for. This had the analyst taking it to review the contents before they could declare the job officially finished. When the analyst nodded over to Takano, he lifted his phone up after giving the order to place the car back where they found it.

"Kirishima. They located it and the client will be pleased." Takano waited to listen to what he needed to say. "There was a kink, but nothing to worry about."

On his end, Kirishima tapped his pen against his desk. "Then iron out that kink if it further bothers you. You have that reputation. That is why I had you go there."

One half of his lip curled up. "It'll be my pleasure." Hanging up, Takano spotted that the wrinkle was preparing himself again. So lifting his phone up he sent a coded message to Yokozawa before they finally departed the hidden location.

As they left, Takano saw the male try again, and without a blink he lifted his own weapon up to place a hole in his head. The others around them stared in disbelief except the analyst who knew never to screw around with the man. Lifting up his phone once more, Takano called for a Cleaner.

XXX

Nara grinned at him outside his door as he approached. Even as lines seemed to show up around his eyes today from exhaustion, Ritsu felt curious even as she lifted up her camera to show a mini video of, Masamune and Tama playing. Glancing at the time stamp it was shown to be just a few minutes ago.

"I don't care."

Ritsu felt surprised by those words. "What?"

Nara shrugged as excitement overtook her. "I don't care if you are suddenly in a relationship with a man."

Denial was his instant defense as his hands were waving in front of him. "What are you talking about? I'm a man. I like girls."

Seeing through the act, Nara grabbed her son-in-law to hug him. "As long as you are happy, I'm happy. Even An would be happy for you. Masamune is a fine addition to your life." Pulling away she cupped his face. "So drop the act."

Sighing, Ritsu gave a half shrug. "It is still very new. It happened so quickly that I'm surprised I let it happened. He makes me feel these things I never felt before." He looked towards the inside of his apartment. "I remember after first meeting him that I felt happy. I wanted to talk to him again and I was glad he wanted to speak to me again. What is strange is how he feels about me. How he thinks I'm attractive."

"You are very attractive." Nara blushed like a fan girl. "I really don't want to imagine you both kissing, but I just did."

Turning red at that, Ritsu wanted to hightail it out of there. "Nara!"

"Sorry, but it is rather hot. I never thought of two men in that way before. Oh I feel like a randy woman right now." Seeing her husband's car pulling up, Nara went to kiss his cheek. "I need to exercise my womanly rights with my husband now."

He knew he couldn't turn even more redder than that right now, but he felt that he did. Though to see Masamune finally emerging with, Tama against him, Ritsu was glad for a brief break. "Hi." Coming to him, Ritsu kissed his son on the nose. "Hi Tama."

Seeing Nara wave at him with a cheeky expression on her face, Takano simply waved at her nonchalantly. "What was that about?"

Taking his son, Ritsu enjoyed having him in his arms. "I'll tell you later. Right now I'm starved and want to keep holding him."

"Hmm. Well I made curry for you tonight."

Touched, Ritsu turned to him. "That's nice of you. What's the occasion?"

"Just me being with my favorite two people in the world." Smiling at him, Takano wandered back into the tiny kitchen.

 _Tha-dump_. His heart was beating like crazy again. Ritsu placed his son down on his lap so he can enjoy holding him. "How was your day?"

 _'Oh supervising idiots and killing. What about you, my sweet Ritsu?'_ Takano thought. "Eh it was pretty boring. Just the usual nonsense with clients. Get me this and get me that. How was your day?" He said in a mundane voice.

"Just the same but with Haitani all day." Ritsu chuckled at Tama. "This morning I saw an old family friend on the train. I've known him since we were kids but we got out of touch. He works with my family now."

At the mention of another man plus Haitani, Takano stopped at what he was doing. "I hope you never took any baths together as children." At the blush on Ritsu's cheeks, Takano narrowed his eyes. "Oh really."

"Hey not like I wanted to. Blame it on my nanny at the time. She said it was adorable. I didn't." Ritsu complained. "I usually kept my back to him." Seeing the dark aura on Takano he couldn't help but distract him. "He warned me that he overheard my parents speaking to Lily. He said that they want her to keep trying on me."

Knife point impaling itself into the cutting board, Takano shook his head. "Not unless I take you elsewhere to marry you."

Tama gave off a gasping sound at that declaration. Well this is what Ritsu thought. "What? You know that Japan doesn't allow this."

"There are other countries that do. So don't think I won't bring you there." Takano promised.

Getting up, Ritsu wandered over to the high chair to place Tama down before approaching him. "Is this just you wanting you to be possessive?"

"I am possessive, but in truth I know what I want for years to come." Takano admitted. "I want you. I want to help raise Tama with you." His hand went under his chin. "Ever since meeting you, I know exactly know more and more what I want."

XXX

 **Takano: 125**

Yokozawa erased the texted code immediately. The job was done. Of course this text was followed by that of Kirishima. That one he stared at.

 **Kirishima: Job is done so that means you can go on with your life.**

Did he? He looked back to where Jordan was still showering and he couldn't help but find it looking too inviting. He had sex with him in a way to distract him, but those lines began to blur with how Jordan was. Jordan truly did love him in how he treated him, and Yokozawa just couldn't hurt him.

 **Yokozawa: I can't. Now I understand how Takano can feel for a citizen.**

He turned off the phone to stop anymore communications. He didn't need Zen to try to talk him out of it. Yokozawa slipped out of his robe to head back into the bathroom.

Opening the door, he slipped in behind the other man to kiss his neck. Yokozawa enjoyed the innocence of this one.

"Takafumi." Jordan whispered out as he allowed his lover to take him another time.

Meanwhile in his home, Zen frowned at the message. He felt this need to throw something in a fit, but wouldn't. He would never want Hiyori to worry about him.

XXX

Across the city, Takano found himself feeling as if this place was watched once more. So after using the bathroom, he quietly looked out the window to see that the same car was out there. His eyes narrowed as he clearly watched a cigarette get lit up, but nothing more was seen of that owner. Tomorrow he would have to put some cameras out there.

For now he went back to Ritsu to look down at him sleeping. His eyes softened at how sweet he always appeared before he heard, Tama stir. Deciding that he needed sleep, Takano went to take care of Tama. As he did, Takano smiled loving doing this more and more.

"You are such a good boy." He cooed softly as he finally laid him down. "Now go to sleep and dream of everything you love."

Takano stood there watching him till he turned to see Ritsu standing there. Nothing was said but just a hand extended out to him. Taking it, Takano and him went back to the bedroom where Ritsu wrapped his arms around his torso.

"I didn't want to wake you." He whispered.

"I'm glad I did." Ritsu brought his head up just to separate from him. "I loved seeing that."

Leaning down, Takano kissed him. "I always love seeing you both."

His heart couldn't stop the constant pounding as he was laid back down. Ritsu stared up at Takano as they laid side by side together. His hand on his shaft. Takano's on his. They slowly started to pump as they simply gazed in the others eyes.

Takano knew that this was the heart of it all. Just to simply stare into the one who claimed his once stone heart, was far better than simply just mounting someone. As they continued pumping the other, Takano could hear their breathing increase. Their stories in their eyes deepen.

"I've been reborn because of you." Takano declared. "I'm not saying this. I mean it. Thank you for coming into my life."

Ritsu came in his hand just by that declaration. His hand continued to pump the other male while his head went against him. "I'm glad you're in mines."

* * *

 **When you have no idea what else to say in your author's notes. Still I wanted a triangle for Yokozawa. Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Haitani hated crowded morning commutes. Hated how his body was crammed against another. Every stranger no mater what disgusted him. That was until he could see Ritsu sitting far off. He obviously didn't see him, but Haitani saw him. He saw him wearing something to highlight those green eyes of his.

"Even in the hustle and bustle of this train, you still look perfect." He whispered out. Haitani hated that model wannabe that Ritsu was obviously seeing.

As he thought about Ritsu a hand slipped around his body while a groin was pressed against his bottom. Haitani's eyes opened wide at the intrusion. He struggled against the stranger, but they secured him even as the roaming hand unzipped him.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm a man." Haitani felt the hand reach in to grab him. He gasped at the audacity of it. His eyes went up suddenly to meet the reflection of the one doing it to see it wasn't an old geezer or something. It was someone around his age. Attractive.

Those lips came near his ear. They gave him a little kiss. "Pretend I'm who you desire."

That seemed to open up a floodgate for Haitani as he fantasized about Ritsu. He tried to contain his voice in the crowded car. It was so hard to when he continued to think of each facet of that man.

Rolling his head around to unkink his neck, Ritsu began to glance around the car just as his eyes went large before turning his face forward. _'Yeah I didn't need to see that.'_ Thought Ritsu.

It was clear that Haitani was enjoying himself given how his head was arched back on the other males shoulder. Ritsu couldn't make out who the person was who was doing that, and Ritsu didn't want to at the present moment as he pulled out his phone to distract himself.

XX

Yokozawa turned his head just when Takano entered the van. "The angles are good." He informed him. "You'll be able to access this on your phone or computer. Just remember to change the password."

Checking it on his phone and doing that just then, Takano nodded his head. "Thanks for the help."

"Sure." His eyes squinted in thought. "The guy is an upstanding citizen. A rich guy in disguise of a commoner."

"Yeah well, Ritsu disowned his parents even though his own parents aren't thinking that right now." Takano told him as they told the driver he could leave. "They still want him to marry this bitch. They want to drag him back to them. They also want to dump his son when he gets a little older."

Yokozawa sneered at that last one. "That is harsh."

"It is." As a silence fell in the van, Takano studied his long time friend. "It is admirable that you want to stay in this relationship with the target."

"Jordan." Yokozawa corrected. "Yes it is. He is really a good person that I enjoy being around with."

Recalling the deep pain in Kirishima's eyes, Takano said, "That's good that you are exploring that, but someone was hurt in this."

"I don't care. He should be pleased that I'm getting over you by dating Jordan." Adjusting himself, Yokozawa decided to look out the drivers front window.

"Yeah that sounds very convincing. You should say that when you aren't looking down to my below package." Takano countered as he almost smacked the man. "Look, I like that you are doing this with him. He does seem like a very decent person so I wish you luck. Perhaps just talk to, Kirishima. There is this tension that needs to be sorted out so you both can continue working properly."

Hearing the suggestion was logical. He will have to work things out between himself and Zen. "I will work it out with, Kirishima. As for the asshole staking out Onodera's place, perhaps just shoot a hole in their head. Cuts out the crap."

Almost chuckling at his crude but tempting suggestion, Takano decided not to. "No. I just want to question the person to see what they hell they want."

"All right, but just know that I'll have your back in case this is much bigger than what it appears." Yokozawa informed him seriously. Maybe it really was a good thing to let him go finally.

XXX

During lunch Haitani wasn't expecting to come across that same man again. His eyes averted quickly just as the woman handed him his sandwich, and he left the place quickly relieved to know that he wasn't being followed till he was pulled into the direction of a small park.

"Hey let go!" Haitani grabbed the hand that was on his to find it firmly attached. "Didn't you have enough fun on the train with me?"

The male smirked at that as he continued to pull him along. His eyes scanning here and there for privacy till he brought him over to a bench behind a thick pile of bushes and trees. From there he placed him on the seat. "No. After all those pleasant little sounds you did I thought I offer you something more."

Glaring up at the male, Haitani set his mouth in a firm line. "What a blow job?"

Smirking, the man put his hand against his chin considering that. "Well I would love that."

Seeing him move closer, Haitani was frozen. "You have nothing that I want."

Slowly the man straddled him. "Onodera Ritsu." He purred. "I have been watching you for some time and I know how you feel for him."

Heart rate increasing at that name, Haitani didn't realize how his hands were touching the others thighs. "What do you get in return?" That was perhaps the wrong question as he felt the man move his head down to his neck to kiss him.

Undoing his zipper once more, the stranger reached into his pants to pull out his penis. Stroking it he went to kiss Haitani. "I want you for the entire week unhindered. In return, you have Onodera for as long as you want." Moving down to the ground, the stranger pulled his member into his mouth.

"Unh." The thought of doing this with Ritsu unhindered was his dream. He wanted him writhing under him. "If you can guarantee this, I will do it."

"In return, I will have your ass for the week."

Those eyes were full of such promises that Haitani couldn't help but ignore. "Nonstop if it pleases you."

Unseeing to Haitani, the stranger texted someone else that they will now have an inside source.

XXX

"What the hell is going on here?" Yokozawa wondered as he wandered back into the office just to see, Zen being surrounded by a bunch of women.

Following in behind him, Takano had kept mum about this for Kirishima's sake. "That? Didn't you tell him last night to go and find a mother for Hiyori?" He pointed casually in that direction. "That's what he is doing under your orders."

Seeing Zen get up with one of the girls, Yokozawa observed how they left the place together. Listened from some of the other women how she was so lucky to have a date with him. "Well she needs a mother."

Pulling up the view to find the black car pulling up on Ritsu's street, Takano began to seethe. "True, but I can see that you are already green there."

"Doubtful." Head turning towards Takano, Yokozawa saw his frustration in his face prompting him to get up to move behind him. "Is that the car?"

"It is."

"Call Jun down there and have him make a delivery to that place." Yokozawa suggested. "You said that his mother-in-law babysits. Just give her something nice. Jun is great with surveillance."

Lifting up the phone, Takano spoke with Jun to give him detailed instructions on a job that he must do. After he hung up, he just remained glued to the screen. "Even private detectives don't have anything as high tech as this guy does."

"Not unless someone rich supplied it to him."

So they waited until they saw Jun show up in a goofy delivery vehicle before he did the happy jaunt out of there with a couple of plants. They watched as he disappeared into the building only to reappear first in front of a neighbor below, Ritsu's in an obvious distraction. After, Jun went up to deliver the second plant to Nara. Watching Jun appear back on the street to head back to his vehicle was when the cameras went fuzzy.

"What the hell?" Takano tried to bypass the system, but it was no use. Seeing the cameras go back on they found Jun's body on the ground. "Shit."

Yokozawa instantly alerted Kirishima before calling for a Cleaner down to the area. "This is a professional job."

Typing in a code, Takano pulled up Jun's point of view before his untimely death. "Still unable to make out his face, but he left that car."

XX

It took ten minutes for Kirishima to come rushing back in. The report from the Cleaners showed that they cleared everything in the area so nothing appeared suspicious. As he contemplated everything he looked over to how, Takano was taking it right now. He saw that dreaded aura as he went to, Takafumi.

"Please bring him and yourself to the conference room. We need to talk in private." He whispered as he wandered off to get any more information.

When he came into the room, Takano had his eyes closed. "Ritsu wouldn't do anything wrong."

"Well I have been trying for more information on your man." Zen placed a chair so he can sit on the other side of the table. "The only large piece about him that is important. The one piece that will make anyone barter and trade their kidney for, is the fact of him being an heir. Onodera Ritsu is a highly important person."

Placing his hand on his forehead, Takano started to think. Of course his thoughts were that of maiming someone. "Any clients who want someone killed? I'm aching to off someone until I get my hands into this bastard." Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out to see that it was, Ritsu.

 **Ritsu: Free this weekend. Would you like to have plans with the Onodera's?**

Two of his favorite people at his home. Takano would at least be able to drag them to his place.

 **Takano: Besides dragging you both to my house. Plenty. I want a sunset and sunrise with you both.**

 **Ritsu: Me too. I can't wait.**

 **Takano: I can't wait either.**

Putting his phone away, Takano lifted his eyes up towards the two men in the room. "I'm pissed." He told them in a low voice.

No fucking way in hell is someone going to take Ritsu and Tama away from him.

* * *

 **I need to get cracking on writing more chapters out. Busy schedule and all. I have plenty on my mind for this story that will be placed down in writing so that isn't no problem. I like switching from Kirishima's last name to first for Yokozawa to give off his own dilemma on how he feels personally for Zen.**

 **Thanks for your support. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll be honest here that the stranger that is with Haitani isn't an OC character. It is a minor side character that will be revealed in a future chapter.**

* * *

His hand went delicately over the cover as a smile fell over his face. His fingertips tingled in his excitement unaware of the audience he was attracting around him. As he rose up, Ritsu was smiling as he left the department to get something to drink after using the facilities. Of course he didn't expect Kisa to be standing behind him as he was washing his hands.

"Hey Kisa. How are you?" Ritsu asked as he went to dry his hands.

Standing there with a knowing smile, Kisa raised his eyebrow up. "I'm fine. You look utterly in love lately." Coming closer he whispered. "If I would of known I could of turned you a little gay, I would of a long time ago for my sake." Winking at him, he stepped away from him.

Eyes wide, Ritsu went into denial mode. "I'm a man here. I like women. Seriously, Kisa don't talk like that."

Still smiling, Kisa placed his hand on his shoulder. "For one, I'm just teasing about me hitting on you. I like you and all, but as a friend. For two, I saw you plenty of times with that hot ravenette you met at the coffee shop. I saw the way you both react to one another. I'm not stupid. Also if you need to talk to anyone about this, you can with me. I have experience and you can trust me."

Considering his words, but considering the echo chamber they were in, Ritsu had him follow him towards the outside stairway. From there he began to discuss his relationship with Kisa. There was none of him teasing Ritsu in anyway. He asked questions and interjected when needed. Still he did want to say one thing.

"You know he does remind me of my boyfriend though. He was straight when I first met him, but man he went over to the gay side pretty quick." At Ritsu's blush, Kisa quickly spoke. "What I'm saying here is that your boyfriend fell for you as quickly Kou fell for me. They also are these romantics. Of course the only difference here is that I believe your boyfriend is a sexual being by what I seen of him, and you are still shy. My boyfriend and I were pretty gung-ho about the sex part."

Ritsu's eyes went wide. "Well I was never much confident in it anyhow."

Kisa examined him. "I don't see why you aren't."

"What do you mean?"

Giving off a friendly lighthearted laugh, Kisa sighed then. "Oh you uke's." Clapping his hand down on his shoulder, Kisa grinned. "That seme of yours is completely one satisfied looking beast. So trust me when I say that you are good in the sack."

He could fry an egg on his cheeks, he knew he could. "Um."

Turning serious, Kisa said seriously. "Just remember you can talk to me in case you have any questions about this. When I was first going through this, I didn't really have anyone. I had to figure all this out on my own. So just come to me if you have any questions. I'm neutral here."

In the time that he knew Kisa, Ritsu knew that the man meant what he said. "Thank you. I actually appreciate it.

"Also get a cock ring if you want to prolong the sensation of not coming for a lot longer. It is worth it." Winking at his friend, he privately wanted to take a picture of Ritsu's flaming red face.

XXX

"Anymore information that you could pull up at all?" Kirishima wondered towards Yokozawa as his daughter busied herself in the kitchen.

"No and with us doing that private recon, this Onodera is extremely squeaky. He is a model citizen." He answered as a deep sigh escaped him. "His parents aren't gumdrops and rainbows though."

Raising his eyebrow up, Zen felt curious as he wondered what that Auditor pulled up when they had them drop by that publishing company. "Meaning?"

Yokozawa honestly didn't want to say it with his daughter present. "They honestly want to force a legal matter in to bring Onodera into the company. With that, they want him to marry a girl they want him to marry." Taking a sip of his tea, he continued. "I haven't told this to, Takano yet."

"We have to though. You know that it just might be them that hired this person."

"Yeah please kill someone who gets in your way." Yokozawa said as he skipped how many paces in front of him. "This is what happened to Jun."

"True. Still we need to find out who they are. For all we know, they want to take out Takano. Onodera-san is probably just the weakness to expose him." Zen pointed out. "He is our top member."

"I know and that does make him a target."

XXX

Kisa noticed the tall composed male before Ritsu did. He smiled knowingly wishing to tease his friend, but decided to pull his friend from his reverie. "Ricchan. Look at the marvelous scenery."

Lifting his head up, Ritsu spotted Masamune as he lifted his hand up to wave at him. Kisa was correct in it being marvelous. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Perhaps next time. I have my own hunk of a man to meet up with so I'll see you tomorrow." Waving bye to him, Kisa went off in the opposite direction.

Takano knew that to be the man from that one apartment he shot that prick weeks back. By the way he was speaking to, Ritsu he had nothing to worry about. Though when he spotted how Haitani came out of the building looking down at Ritsu, Takano saw a predator. A sexual one at that.

Coming up to him happily, Ritsu appeared very pleased. "Hi Masamune. How was your day?"

It was getting harder for him to lie. "Slow. Boring. How was yours?" Takano figured in telling a mundane something.

"Pretty decent. Just always busy." At that moment they were moving to where he parked. "Can't wait to get home. Mostly can't wait for this weekend."

That part perked him up. He'll take both, Ritsu and Tama off to his home to spend the weekend there. It'll be like them acting like a little family. "I can't wait either."

Watching the couple drive off, Haitani frowned in displeasure even as another person joined his side. Their knowing expression before they whispered in his ear had, Haitani following him down the stairs towards his own waiting vehicle.

XXX

Walking Yokozawa to the door to bid him a good night, Zen was always at this need to have him as pulled to him as, Zen was to him. There was always something about, Takafumi that he loved to decipher while the man went through the motions. He also loved that while he acted like he was a tough shit, he was a mild mannered baby kitten.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Zen just couldn't watch him leave just yet. "Not yet." He whispered almost achingly.

Yokozawa turned his face to him in a moment of confusion. He spotted a vision of hurt in the other that he couldn't comprehend even before Zen's lips were on his. While his eyes were large, Zen's were closed in a mask of solitude. Zen's hands were cupping his face in comfort and while Yokozawa knew he could get away from him, he was too stunned to do anything about it.

Pulling away, Zen took in the fact that he really caught him off guard. "I deeply care for you." He wanted to say more, but he said that as he opened the door. "Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening." Bowing to him, Yokozawa slipped outside only to find himself more confused. There was no disgust written on his mind, just confusion as he made his way out of there.

XXX

It was still a strange sensation to simply have ones ass up in the air while another pumped into you from behind. It also felt like a much larger scope for Ritsu at the feel of, Masamune's hand as he wrapped his arm around his waist to pump his erect member. How he managed to do all this with such control of his own body, when Ritsu could barely control his movements right now, was beyond him.

Still it was an increasingly erotic feeling as his breathing started to become more stuttered as he drew nearer to release. Ritsu spoke out his name. He pleaded to have this slowed down, but he felt he didn't say the words as his body was slowly adjusted to his back once more.

"I need to see your face." Takano came down to kiss him as he placed himself inside him once more. "I need your eyes on mines as we make love."

Ritsu arched his back as he clawed the bed. To hear those words from Masamune had him releasing much too fast now. "I'm sorry." He choked out.

Takano smiled pleasantly. "No need for that. I love seeing your satisfaction, and I'm going to keep giving it to you."

Glad to have him finishing up for himself, Ritsu felt himself slowly begin to harden again. "Shit."

"I see you already have your second wind." One hand reaching down, Takano held his penis as he bent forward to lick, Ritsu's nipples. The sounds of Ritsu's moans accompanied by the friction between them was driving him to the edge that he felt himself release.

"Masa-Ah-uh-mune."

"And I'm not even done with you." He pulled out of him to lower himself. Takano just loved how shy he was even as he took that delightful member in his mouth to begin pumping it.

His head tilted back while Ritsu gasped louder. He clawed the bed more as his head tilted forward to meet the gaze of Masamune's smoldering one. "Fuck!"

Takano's mouth was filled with him and while he continued to keep himself hard, he raised himself back up to put himself back inside. Those wide eyes of Ritsu's informed him that he couldn't believe he still wasn't finished, and Takano didn't bother to deny it as he thrust himself back inside.

Ritsu jerked at the invasion once more before, Masamune came down to catch him with a kiss. Arms around the taller man's body. Tongues tangling. Ritsu felt the warmth spread once more into his body in a satisfaction that had them both panting hard.

Parting just a bit, Takano kissed his cheeks tenderly before he disengaged down there to roll himself over to place Ritsu on top of him. Feeling him move a bit more towards his side, but rest his head on his chest with one arm across him, and one leg over his leg, Takano was in absolute bliss.

There was silence between them. Comfortable silence as they held one another. Their feelings confirmed, but unconfirmed at the same time since neither spoke out loud at time. Takano wanted to say it, but knew that Ritsu was still getting comfortable in this new role in his life. So he thought it was best to just say as much as possible without scaring him to death.

Still, Takano wanted to practically say to him passionately that he loves him.

XXX

Meanwhile in another place, Yokozawa had drinks with Jordan before he brought him back to his secret warehouse. He was flattered by how much Jordan felt for him, but it all was too soon as he laid there on a blanket in a car that was worth more than himself.

His pants were gone and his lover was busy licking his shaft very lovingly. They were slow methodical licks. Expressive actually to the point that even he almost blanked out, and he hardly did that before. The way that Jordan's eyes met his, Yokozawa moaned out. The guy was good at giving head, this he had to admit.

He watched him move up to kiss him, his taste intermingling with Jordan's. Yokozawa opened his eyes briefly to see the saddened look of Zen briefly before it materialized back to his lover. Thankfully, Jordan didn't notice anything as he went back down to remove the remaining bits of his clothing.

Feeling himself being prepared, Yokozawa kept seeing Zen's face once in a while making him wonder if he should stop this now.

 _'Why am I thinking of that bastard now?'_ Yokozawa thought almost helplessly.


	15. Chapter 15

**My gf kissed me for putting Kisa back in there again, FloralLover. He is a lovable character. Also rest assured that I won't have Yokozawa going to another simply out of guilt. That would be an unhealthy relationship. Thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

 _'Fucking black car,'_ Takano cursed inside his head. He saw it speeding away in the morning. Now here here was that black car in front of the Marukawa building with no one exiting the vehicle.

Yokozawa approached his desk knowing fully well why he was now here more than ever. "What now?"

"Bastard has now parked his ass in front of his work place." Takano wanted to smoke badly. He wanted to smoke and blow this fucker up.

Staring into the camera, Yokozawa narrowed his eyes. "And what about the employees there. Do you think they are all accounted for?"

"As far as I can see. Who in the fuck do I know who else has the hots for him except for this, Haitani guy."

"Well is he in?" Seeing his friend hot under the collar, Yokozawa spotted Zen having a roving conversation with a few people on the way to his office.

Takano groaned. "Yes. He is at his desk and all happily drooling over Ritsu." That is what he assumed at least.

Seeing two of his best workers disturbed, Zen wandered over to them as he caught the tail end of what they were saying. "Or I could go down there looking for a job."

Yokozawa turned to him alarmed. "And have him kill you like he did to, Jun."

Shrugging, Zen smirked. "No need to worry about me. It is a public street after all."

Texting Ritsu, Takano stood up. "No need. I'm seeing him for coffee. I'll see him soon enough."

"Good enough." Zen turned away as he had to decide what he wanted to do for his own break. As he wandered into his office to head to his desk, he was surprised by a slam of the door behind him. "Problem, Takafumi?"

Arms crossed. Stern faced, Yokozawa stood there facing this outrageous man. "Whoever that person is they are doing a great job of already dodging, Takano and killing off someone as skilled as Jun. I'm not saying we are cowards, but we need to still be cautious."

Unfazed by this reaction, Zen stepped closer. "I've been doing this far longer than you. If you are that worried about me." Another step closer. "Than go ahead and say it."

Deciding not to react in a way that he obviously wanted him to, Yokozawa told him. "You have a daughter to think about. For someone like myself, I don't have anyone like a sweet beautiful daughter waiting for me. You do. Can't you think of that?"

It was a good enough reason. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" Zen smiled. "Also you are right. While I will take certain cases, I still won't take on much due to that." He wanted to crush himself against this man. "There is something about this person stalking, Onodera that is causing a darkness. I can feel it and I am hoping that we can nail that bastard before they get what they want."

"The problem I have with this case is the fact in how close Takano is to it." Yokozawa began to wander his office almost mindlessly. "He is already compromised."

"True, but there is no way we can tell him to back off when he is already dating this guy." Zen followed him around the room with his eyes. "So we have to hope he is careful as he normally is."

"I know." He turned around to find Zen a bit too close to him. "You seriously enjoy getting close to me?" He inquired with his brow arched and his tone suddenly dry.

Hand around his waist, Zen placed him closer against him. "You could say that."

That low voice had him backing up and falling against the desk. Feeling Zen pressed close to him, Yokozawa watched his head dip down to his neck to suckle and kiss him. He felt Zen's hand brush down him towards his zipper. Felt those lips move back up to his ear to nibble.

Unzipping his trousers, Zen slid his hand inside to capture his penis in his hand. Shuddering sounds were heard from his bear. Trembling as well. Kissing his jawline, Zen wanted more of him.

' _Jordan!'_ That lone single shouted out thought broke him out of this as he simply pushed, Zen away. "I'm with someone." His voice was so low right now as he moved to the door. "This can't happen."

"Yet you forgot about him." Zen reminded him as he approached yet again.

Adjusting himself back into his pants, Yokozawa almost sneered. "That was due to what is happening right now."

"A low level threat right now." Zen said as he placed a hand on his door. "Please tell me something, Takafumi, do you make it a habit to forget someone that you are seeing?"

As he opened his mouth to speak, Yokozawa was interrupted by a...

XXX

Takano felt an ease just sitting across from Ritsu, though in truth he wanted to whisk him away to do sinfully pleasant things with. Something that Ritsu seemed to sense given the blush on those cheeks.

"Masamune?"

He sounded so cute in even how innocent his name passed his lips. That question mark. "I want to ravish those lips of yours."

That turned him even redder and even as Ritsu wanted to deny it, he did desire it. "What's stopping you?"

"Oh thank goodness! This saves me a call."

Takano and Ritsu turned their heads to a tall average looking male staring down at, Ritsu. As Takano gave him a cautionary look, Ritsu smiled nervously at his tone of voice.

"Huh? What's happening, Hasegawa?" Ritsu asked before glancing to Takano. "Oh Masamune, this is an old family friend, Hasegawa Giro. Hasegawa this is Takano Masamune."

Bowing to him, Hasegawa smiled. "Hello. I'm happy to meet you, Takano-san.

"Happy to meet you." Takano said back, but not exactly in the same tone.

Seeing the jealousy marked in Masamune's eyes, Ritsu thought to get this over with. "So what happened?"

"Well you better see this little video to really see the true scope of it. I was trying to send it, but the damn thing is much too large." Hasegawa complained as he fiddled with his phone. "Fucking thing kept spitting it back to me. Anyhow, here it is."

Taking the phone from him, Ritsu watched the video between, Lily and his parents. There they were talking about him. Sighing, he handed the phone to Masamune so he can have a gander at what he had to put up with. "I can't believe this crap that I have to put up with."

"No shit. That's why I'm happy I ran into you." Hearing his name called, Hasegawa grabbed his two orders as he waited for Takano to finish viewing the video.

Finishing the video, Takano will have to question the whole validity of it. The whole convenience, later on. Handing it back he looked to Ritsu knowing that he'll have to get him out of here a tad more earlier. "I met that wonderful piece of work before."

Noting the sarcasm, Hasegawa almost laughed. "Well she gets worse. Still his parents just love her." He looked to Ritsu. "I know he wishes he had siblings so he didn't bear this burden alone."

"Yeah." Ritsu sighed. "Well at least I know I have a good relationship now again."

"I'm glad. You deserve it. I'm still navigating my new relationship. Still I enjoy it." Bowing to Takano again, Hasegawa smiled. "I hope to see you again. I'm sorry this is brief, but I have to get this back or else my girl gets cranky over cold coffee."

Saying good-bye to him, Ritsu heard numerous sirens going off suddenly before emergency responders came flying by. "What the hell is happening?"

Hearing his phone going off, Takano glanced at his screen to see that it was Kirishima. "Takano here."

Ritsu tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it when he saw how he was reacting before he stood up. "Masamune, what happened?"

"I have to go. There was an explosion in my building where I work. That was my boss." His tone was distracted as he began to walking out of there fast with him in tow. "My friend, Yokozawa, you met him." He paused as he found he couldn't find his keys. "He's hurt. Um, I have to go."

Seeing him unable to function properly right now, Ritsu grabbed his keys from him. "I'm driving. You can't drive in this state." When the taller man tried to take the keys away from him, he stopped him. "No! I won't have you hurt too. I drive and you concentrate on other important things."

Nodding his head, Takano relinquished control as they went to his vehicle.

XXX

The alarms were blaring inside the building. Smoke was smelt and seen here and there. The workers in the secret organization were not only scrambling to keep themselves safe, but the documents as well.

Meanwhile in one office, Zen was busy trying to revive Takafumi. "Come on you stubborn, Bear. Wake up." Hand against his face, Zen patted him gently. "Shit, come on."

"Uhn."

Hearing that first moan was almost like music to his ears, but Zen needed to get him out of there. "Come on." Placing an arm around his shoulders, Zen lifted him up. "I'm getting you out of here if it kills me."

XXX

Climbing out of the vehicle, Ritsu and Takano couldn't believe what they were seeing. All the emergency crews were around. People were still scrambling out of the building, and Takano seemed intent on seeing it all at once.

"The smoke is coming from off my floor." Takano whispered out as he moved forward before he spotted someone familiar.

Ritsu watched as he dashed off to a woman who looked banged up. He watched as a paramedic rush up to her as she stumbled into, Takano's arms prompting him to rush forward himself.

Takano studied the normally collected woman appearing very lost right now. "Aoki-chan, I'm sorry to ask, but what about the others?"

Her eyes had to fight hard to keep focus before looking at him once more. Her mouth opened and closed as she thought of who was still up there. "I couldn't get back in. Door closed tight. I heard people. I came down to tell them. They told me to be here."

Yeah she was lost. Takano rose up as the paramedic placed a mask on her before he joined back up with, Ritsu. "She's pretty out of it. She doesn't know."

Unable to know what to do or say, Ritsu knew that this would be frowned upon in their own society, but he knew that Masamune would appreciate it. So he reached out and took his hand.

Seeing their joined hands, Takano squeezed his hand gently before glancing back up towards the building.

XXX

"You can release me, Zen." Yokozawa demanded as his eyes took in what he could see through blurry eyes.

One arm still around him, Zen wasn't comfortable in doing that. "You were hit hard by debris."

"So? I have a hard head." Moving slightly away from Zen, Yokozawa examined what the others were doing with the door. "Ram the door open if you can't just pry it open." He told them as he moved forward. "Find something hard enough to do that with." Moving towards the nearest desk he leaned against it just to nurse his head.

Zen studied him for some time before he barked out some orders to his subordinates. They all had to get out of there even when the fire extinguishers finally kicked on. "Really? Now you work? Fucking fire has been going for a while now." He shouted at the ceiling in frustration.

XXX

Seeing him about to completely lose it, Ritsu tried to calm him several times till he felt a jerk to his arms. Felt his alertness coming back to life. Glancing up, Ritsu spotted Yokozawa coming out with someone helping him out.

Takano saw that all of everyone was as safe as can be. They did a decent enough job of securing that floor a long time back it seemed. "They're all fine." He moved forward a bit just to get told to stay where he was.

Seeing blood on Yokozawa though, Ritsu knew that he would be in the hospital. "I'll be right back."

Takano followed his eye to see that Ritsu was speaking to a paramedic even as Zen kept himself occupied with, Yokozawa. Having him come back over, Ritsu informed him which hospital they'll be transported to.

XXX

Yokozawa opened his eyes to find he was alone in the room with, Ritsu. Initially surprised to find him there, but not minding really, he just groaned as he adjusted himself. "Where are they?"

"Oh, Masamune and Kirishima-san said they had to discuss some business together before returning." Ritsu stood up hoping to at least offer his services to him. "Would you like a nurse or some water?"

"Water is fine. I think I've been poked enough." He watched as the slightly younger male poured water before handing it to him. Taking a sip of it, Yokozawa asked softly. "I'm surprised you came. I saw you when I came out of the building."

"I didn't want him to be alone. I knew how important this is." Ritsu explained. "I-I know you don't like me-"

Yokozawa cut him off. "I don't know you to hate you. I was just jealous." He answered honestly. "He set me straight and now I'm perfectly fine in being supportive for him."

He said that all with such a straight expression that it was hard for, Ritsu to believe. "Oh."

"For you to do that for him must mean you must love him." His eyes went to meet larger green eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Yes. I just haven't said anything yet." Ritsu blushed.

Sensing truth in him, Yokozawa nodded his aching head. "I won't say a word to him about it. Just know that he'll do anything for you."

XXX

Secure connection. Accessing different cameras in the city. Same dark figure. Indescribable face due to what they wore. The person was almost like a ghost. The cameras only scrambled shortly before the explosion went off. It was a tease for them to see.

"This wasn't meant to kill. Just to warn us. Just to harm us a little." Takano whispered as he looked at the laptop with, Kirishima.

"Exactly. This person is obviously after Onodera and he is a professional. No amateur will do this to this length." This was just absurd as he leaned back. "Should we have a hidden protective detail on Onodera now?"

"Don't know." Takano's jaw kept on clenching. "I can't just keep him at my house forever."

"Even if that is the safer option. You have safety options there."

"I do, but he wants to be close enough to work." He let out the hugest breath. "This person wanted to show us that he means business."

Kirishima considered their options quietly even as he thought of, Takafumi. "As of now, we are already moved into our second site. Yokozawa will be out of here in the morning after his observation is done."

"The Bear might be on the war path tomorrow." Takano said as he tried to broach another subject. "Did you inform-"

Zen cut him off. "No I didn't inform him. You know how he hates this kind of attention."

"I do, but he still would of been touched." Rising up, Takano handed the laptop to him as he decided to reach out to their former target. The guy should know after all.

Saddened eyes watched as the call was being made. Rising up, Zen thought it might be best to leave for now. He didn't need his daughter to be anymore worried about him than she already was.

* * *

 **Don't know if the character Hasegawa had a first name. We looked, but couldn't find it but he was in episode 11.**


	16. Chapter 16

Haitani stared hard at the other male as he held up the device. In all the times he had figured out his sexuality, he had never used one of those. "I'm not sure about this."

"You a chicken, Shin?" He teased while he approached him. "I demonstrated it last night. Did it look painful to me?"

He was still unsure. "No, but I'm still curious about something."

Tilting his head, the male got back on the bed to position himself between his legs. "Tell me." Bringing the device down he teased him with it.

Jerking a little, Haitani sighed. "How is all of this going to get me, Ritsu?"

The teasing eyes turned cold suddenly as the male caught the other in a bruising kiss. Haitani struggled against it as the male decided against the device in favor of himself. It brought Haitani gasping for air in how rough he was being till he slowed it to more gentle thrusts.

"Forgive my jealousy. I have gotten quite attached to you, Shin. I know you love him, but I feel we have something special. I want us together for a longer time."

The shudder that ran up his spine brought up a newer excitement as Haitani leaned back. "You can do what you want with that device."

The male grinned happily at those words as he propped his legs up. "Just relax and soon you'll be brought into heaven."

XXX

"You really came back to work much too soon." Zen admonished Takafumi. Watching the man rub his temple was beginning to drive him crazy.

It was hard enough sneaking away from Jordan, now he had to deal with Zen. "Seriously will you quit your nagging. I'm fine." Feeling his chair jerk before he met the eyes of Zen, Takafumi quit his bitching as he noticed how close they were.

Nose against nose, Zen breathed his scent in. He lost one person he loved much too soon before and again he almost did again. "Stop being stubborn."

There was that hurt. "How is Hiyori? Does she know what happened?" His concern focused elsewhere to that darling daughter of Zen's.

"She hugged me and insisted on sleeping in my bed last night. Normally she acts more grown up than myself, but last night was different." Zen sighed as his hand met the man's cheek. "Very different."

Clearing his throat he moved away from Zen to gain some clarity. He ran his hands through his hair as he moved off. "I should see how Takano is getting along."

"With me, we can be a family."

That sentence had him pausing just to turn to Zen. "It could even still happen with someone else though."

Zen cocked his head. "True, but I'm going to accept everything about you. Will Jordan once he finds out about you? If he does."

It was too much of a valid point. "I could only hope he does." Turning the knob, Takafumi left the office.

Takano was at his desk when he arrived. "I heard you had a very interesting conversation with, Ritsu last night."

Sitting down beside the man, Takafumi smirked. "It was interesting indeed. He isn't all that bad."

"Thanks for that. It meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." Takafumi insisted as he thought about the conversation with his lover. The way Ritsu confessed how he felt for Takano. How he admitted some other little things. It made it easier for him to move on knowing that, Takano had someone caring about him a lot. "Now we should get ahead of this shit for brains before he does this again."

Smiling wickedly, Takano went through the surveillance again with a fine tooth comb to catch anything worth catching.

XXX

Hatori approached behind Ritsu's desk to give a disguised critical eye to, Haitani humming away happily. Whatever has gotten into that man he has at least stopped hounding, Ritsu so much. "What has gotten into him?" Hatori whispered down to Ritsu.

Popping his head up to study Haitani for a mere moment, Ritsu could only shrug. "I dunno. I talk to him about work and nothing personal. I try to sway away from that topic from him."

"Due to his attraction for you." Spotting the surprise in his fellow editors face, Hatori raised a rare smirk. "Oh we aren't blind over there. We edit manga for a living. You learn to read between the lines."

It felt like he was dragging his chin to rest on the palm of his hand now as he looked to the pages below him. "Great." Was Ritsu's only dragged out remark to that. Now if they could tell him the more important information like; Who was responsible for putting a bomb in Takano's building? That would be great.

"Oh don't be upset by that. Things like this happen all the time."

He knew that Hatori was just trying to be supportive, but Ritsu couldn't take the conversation much more. "No it is just the fact that I'm still disturbed by what almost happened to my friend yesterday. If he just happened to be in that building still."

Gentle hand on his shoulder in a show of support, Hatori gave him a slight encouraging smile. "I know there were some injuries so be happy it wasn't anything serious. Be thankful that everyone went home to enjoy another day."

Ritsu was thankful of that. "I am. I just keep thinking."

"Yeah." Hatori wasn't made of stone as much as Yuu might think of him as. "I actually would too. In spite of what I say right now, I would too."

"Um, hey Tori. Line two is for you." Mino announced from his desk.

Nodding his head, Hatori leaned down. "Think positive. Stop thinking of that building and think that at least your friend is alive and well."

Feeling the pat on his shoulder, Ritsu thanked him as he slowly turned back to his work. Hearing his line go off, he picked it up to answer it to give off some excuses before getting up to leave his desk.

Getting off on the ground floor, Ritsu glanced around to find the person no wheres around. Grumbling about wasted time, he wandered outside to find himself seeing Lily dressed in a very skin tight dress. "Bye." Turning around, he was caught by her claws digging into his wrist. "Don't touch me." Seething under his breath, Ritsu grabbed his arm away from her. "Now go away."

Lily smirked as she grabbed for him again. "Not until you come with me." She bided as she tried to force him away from the building.

Cursing, Ritsu came down because of that inept shy courier always causing trouble. Seeing that the idiot wasn't around, he had to assume that he was tricked. "I disowned them for a reason. I hate you for a great reason." Pushing her away as best as possible, Ritsu backed away quickly. "Now leave before I decide to actually hurt you."

That tiresome smirk was on her face still. "You are a gentleman so you wouldn't do that to me." Lily was irksome. "You are a pretty desirable man so why don't you give up and be with me."

"So I can give up my dignity in more ways than I could keep count? Lose my son? Be with a harpy?" Ritsu shook his head with disdain. "I'd rather not."

Those uncaring eyes of hers shown as dull as that concrete on the sidewalk. She was certainly someone that was dried up gum. Worse than what was in the sewer systems. The thought of any type of life with a person like this made his skin crawl. How he remembered seeing her at his parents home. How she watched the news broadcasts and she would cackle like a witch when she heard of a poor victim of murder. Ritsu couldn't understand her. Couldn't understand why his parents thought she was an absolute angel.

"You are nothing but an absurdity." Was Ritsu's final comment as he turned to head back inside. He still had to keep food on the table for his son and himself.

Releasing a huff of indignant air from her mouth, Lily cocked her hip out. "Absurdity? Please."

Stalking himself back into the elevator, Ritsu slammed his hand against the button for his floor. Now his intention was to complain to the courier for playing this trick on him

In the evening, Ritsu found his smaller frame being lifted up against the wall as he was boldly kissed by, Masamune. His legs unwrapped around him so he could slide down. No thoughts other than pleasure entered his head as Ritsu found himself on his knees in front of him. Never did he think he would do this with another male, but the second he freed Masamune from his pants, Ritsu knew there was no going back.

There was the first tentative flick of his tongue. Takano looked down to see his pre-cum forming a thin string from his penis to those lips. He watched transfixed by how Ritsu came forward to kiss his tip. It was almost like a virgin the way he kept testing the limits. The way that mouth wrapped around him, Takano moaned in his delight at seeing those lips around him. His hand went through that silky hair he loved so much as another moan escaped.

Ritsu's eyes slowly went up timidly. Afraid that he was disappointing him in spite of those moans. His eyes went back down to avoid those eyes of Masamune's for now. So swirling his tongue around his tip, Ritsu continued to enjoy the strange sensations this was causing him. The taste wasn't so bad prompting him to ache for a bit more. More until he felt a shifting causing him to once more look up.

Takano smiled softly down to him as he extended a hand out for him to take. "Let's head to the bedroom."

Accepting his hand, Ritsu stumbled a bit towards his chest making him blush before giggling a bit. "Sorry." Feeling arms wrap around him, Ritsu felt warm. Felt his heart soar even as his eyes met his. "Masamune."

"Ritsu." Kissing him, Takano could taste himself upon those lips. "No need for an apology when I can hold you."

 _'Why does he have to say such things? It makes my cheeks burn off.'_ Ritsu thought as they wandered into his bedroom. _'Still. This is really nice.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**That was really kind of you to say, FloralLover and I appreciate the words greatly. Also it was my intention of making that Lily as odious as possible so no one can have sympathy for her at all. As for the mystery man with Haitani, they are simply just using one another until they get what they desire.**

 **I'll reserve my words for Historia later on in person. ;)**

 **I do thank the new people that have clicked on the story to follow and read it too. I appreciate those as well.**

* * *

The weekend was here and Takano was warmed at seeing father and son in his living room playing together. He approached in contentment of solitude. He smiled as Tama reached out to him for his attention, and he gave it gladly.

Resting on his knees, Ritsu examined with the softening of his eyes as Tama giggled. "I can't wait to hear him speak."

"Well I'm sure it will be soon." Making Tama giggle once more, Takano smiled lightly at him. "Were you an early talker or a late one?"

Tapping his chin, Ritsu had to remember. When he did, he made a slight unhappy expression. "Late. My mother complained to me about it often. She thought I was going to be slow because of it."

"Well she is wrong. I see nothing slow about you."

"Thanks." Ritsu studied his son. "I want to hear him speak so badly. It would be like an early Christmas."

"And an early birthday if I can hear it too." Takano whispered while he handed Tama back.

Placing his son on his lap, Ritsu had been wanting to question when his birthday was. "When is it?"

His eyes turned dark. "Christmas eve."

He observed at how his jaw was clenching that it was the time of year, Masmune obviously felt the most loneliness. "March twenty-seventh for me." His voice soft. "I heard from many that hate having their birthdays during that time of year."

Takano almost scoffed. "I should of been use to it though." He adjusted himself. "Parents never caring to remember. Always brushing me off. Being left on my own. Though I was lucky with my grandmother when she would call me or want me to visit." He smiled. "I actually liked visiting her. She was warm. I felt some hope until I found out a week later she was gone. My mom already knew the day of, but didn't bother to inform me for a whole week. She honestly thought it didn't matter."

Tama's eyes were huge while his hand was seeming to reach out to him for comfort. Ritsu couldn't believe the coldness. So reaching out with one hand, Ritsu took Masamune's hand. "I know words can't express it truly, but I am sorry they did that to you."

"I wish I had a chance to tell her how I felt about her."

He watched as his dark hair hid his face as he bowed it down. Ritsu moved forward to wrap one arm around him. "She knows." He whispered into his ear.

The feeling of the one he loves so deeply embracing him had Takano smiling a little more. To feel Tama move his body against him had his hand on top of him. This felt like home to him.

XXX

Kirishima took a long lingering half-gazed look at, Takafumi's blue dress shirt with dark dress pants to find he wasn't arguing with half of the buttons done up top. "There was no reason for you to dress up so handsomely for me, Takafumi."

Scowling before nabbing the folder roughly away from the man, Yokozawa went into his modest living area to review the file. His eyes scanned it wondering why this couldn't of waited. "This needs Takano's expertise." He continued reading the file more. "Why couldn't this wait till he returned?"

"Because he needs a distraction to keep his mind from his other pressing issue." Zen raised his hand up in the air as he searched the words. "Well now also ours too."

"Hmph. I'd say." The Target was a class A creep that did need to be extinguished. "You know he'll say yes to this. He hates these type of people." Handing the file back to Zen, Yokozawa growled. "My eyes are up here."

Smirking as he went to stare amusingly into those flared up grays, Zen shrugged. "It's time we go out for drinks. You have been shirking your duties with me since you owe me."

He shook his head as he went for his tie. "I have a date so that will need to wait." Picking up his tie, Yokozawa placed it around his neck.

File down on the coffee table, Zen quickly stalked up to him to turn him around before he could tie it up. With Takafumi's back to the wall, Zen trapped him where he stood. Fire to fire in both their eyes with neither wishing to back down. Zen began to breath hard as he refused to break eye contact.

"Go ahead and spend time with him, but I want to tell you something." He paused as his breath began to shudder. "Never in my entire life have I felt this way for a man before, and then you came along." Zen reached up to touch that face that continued to engrave its way in his heart. In his mind. "I was instantly attracted to you and I still am. Each day I can't wait to see or hear from you." His hand went to where he was hurt. "When I saw you hurt, I was afraid. I haven't been afraid in a long time, but I will say I was more elated to see you waking up."

Takafumi didn't speak even as those lips pressed against his before he made his way out of his home. There was so much more being said by his actions than his words that he almost called, Jordan to cancel the date.

XXX

Haitani knew the aura felt strange before he allowed him inside his apartment. He examined the unhappy visage to see that nothing could be said to make this right. Ritsu left for the weekend obviously with that guy.

"It is quite simple for me to follow him, but it raises too many red flags for me." The male was informing him far too firmly. "You have to try to get him back on your side."

"I'm trying." Haitani felt his desperate ire. "He now knows I'm with someone. So I'm hoping this helps ease his mind that I'm not trying to jump him."

The laugh was almost hissing due to his frustration. The man couldn't believe that he decided to involve someone like this into this. "Well you are and I'm trying to help out. We just need a little something from him first before you can have him fully."

"Like what? I'm hoping you really aren't going to harm him." Haitani never wanted Ritsu hurt.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your love. We just want something else from him." His eyes appeared constantly half lidded as he studied the world. Maybe a little sleepy to some. "For now, I want to still enjoy myself with you until you get what you desire."

XXX

Yokozawa watched as Jordan passed out from their over exertion. He pulled out of him slowly as guilt pounded upon his brain like a battalion of soldiers going to battle. He laid on his back to study the ceiling before he got up to place his boxers on. He turned to look at Jordan some more before he took a robe, and his cell to head to the hallway.

He moved as far from the bedroom as possible just to glance at his contacts only to find that he had no one he could speak to. The source of his dilemma was currently with his daughter, and he was here with his lover.

His back moved against the wall just so he could think, and to find he couldn't.

XXX

He brushed the sheets down to expose that wonderful sweet naked body underneath. It felt like a growl was emanating from his own groin at how perfect, Ritsu appeared. Takano was called to temptation as his lips met his skin. He traced each loving tender kiss down his body towards his flaccid penis.

Very carefully he ran his tongue up and down that slit where it caused a twitch to the member. He smirked as his eyes went up to that face before tasting a little of that pre-cum. It was bad to do this with his sleeping lover, but Ritsu looked so sexy with his hair tousled like it was.

Ritsu moaned as he felt additional weight between his legs. Opening his eyes he saw Masamune softly moving his penis against his own. "What are you doing?"

The released moan that he suppressed for so long, escaped. Takano moved forward to kiss him. "You are incredibly sexy." Another kiss. "I couldn't stop myself."

At how it felt with their tips connecting and both their liquids appearing like unseparated spittle, Ritsu tilted his head back. He had to see how he felt physically before his knees went up. "Then don't."

That permission was such sweet undoing for Takano as he moved into position.


	18. Chapter 18

They were set to head back and Ritsu was just readying the last minute packing till he heard a sound that caught his attention. "What did you say?" He whispered to Tama. The wait. Agonizingly slow as he peered into that sweet face. "Tama? Is there something you want to say to me?" He bided sweetly to him.

"Dada."

Knees weak, but body coursing with excitement, Ritsu called out Masamune's name as he kissed his son. "Who am I?"

Sweet smile before the repeated word. "Dada."

Hearing rushed footsteps descending the staircase, Ritsu picked his son up. "He spoke. Masamune, he spoke." To his son again he bided him sweetly to speak once more.

"Dada!" Tama chimed out louder as two separate males kissed on both of his cheeks.

"You finally got to hear that sweet voice of his." Takano was proud of them. "You are very lucky."

Hand reaching out to grab Masamune's, Ritsu still held onto Tama with the other. "I am."

XXX

Jordan reached out to Takafumi to take his hand. "Live with me." His finger brushed against the skin. "I want to lay beside you every night."

He long stopped feeling those intense emotions for Takano. Now his emotions were between two different males. Yokozawa didn't want to hurt either one of them. "I would need to think about that."

"I know. I just love you so much that I can't help myself."

Jordan is cute at times in a very non-annoying way. "I'm flattered." Standing up, Yokozawa went over to his side of the table to kiss him deeply. Pulling away, he put his nose against his. "I do need to head to get this overhaul done of our business. This needs to be done before tomorrow."

"All right. Hey if you are free later, do you want to come over?"

Kissing him once more, Yokozawa straightened up. "If I'm free."

XXX

Takano's senses were on high alert as soon as he stepped into the apartment. Someone had been here. After he made his first accurrsary scan of the place to make sure that no one was there, he made an excuse to head back down to his car to retrieve something. When he returned, Takano did a private scan of the place for any bugs. He cursed when he found a few of them.

Now with his phone, Takano searched for any different signals. Hearing Ritsu playing with Tama, Takano was at least grateful he didn't get to see the constant growing frown on his face. There were very carefully hidden cameras in this place too.

"Tama passed out." Ritsu stretched himself out into a long yawn. "What have you been doing?"

Takano grimaced. "Just texting Kirishima. He had some silly concerns about a job." When he turned to face his boyfriend, Takano's face was more normal now. "Tama obviously passed out cause he kept on saying the same word since he left my place."

Wrapping his arms around him, Ritsu wistfully smiled. "I think so too." Feeling those arms return the embrace, Ritsu glanced up. "It has been a wonderful weekend."

"It has." Takano agreed while he hoped that Ritsu couldn't feel the devices in his pocket of his sweater.

XXX

The next morning, Kirishima and Yokozawa frowned at the devices on the desktop. The bastard was truly bold. Grabbing the device to trace the serial numbers, Yokozawa got to work as Takano distracted himself with the newest job.

This author had Takano slapping the file down hard. It angered him in his beliefs even as his current anger was still staring him in the face. Kirishima didn't need to ask him if wanted to take this job, because he knew that Takano accepted it.

"Marukawa is having a ceremony for that author. It will be out in the open and it will be by the end of the week." Kirishima presented him with the plans that he obtained over the weekend.

That means that Ritsu may be there as well. That gave him some reservations, but he hoped that Ritsu was one so diligent in his job that he wanted to stick by his desk more than anything else. Still he knew that a massive audience will rear a massive amount of confusion leaving him a chance to leave without detection.

Yokozawa lifted his head up. "Fake serial number on the camera. Also the bugs appear to be handmade." He thought about where some of the bugs and cameras were before furrowing his brows. "The person is perverted to have them mostly in there. Still with him attacking us and killing Jun, the person isn't just a stalker."

"You could of done a free show for the bastard, Takano before pulling it out of there." Kirishima suggested in a not so serious tone. "Of course I wouldn't want to show my partners tender areas."

Takano got up from his seat as he ignored the last part of what his boss said. "All I know is that I want to get these bastards."

Waiting for him to be fully out of the room, Yokozawa shook his head at Zen. "Why in the hell did you feel the need to say that shit to him?"

"I don't know. Often times I just want to cut the tension, but even I don't want him to advertise his lover to this freak or freaks. I do have some morals." Zen informed him as he came close. "I'll get the tech guys to look into these things to see if they can tell us anything more."

Yokozawa stared absentmindedly at the computer screen as his mind continued to growl in its own resonance.

As for Takano he decided to head out for a smoke to calm himself, but the smoke turned into long drags that brought him to realize he just smoked three cigarettes. Staring at his almost empty box had him kicking the wall in anger. He should just go and confront that person in the black car once he shows up again.

XXX

 **Friday**

The whole set-up for this one author was ridiculous to him. Takano could see it with greater ones, but not this one. Even Ritsu complained that this was far too much fanfare happening. He even said that even though he is one of the earlier authors at this company, he hadn't produced a single best seller in five years. This was all to appease the man into producing a great work out of him.

Takano smirked at the utter derision his boyfriend had even if he wanted to be respectful of the person. Anyhow, no one will be respectful of this shit any longer once his skeletons come out of his closet.

Grabbing his binoculars, Takano did a scan of the area before going back to assess his weapon that was already ready to be used. He positioned his special glasses on and made sure his gloves were secured on him.

XXX

Yawning, Kisa enjoyed having a break from his work, but hated having the forced company outing like this. The guy wasn't even a manga author. He was just a literary guy. A plain, ordinary, ugly, literary guy. He wasn't at all in the same caliber as Akihiko Usami, nor ever as handsome looking. He wasn't even next to Kyo Ijuuin. Two very tasty males in their own rights. Still it made him think of Kou as he raised up his phone.

 **Kisa: Wish you were here so I wouldn't be so damned bored standing here.**

 **Kou: If I was there I would whisk you away to kiss you hard as my fingers dance against your skin.**

Kisa blushed as he began to respond back to him. He had to stop him from saying anymore before he had a massive hard-on in front of every person here.

 **Kisa: Please save that for later. You don't want me walking around with a woody.**

 **Kou: No I wouldn't since that is only reserved for my attention. ;)**

 **Kou: Also I will wait and tear your clothes off to satisfy you. I promise.**

 **Kisa: I hope so because I look forward to that.**

Hearing Isaka welcome everyone in coming, Kisa knew he had to pay attention. Off to the side was the massive amount of plain nearby standing by for his accolades that he really didn't deserve.

XXX

Takano counted down in his head as he waited for his opportunity to strike. Everything about him was calm even as the surprisingly large crowd below seemed to have quiet down as well. This is his career.

Spotting the author stroll up to the mic as if he was going down a beach, Takano raised his rifle up. He positioned it. He immediately held the target in his sights. It will a quick kill.

XXX

Hatori fought the urge to even chuckle himself as Mino made a joke of how he wandered up to the mic. 'The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man,' from Ghostbusters. He did even remind Hatori of that imaginary creature.

"It's bad when I wish to go upstairs to go back to work. I should of stayed up there with Rittie." Kisa complained as he placed both hands behind his head.

"Onodera has an excuse to why he is still up there. It is called a deadline with a certain author that is absolutely needed." Hatori knew that he didn't have to tell them since, Isaka came up to Onodera personally to speak to him. It wasn't anyones faults if they can hear him.

Kisa's mouth twisted knowing he was right. "Yeah well..." His words caught in his throat as someone yelled out.

"GUN!"

There on the stage was an author shot dead. Kisa stared at the man in horror feeling he just rented a horrible movie. The man was still standing there with hole in the middle of his forehead. Behind him, Isaka was shocked into horror as he had blood all over him as Asahina was forcing him to move away. When the body fell down in a dull thud, that's when Kisa began to run.

XXX

 **9:00pm**

Takano stepped out of the elevator to approach the familiar apartment door. His body was always calm before a job and during, but never when it came to Ritsu. This is when his body came alive. The thought of his fingers just brushing against that tender flesh as their lips met brought the normally cool man into someone far more jubilant as he rose his hand to ring the door.

The sounds of footsteps came padding down the short hallway before the sound of the deadbolt and the lock came undone. As the door opened, Takano was looking into the rejected glare of Ritsu. It was so strange to be coming from those beautiful eyes as the last lock still remained secured between them.

"Ritsu." Takano's voice held concern in his voice as he stared at his love. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone. Just go away. I never want to see you ever again." Ritsu screamed whispered to him. Even in his upset state, he couldn't wake his son.

Confusion marked Takano's handsome features. "Oi, Ritsu, what do you mean?" He spotted a tear coming down from those green eyes. "Ritsu."

"Leave." The door closed shut as the locks slid back into place once more.

Closer to the door, Takano could hear audible sobbing now happening. "Please talk to me. Why don't you want to see me any more? Please."

The sobbing twisted at his gut as Takano continued to try. He didn't want to pound at the door, but Ritsu wasn't listening. "Ritsu, please. I won't leave until you talk to me."

Faster than he can comprehend the man was capable of, Ritsu was outside his door grabbing him by his coat to push him away from his door. "I saw you." He hissed out.

"What?" Takano was being pushed towards the elevator and even he found himself brought against the wall.

"You killed him." Ritsu gritted through his teeth. "I saw you through the window with a rifle. A snipers rifle." At the mention of the rifle he saw how, Masamune's eyes went wide with shock. "You're a murderer." He pressed the button to the elevator. "I never want to see you ever again, Takano."

Takano grabbed his hand to stop him from saying that. He had to talk sense into him, but what he received was a punch to the side of his face. "Ritsu." He wept out.

Stepping away, Ritsu brushed some tears away. "I-I-I can't believe I fell for you."

Watching him dash back into his apartment, Takano extended his arm out as if he can catch him from escaping.

In his hallway, Ritsu collapsed into a huddle as he broke down in a torrent of tears. He allowed his heart to open up only to have it broken apart by a murderer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Man Thanksgiving was a bear. First there was a fight at my families house. Gravy flung around between my sister and her husband. Bad scene. At my girlfriend's gathering, she gets food poisoning and they forget that she is allergic to cherries and coconut so they didn't bother to mention it to her until after the fact. She is still recovering and has decided to recover at my home where it is safe for her. I hope everyone else had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrated it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Ritsu sat there almost dead on his couch after the police left. They questioned him if they saw anything unusual yesterday, and he told him he was actually inside working on a deadline still.

He lied for Takano.

He lied for a murderer.

He didn't know how was able to lie so efficiently at all. Normally he would of backed down at such hawk-like gazes, but this time he didn't. Was he afraid of Takano attacking him? Attacking his son? No he wouldn't of attack his son, you can't lie about such affections.

Can you?

Ritsu felt drained and wanted to sleep, but couldn't even as he heard the door. He hoped for a friend as he rose up to get it, but what he received was Him. A man that haunted his dreams. A man who had bags under his eyes right now as he presented a file to him.

"Please read this. I'll be back for it later." Was all Takano said before he departed.

Stepping back into his apartment, Ritsu went back to his living room to read the file, and lifting up a flash drive. So far the file was a monster come to life, but it could be fabricated. Now for whatever was on this drive. On the drive as soon as he loaded it, was a nine year old child sitting there before the author came into view.

Ritsu watched as much as he could of it before he ran to the bathroom to throw up. The man was a pedophile. Rising up to rinse and brush his teeth, Ritsu came out to see another video of another child. This had him ejecting it.

It was an hour and a half when Takano returned to find a far more greener looking, Ritsu giving him back the materials with venom. As the door was about to close, Takano slipped inside to halt him.

"Leave, Takano."

To hear his last name given now hurt as, Takano approached. "Ask me any questions that you would like. I will answer you." He pleaded.

"Why do you do this job?" Ritsu blurted out. "Do you hate life this much that you wanted to do it that badly?"

"Yes and no." Takano answered. "While I hated my upbringing, besides my grandmother, I hated how things were. Why didn't I deserve any love? Did my mother hold any joy when she first held me in my arms? Why was the only person who saw good in me was my own grandmother and kids?" His breathing felt so hectic right now as he even said those questions. "The answers to those first two questions were that my own parents didn't see any true value in me. Even as their only son, I held no value. My mother thought she destroyed her own life once she had me and decided to continue to keep telling me that each day until the day I left."

Ritsu was now glad that Nara had Tama right now with her. "And what about your grandmother and kids?"

"I don't know why she would think that when even I didn't see it myself. The way I would treat others. I didn't care if I hurt others." Takano never really cried. "I did however protect kids when I saw when they needed it." He shrugged. "I guess I could see myself in them at times, and I wanted to protect them."

"Why did you get into this line of work? You are so smart, but here you are doing this instead." Ritsu stepped away. "You weren't using me, were you?"

Takano snapped out of his misery to instantly take him gently by his hands. "No. Never. I would never do that with you. You are this happy meeting in my time of life when I was giving up on ever finding love."

 _'Love?!'_ Ritsu's head screamed at him as he stepped away. "All right then. I'll take your word for it there." Honestly he didn't want to get into anymore touching right now. "Now to my question about your job."

Sorrow filled him once more at the loss of contact. "The jobs we take are mostly ones that are used to eliminate a cancer. For example that author being so untouchable in what he did to all those children. His crimes were buried so deep that the client that hired us is the one he finally pissed off since he dared touched his own child." Takano knew he was baring his teeth. "I cannot stand people like this."

"The courts?"

"Justice even turned their backs on the innocent in favor of the guilty. We just do what we can in however way possible to fix it. Sometimes it is death. Other times it is to expose them so severely that they won't breath again." Takano raised his brow. "Do you know the person, Takayaki Giro?"

Ritsu nodded his head. "I heard of his story. Years of everything that came to the surface..." He cut himself off. "You?"

"Yes." Takano admitted. "That one was a group effort."

"Should you be telling me all of this?"

"I trust you even if you don't trust me anymore." Takano answered even in a disheartened tone. Reaching out to touch him, Ritsu stepped back. "Ritsu." His voice was low as he fought the tears back.

He was resolute. He was still disgusted right now. "I lied when the police were here to question me to see if I saw anything. I lied." Ritsu bit out. "I lied out of fear. I don't want anything to happen to my son. I have to be here to protect him at all costs."

Takano stepped closer again. "I would never do a thing to harm you, Ritsu. I swear to you. You mean so much to me and I feared that this day would come. I feared it and now that it is here I have to trust that you know in your heart that I would never hurt you or Tama."

"Of course you aren't since I told you I want you to leave us alone. So leave now."

"Ritsu, please.."

Pushing against his chest, Ritsu started to breath heavily. "I don't care what you are capable of. I want you to leave us both alone. I never want to see you again or so help me." He paused. "I will contact the police."

He tried to reach out again, but Ritsu hit him hard. Takano knew he couldn't blame him, but he honestly wished that he was never caught. "I really do care deeply for you, Ritsu."

Ritsu stared at his back as he retreated out his apartment. Once he left he rushed to the door to lock it up tight. He was torn up inside between wanting to hate the man that he loved so dearly, but knowing he couldn't trust him now.

XXX

Yokozawa stepped into the house and found his senses filled with the scent of booze in the air. Picking up a forlorn Sorata,he tickled the cat under the chin as he stepped into the living area to see that, Takano was not exactly in his living state. There was beer and bottles on the coffee table along with a laptop.

"Come to hit on me now that I've been dumped?" Takano tossed his empty can to the side where the waste basket was only to miss. "Opportunist ass."

Unfazed by that insult, Yokozawa sat down on the couch. "No. I came here as a friend and only that."

Searching for his glass of sake, Takano almost cheered until he hissed at him. "Don't you dare insult, Ritsu. He's a beautiful man."

"I wasn't. In fact, I can understand why he would do what he did." Feeling a sloppy hit from his friend, Yokozawa did an exasperated sigh. "I'd worry about the same thing with, Jordan too."

"A bit impossible when your feelings are stronger for, Kirishima than him."

Struck by that, Yokozawa observed the stumbling man as he complained about needing more liquid for his diet. Hearing the pilot going, he got up to see Takano stumbling away from the kitchen. "Ulch! Stupid man!" He yelled rushing off to the kitchen to turn off the pilot. Hearing glass breaking, he rushed to locate him before he killed himself.

Going up the back stairs, Yokozawa could of sworn he heard sobbing. Even in college, Takano would just brood away, but never sob. So when he came across him in his bedroom on his bed holding a pillow against him, Yokozawa thought he appeared far younger now than his current age.

"I love him and he's never coming back to me." Sniffing the pillow, Takano took in the scent that still held Ritsu's fragrance in it. "He slept on this last time."

Well this had him pausing to even sit on that bed. Yokozawa didn't want to ruin that scent for him. "Takano I know that you love him."

"Like you love, Kirishima."

Watching him lay down on his side, Yokozawa blinked at that. "What?"

"I've seen the way you've looked at him compared to Jordan. You're in love."

Coming closer just to pat his shoes, Yokozawa excused himself as he went downstairs to make a phone call to, Kei. "Hey I'm at Takano's and he is falling apart. Onodera saw him kill the target. His place is a wreck and he won't listen right now." Hearing the older man say a few words, he then hung up before deciding to tend to the destruction.

XXX

Kirishima arched his eyebrow up after he entered the house. There were bags to the side filled with bottles and cans of empty alcohol. A Yokozawa still freshening up the living space even as he noted his own arrival.

"Where is he?"

"Still upstairs. He's sleeping it off." Takafumi stated as he began to put the cleaning supplies away.

Seeing the man look incredibly exhausted, Zen came up to him to support him. "I know you're worried about him. He'll bounce back. I'm sure of it."

It felt really good to be in his arms. "I doubt it. Before he met Ritsu, he was always sulking quietly. After he met him, Takano was really happy."

Running his hand through Takafumi's hair, Zen gazed deeply into those sorrowful depths. "I love that even in how blustery you act. You truly have this tender heart."

Takafumi pushed away the second he felt the urge to kiss him. Was Zen's face just imprinted into his mind due to how much he worked for him? Was Takano correct? No Takano couldn't be. Though he would like to explain it. "Do I? I don't know about that sometimes."

"You do."

XXX

In his dream state, Takano dreamt of their last time together. The way Ritsu begged for more. The way he had him on his lap, those green eyes gazing into his own. Full of want. Their bodies just had so much need as Takano continued to fill him up from the inside.

He still loved the way Ritsu would stare lovingly at the sunrise as he rested on him. That to, Takano, was an absolute fantasy.

XXX

His tall frame on the floor as an equally tall frame was between his legs, Takafumi groaned as he felt that tongue run up his pulse point in such a slow torturous way. His hands in Zen's hair as he continued to moan unaware of how much he was sliding down. That tongue seemed to be working such magic as it teased and enticed.

"Mmmm ahh..." Takafumi moaned out lowly now fully laying on the ground.

Zen smirked as he continued to taste the man under him. He didn't want to go fast. He just wanted to remain slow. Take his time with him as his tongue went down to run against his balls.

"Nnnh." Takafumi twitched, but didn't complain.

Such temptation was before him as he lifted the perfect sculpted globed below him to run his tongue around his puckered hole. Zen smirked at another positive reaction as his finger entered.

"Mmm... Zen..." Another delicious moan escaped those lips. "Please."

It was so tempting to ask the man about, Jordan. So tempting indeed, but he knew that Takafumi would snap out of it. "Please, what?"

"Ahhh." He twisted his head to the side as he felt that tongue tease him once more. "Make love to me."

Rising himself up, Zen looked at him directly. "Are you certain?"

Eyes half lidded, Takafumi took in the area in which they were in before he pulled away abruptly. "Fuck."

Disappointment flooded inwardly as Zen observed the man full of guilt. "Took in the surroundings?"

"I did, but I forgot about Jordan." Was Takano actually correct? It seemed that lately, all roads led to Zen.

Watching the man stand up without caring he was without his pants and underwear, Zen observed at how he stood in front of him. "You aren't gonna blame me for this, are you?"

Takafumi shook his head even as he heard an alert from, Takano's computer. "No. I'm not." Stepping over to the counter to look at the alert, he pulled it up to see that the black car was in front of, Onodera's place. "Guess who's back."

Stepping behind him, Zen saw the guy step out of the car, but was unable to make out what they looked like once more. He just stood there watching the building now from outside the car before moving towards it. Lifting up his phone, Zen called out an alert to head to Onodera's place for protection detail.

Touching his bare ass, Zen put a finger where he had it before. "Put clothes on before waking him up." He suggested.

"As if I need to be told twice." He grumbled before fumbling with his clothes.

XXX

Takano, Yokozawa, and Kirishima had been on separate phones trying to communicate with their teams for over an hour. The bastard approached the building and the team went over to deal with it, but after that, the cameras went blank.

"What?! Can you confirm?" Kirishima practically shouted over the phone before an eery calm shot across the house. Both the other two men stared in anticipation before Takano cursed. Turning towards the screen he saw it.

Takano held the side of the screen before he rushed out of there with, Yokozawa at his heels. Kirishima could only stand there seeing as, Onodera Ritsu stood with a tiny little bundle in his hands over a distraught woman holding a man that was brought down by that unknown assassin.

With resolve, Kirishima also left to head over to the sight.

XXX

Takano ran up just to break through the police line shouting for, Ritsu. The man stared up at him in surprise before halting him with an extended hand. "Ritsu."

Ritsu came up to him to whisper. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Never. I would never harm them." Takano answered honestly.

Shaking his head, Ritsu looked back at Nara weeping away. "We didn't see the guy. It happened so fast. He was dressed all in black. Ryu tried to protect us, but..." Suddenly he glared. "If you have anything to do with this, I swear I will..."

"Ritsu, I didn't do it or had anything to do with it. I swear to you." Takano didn't know where to begin while they were so public. "We need to speak in private about what is going on since he will now come after you."

"Who is coming after me and why? I'm no one. I'm just someone who had sex with you." He sneered. "I'm just someone who lost someone he cares about like a real father." Tears streamed down his face. "Now please leave me alone so I can be with Nara."

"I will, but I would need to speak to you in private."

Shaking his head once more, Ritsu dismissed him without a word as he went back to, Nara.

Distressed, Takano went back to his friend as they moved towards his car. "The man in black did this. He killed his father-in-law. Ritsu thought I had something to do with this."

"This might of been a plan all along. To get you out of the way in order to expose, Onodera." Yokozawa whispered as he spotted Zen coming to them. "The guy in black did it."

Nodding his head, Zen saw the bags increasing in, Takano's face. "We'll get the bastard and whatever place he works for."


	20. Chapter 20

It decided to rain today. Ritsu thought it seemed rather fitting given the depressing atmosphere. He was at, Nara's as she remained in her room laying in her now empty bed. Her husband will no longer be coming home. Another life taken from this family even as he glanced over to see his own wedding photo of himself with, An. To his left was his son sleeping soundly.

His eyes suddenly shifted around him to note how much larger this home seemed to have gotten with so little people in it. Again his eyes glanced over to see, Nara coming in with her disheveled hair now. Bags under her eyes. It made him get up to see if she needed anything.

"May I get you anything?" He asked out of politeness.

Nara looked to her son-in-law with no malice in her eyes. "He did it to protect us."

"I know." Ritsu came to her as she begun to weep once more. "I wish I could of done more."

"You did. You protected your precious son. That is all that is needed." Nara pulled away just to make him understand her words. "No one is blaming you."

The thing was, he was blaming himself. Even though he had to protect his son. He still wished he could of done more.

XXX

He was allowed to be gone from work for a week due to his circumstances. When he returned, Ritsu brought Tama along so the daycare center can take care of him till, Nara was back on her feet. Though getting off on his floor, Ritsu suddenly felt a song permeating his mind. A song he listened to in England for some time from his roommate. A song by Gary Jules called Mad World.

All around me are familiar faces

Worn our places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world, mad world

How sort of ironic he felt right now to be thinking that song while he trudged along towards his desk to begin his work day.

XXX

Meanwhile with, Takano he was thinking of the same song as he performed his own personal surveillance of the crime sight now. He knew that Ritsu hadn't been here, but at Nara's for the week. Also per the camera at his work, Ritsu was there right now with Tama.

He wondered if he can get Ritsu back again. He hoped he could. He hoped he would listen to him. Takano hoped he could kill this bastard himself just for ruining so much, and upsetting his Ritsu, and Nara for him killing Ryu. As he thought of this, his mind drifted back to the song.

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

He shut the song off in his head again. It was getting him no wheres as he resumed his mission.

XXX

The day was long. The day was depressing as Ritsu made it home after so many asked him how he was holding up. As well intentioned as that question may be, it depressed him further. It just reminded him that there will be no more, Ryu. Nara will still be without her husband. Also there was no Takano.

Making it onto his floor, Ritsu saw Takano sitting there on the ground. He wanted to kick at him, but with Tama, he couldn't. So he went to unlock his door to head inside with Takano at his heels. Whatever the man had to say, Ritsu couldn't wait to hear the fairy tale.

"Would you like any help?" Takano offered as he watched Ritsu head to the kitchen for some food.

"No. I can do this on my own." Readying, Tama's food, Ritsu came back over to him. "Hey buddy. I got what I promised you."

He was now reduced to being an outsider in, Ritsu's world. He was only allowed to observe him as he fed his son. Observe as he went about his daily routines. Does that mean he will observe when, Ritsu falls in love again? Takano's stomach fell as he turned away just to allow him privacy. He didn't want to since this is a sight he loved to behold. The man that he loves with his precious son.

Burping his son, Ritsu smiled at his son as he brought him in for a kiss. "You are so sweet."

"Has he said anything else?"

Broken from his spell, Ritsu replied softly. "No, but I'm sure he will again."

There was that palpable tension in the air as both men stared at one another. Takano wondered how wise it was to do this even in front of a baby right now. "I truly am sorry about what happened to, Ryu."

Ritsu came a little closer to him. "Who did this?" He hissed out.

"I don't know. We've been trying to figure out who the assailant is. We do know that he has been stationed outside your apartment for the past month. We have installed cameras to watch his movements, but he activates a scrambler before he does his deeds." Takano let out a frustrated sigh. "The first time he killed one of our best operatives when he authorized him to come here to make a plant delivery."

Now he was closer so he didn't yell. "You knew about it for this long and you didn't bother to tell me? You have any clue how that makes me feel right now?" Ritsu wanted to scream at him, but his hands were tied.

"Angry and violated. I do understand." Takano had to continue to speak calmly. "I have been living with this guilt since I fell for you."

Ignoring that, Ritsu thought to ask. "Is he responsible for what happened to your building?"

It didn't escape him how cautious Ritsu's voice is. "Yes. We caught him on camera. Still no facial shot."

Hearing a little yawn behind him, Ritsu excused himself to bring him to his nursery. His thoughts on the man out there and what he should do.

Only when he re-emerged, Ritsu came to stand in front of him. "How do I know that he isn't here for you and not for me?"

"Valid question and to speak the truth, we didn't know. The thing is this; If he wishes to harm you, he had plenty of chances to do so. With me, he almost did with the building." Takano told him before he spoke of more information. "He planted bugs and cameras in your apartment while you were staying in my place the last time you were there."

His eyes were large as they went around the room. "What?! Are they here now?"

Pulling out a device, Takano decided to enlist it again. "I'll leave this with you for your peace of mind."

"What peace of mind? I have none now." He grumbled as he was shown how to use it before they wandered around the place quietly only to find none.

Placing it in his hand, Takano allowed his hand to linger there touching his own hand. "I really do honestly care about you with all my heart."

Snatching the device away, Ritsu shook his head. "This I doubt very much."

Taking him by his hand, Takano brought him against his body. "I do." He breathed out as his hand moved in his hair. "I never want this to end."

"Baka!" Pushing him away roughly, Ritsu sneered. "You should of thought of that before you lied to me."

XXX

Waving off Hiyori as she sped off to her friends place to spend the night, Yokozawa strolled into the apartment to find, Zen just lounging on his couch in a thoughtful mood. They had no plans for tonight as he rose up his hand in invitation.

"I guess that it is good that she has plans for tonight then." Takafumi said as he got closer.

Tilting his head back, Zen had to smirk at the raven. "Why is that?"

"Then we can go out for drinks. I'm buying obviously."

"Add dinner to that and it will be a better plan." Rising to his feet, Zen didn't bother to question the other about why he was here. It was apparent that it was because of the blackmail.

Still as an hour and a half went by with, Takafumi not really saying much except small talk, Zen couldn't help his curiosity. "No plans with your lover?"

Takafumi shook his head. "Well I did have one and he didn't take it so well. I had to change clothes before coming to see you."

Raising his brow, Zen was more curious now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he knew I was getting over someone before I met him. You know that was, Takano." Takafumi snickered a bit there. "I'm truly over my friend. I guarantee you this." Picking up his chopsticks once more, Takafumi paused a bit more. "Well he took me to that car garage of his once more to obviously have another go in this special car of his. Well I didn't wish to."

"Special car?" Seeing the contemptuous expression in the other mans eyes had him holding his hands up. "I apologize. Keep going."

"I appreciate it." Clearing his throat, Takafumi continued. "Well I told him that I've been having reservations. While he is truly a nice guy, I just couldn't see myself with him in the long run. I told him that I needed to end it. Jordan didn't take it to well to the point that he wanted to prove himself."

"By tearing your clothes off to make love to you in that car again." Zen figured. "That isn't special. What did you do? Beat his ass?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't. I just pushed him away and reasoned with him. I really do care about him." Takafumi paused as he lifted his food up towards his mouth. "The thing is that my heart belongs now to someone else."

Zen watched as the man ate as he diverted his eyes in a show of not feeling embarrassed. The Bear has feelings for someone else. "Is this someone else, me by any chance?"

Check getting placed on the table, Takafumi immediately paid with it as he continued to eat. As the waiter took the card to swipe it before returning it, he just wrote his signature before getting up to leave.

Dumbfounded, Zen followed the man out. Followed him as they got into a cab to go back to his place. All the while they were quiet even as he went up to his apartment to let them both in. Zen was beside himself as he wanted to know till he felt himself pushed against the wall by the other.

Takafumi claimed his lips while his hands pushed his coat off his shoulders. They'll have to clean up after. This will be perfect now. This is just perfect as it is as their tongues continued to fight for dominance. He pulled away to sprinkle kisses on his chin, to his jawline, to his ear before he can whisper, "Yes, you."

Feeling his own coat now taken off his shoulders, Takafumi was being guided backwards obviously to the man's bedroom. He groaned when he almost tripped, but Zen assured him with touch alone that he would be fine as he soon felt his back meeting with a soft surface.

"I don't know how often we can do this part with my young daughter usually around." Zen whispered as he felt hands lifting his sweater up.

Kissing up that toned torso, Takafumi growled at how sexy this man was as he began to undo those pants. "Than I guess that means you'll have to keep kissing me."

Pushing those arms up, Zen removed the other man's sweater to reveal what he already knew was there. That beautiful muscular chest. "Oh that is a promise." Moving down, he began to undo Takafumi's pants too.

"What was that picture of anyhow?"

Smirking, Zen moved down to kiss him. "I'll promise to show you after we make love."

Watching the man get up to remove his clothes the rest of the way, Takafumi watched in rapt attention even as he helped him with his pants, and shoes. "I'll hold you to that."

Smirking, Zen had only received a sampling of him, and now he'll receive the whole feast. Moving up between those legs, he licked the already hardened member that was leaking fluids. "You really do taste good."

Not satisfied in being on the bottom right now, Takafumi moved him easily on the bed to his back. On his side he moved to lick up the side on the hardening shaft. Fluids showing. Glistening in the dim lighting. Sliding his tongue slowly around the tip slowly, he slowly moved the entire cock in his mouth while moving his head to the side. The moans it caused had him brush his finger against those balls. The shuddering breath Zen did was caused when he barely grazed his teeth against the skin.

"Fuck that feels phenomenal." Zen was breathing erratically. "Takafumi."

Applying some sucking pressure, Takafumi heard the others hand just scraping his own bed linens even as those hips bucked. Releasing the pressure, Takafumi bobbed his head up and down before teasing him once more. Now to have hands in his hair begging for something more, had himself smirking as positioned himself down to lick that puckered hole.

XXX

Even as Ritsu hit him once more in his anger, Takano felt red flags fly up alerting him to something as he moved towards the window to look out it casually. There was that bastard once more. This had him raising his hand up to silence Ritsu.

"He's here." Takano whispered as he pulled out his weapon from his hidden place. "I have to go out there. Please stay in here. Don't come out for anything. Don't answer the door unless it is me. Do you got that?"

Unsure of whether to believe him or not, Ritsu could see how tense the other man was. "I'll call the police then."

"Negative." Takano put his hand gently on his arm. "I don't want anymore innocent casualties so please stay here for, Tama's sake. I'll return shortly."

Ritsu watched as he went and left his unit before he went to lock up his door tight. Breathing heavily, he wondered if this was truth or not now.

**To be continued**

* * *

 **Sorry folks but it would be really long if I didn't cut it off when I did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. FloralLover, I wanted Yokozawa to be more of the seme once he accepted his feelings for Kirishima. Though I can see them switching roles from time to time. :)**

* * *

Rapture took hold of the older man as he watched, Takafumi bring his own legs over those strong shoulders. Those gray eyes, even grayer, as his desire had him lining up his own manhood against his readied section. Zen couldn't stop staring at this man as he first thrust himself inside of him.

"Shit!" This was even more than he had ever imagined already as, Zen was met with another thrust.

Takafumi was indeed possessed as he watched that wavy hair just bounce with each movement. Enjoyed how those stomach muscles flex and unflexed with each action. Most of all it was those eyes and that mouth. That overconfident bastard was sexy as all hell, and now he was all his.

Zen opened his mouth up against another loud moan only to be met by, Takafumi's lips against his. His hands cupped against that strong jaw as he wrapped his legs around that waist.

XXXX

Tapping almost mindlessly on the steering wheel, the stranger stared up at, Onodera's apartment knowing that it still wasn't time to make his move. He was informed to hang back by his superiors until the next chess piece came into play.

Onodera Ritsu. A born rich boy who decided to go out on his own due to not enjoying what his parents had to say. He smirked actually admitting he can see why he left them to do his own thing.

The guy wasn't like a model or anything that should go into fashion magazines, but the stranger enjoyed the way, Ritsu looked. Sweet slim lithe body. It made him wonder how flexible he truly was. That pretty hair. Those large green eyes. The stranger smirked once more even as he thought about visiting that sap, Haitani for a stress reliever.

Scratching his chin due to the fabric covering his face to obscure his identity to anyone else, the stranger suddenly thought how, Ritsu lucked out on meeting up with, Takano in the first place. He was always the one that the high priced clients wanted to go to first. He was a legend in their own industry. An industry that never tattled on another to the authorities unless you wished to have the largest hit set upon you.

Takano was the slyest one with top notch sniper skills for someone who never attended the military. His intelligence had always led him in and out of any situation possible, but this time it seemed that being so close to, Onodera was clouding him. Just clouding his judgement skills.

Though in truth, the stranger could understand. Ritsu is a very pleasant distraction indeed.

Cursing at himself for being careless with his knife, the stranger moved to retrieve it off the floor when he heard two cracks above him. His attention diverted up to bullet holes in the back and front windows. Seeing the deadly appearance of Takano himself, the stranger decided to engage as he grabbed his kama weapon.

Emerging from the vehicle, the stranger eyed Takano with the same intense glare that, Takano was doing himself. Showing his chosen weapon, he hoped that the assassin wouldn't disappoint.

Takano didn't as he brought forward his own kama. Black as night and something that he had to admit was far more lovelier than his own. The question was if he could use it.

"Such a coward in not showing your face." Takano didn't even want to muse this. His hatred was trying not to spew. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

"How does Onodera taste?" The stranger taunted while he positioned himself. "I'm quite curious."

Takano refused to raise to the bait. "Why him? He's innocent."

"We know. He is still quite tasty."

"You killed his own father-in-law."

The stranger grinned. That he knew, Takano could see. "His fault for getting in the way. I was simply there to grab what I wanted."

"You just want him only." Takano figured even if he had no true clue why. Thing is he didn't want to question him on why truly unless he had him captured.

No words were said as the stranger went for the first strike.

XXX

Zen heard alert texts happening off his own phone until one tone made both men pull apart to cover their ears while gritting their teeth. This one had him scrambling from under, Takafumi to pull up an image. "Cameras now! Takano has engaged him."

"Fuck." Takafumi scrambled for his clothes as he tossed the other clothes to Zen. Rushing to the other room where he knew where the laptop was he returned to pull up the secured server. "Shit." He breathed out.

Zen was pulling up his pants as he viewed the screen. Takano truly had more of an ease about him when it came to his fighting style at times, but it was not to be mistaken. "We should head down there now."

No words were uttered as he kept the laptop with him knowing he was riding shotgun. Takafumi only had to hope that Takano was the one to show up this asshole. That person had to be put down.

XXX

The slice effectively went into the man's side, but it wasn't a kill shot. Takano just did enough to make him bleed and weaken him enough as he slowly positioned himself. This other assassin was far more brasher it seemed in terms in how he acted, but Takano wasn't fooled. He was intelligent enough to do enough on his own against the many. Still, Takano could do the same.

Suddenly the man came at him far faster and flashier than before as, Takano worked to block him. The temptation to rip that thing that guarded his identity was great, but he knew it would be faulty even as a slice to his own arm was felt.

The stranger laughed mockingly even as, Takano hit him in the chin with the hilt of the kama. "Fuck you are exciting to fight. Better than that little shit you sent on that errand before." Still not a rise out of the other man. Not even any trace of emotion in those eyes. "Perhaps after I win this then I'll just head up there to introduce myself better to, Onodera. I can imagine those large green eyes looking up at me as I fuck him hard."

Not rising up to the bait, Takano brought his free hand to swipe the blood from his wound to place it in his mouth. "Você é patético." He commented in Portuguese before making his next move against the male.

XXX

Up in his apartment, Ritsu had to chance to look outside. He just had to. He was curious on what was happening as he carefully glanced out to see, Takano in a full fledged fight with the one in black. His senses went on high alert as he clutched the nearest thing to him for comfort. In spite of his anger for Takano at the moment, Ritsu still loved him.

XXX

Raising his eyes up at the approaching car, the stranger just grimaced at the sight even as, Takano delivered another blow to him. His eyes teared up slightly at the pain he was under. Felt his weapon too entangled now with that of the other's in order to know that, Takano was the winner of this round.

There it was, the weakness. Takano could now see some of the outlines of the other man's eyes to know that if he saw them again, he would indeed know it was him. "Got you." He whispered.

Those eyes were going into his own soul as the other pulled his knife out to slash him in the side. Hearing the doors closing and seeing the familiar sight of, Yokozawa and Kirishima step out, the stranger had one chance. He quickly pushed Takano away to throw yet another hidden weapon towards one of the other men.

"Takafumi!" Zen called out.

Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa raised up his own weapon as the door slammed to the black vehicle before firing off a shot as the car tore off. When Zen came up to him along with, Takano he just shook his head. "I'm fine. We have to get him now."

"Stubborn ass, but he's right." Zen pushed Takano a bit away. "Tend to your injuries and I'll tend to him. We'll try to catch up to him."

Taking a heavy breath in before releasing it, Takano turned his head up towards Ritsu's place.

XXX

Hearing Takano on the other side of the door, Ritsu opened up to gasp at the blood that was on the side of him along with some blood at his arm. "We should get you to the hospital." He said as he pulled him in. Locking up the door, Ritsu then dragged him to the bathroom. "Where else did he get you?" It was then that he noticed more tears to his clothing.

"You oughta see the other guy." Takano mustered out as he went past him quietly into the bathroom.

Sighing quietly, Ritsu left to his bedroom to see if he had anything to fit him. So he went through his drawers until he found something decent. Something he never got a chance to tailor to himself yet. So heading back to the bathroom there was, Takano just sitting there only in his underwear appearing like an intent tiger.

"I found something for you to change into." He said before going to grab his first aid supplies.

Takano observed while Ritsu set to work applying the antiseptic along with the bandages on him. They weren't as deep of cuts like the ones he did of that man out there. Still, Takano was on edge as his hand went out to go under, Ritsu's chin. "My home offers far more protection for you than here. I can drive you to work. It would be no problem."

Getting up to wash his hands, Ritsu then turned to him. "No thank you. I just can't. I don't trust you."

Reaching out to take his hand, Takano made sure to close the door partially. "And yet you want to trust this guy in not coming back for you? You are the guy he wants. I don't know why, but you are, Ritsu."

Conflicting emotions continued to stir as another knock on the door was heard. "Who now?"

Putting on the clothes that he was being lent, Takano grabbed his weapon to go over to the door to check. Relaxing a little, he opened it up to allow, Kirishima and Yokozawa in. "Guys, first of all there is a baby sleeping in the place. Second of all, did you kill the bastard?"

Yokozawa sniffed the air as he decided to stick near the door. "I wish. No he gave us the slip."

Kirishima looked beyond Takano towards, Onodera. "You really should head yourself to a much safer place. An apartment such as this is not safe from someone like that." Pointing to, Takano he added. "Look at him. He is never injured when he actually faces down someone before."

Hearing his phone vibrating, Ritsu cursed under his breath. "Who now?" Storming off he picked up his phone to glance at the i.d as 'Unknown.' He breathed out heavily as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Glad that you answered." The voice purred over the line. "Before you respond I sincerely beg for your child's life for you to consider him. Refuse to go with them. If you do, well then, I'm not responsible to what will happen to that beautiful child of yours." There was a pause as he snickered over the line. "You do know he looks so innocent through my scope, don't you?"

Eyes wide, Ritsu's heart beat erratically. "What if they force me?"

"If they do then it is their funeral after all. Still I will know if you go with them willingly." Ritsu could hear an audible click over the line. "You have a nice voice, Onodera. Perhaps inform them that Nara would be taking care of your precious son tomorrow."

He was shaking as he heard the men still whispering in his hallway. Ritsu had to think. "What do you want with me?"

"Many things, but right now I need you to do this for your son." The phone shut on that end leaving, Ritsu breathless.

Takano felt it in the air as he spotted the tension in, Ritsu's shoulders. Coming over he snatched the phone from him to see that an unknown caller contacted him. Grabbing his hand he had forced him towards the bedroom before, Ritsu could stop him.

"I can't. He's gonna kill Tama. I can't, Takano." Ritsu grabbed his shirt collar to make him understand. "Please."

"I'm staying here then." Seeing the alarm in those arms, Takano had to clench his jaw. "I'm staying on the couch so you can be comfortable away from me. I know you hate me now."

Ritsu was more conflicted though. He hated him. He loved him. He trusted him. He didn't. He wanted to hurt him for betraying him. He wanted to kiss him for protecting his little family. "I don't care about me right now. I care about my son. He has a gun aimed on him now."

His eyes now wide, Takano rushed out of there to inform the others. With that they both left to find the bastard. As for himself, he went into the nursery to see that the curtains weren't fully drawn. So he carefully went over to draw them more in before removing Tama carefully from there, crib and all, to move to Ritsu's room.

"Tama." Ritsu breathed out as he went to sit on his bed to place his hand on the side of the crib. His sweet baby boy. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Was all Takano said as he moved out of the bedroom.

XXX

The Stranger winced at the pain that continued to grow in him from the slashes that were made. He honestly should of left to tend to his wounds, but his pride prevented him from doing so. Though as he saw how the curtains closed all the way, he knew it was time to definitely leave once the other two left that apartment.

XXX

Lifting his phone up to his ear, Takano spoke softly into it. The man got away. The constant murmur inside of his head as he cursed away brought him to a stand still as he wandered to the bedroom to see that, Ritsu went to sleep. It surprised him really as he wandered back to the living room to sit back down.

"Go home and rest. I'm staying here to watch over them." Takano whispered almost too slowly. "No I'll be fine. This is just taking more out of me due to the nature of the beast." Listening to Kirishima speak some more, Takano finally hung up as he began to wander around the small apartment to arm the place in case the ass made a small appearance.

XXX

Haitani was startled up by a strong slam against his door. Moving towards it in a cautious way before glancing out the peep hole, Haitani opened it up to gasp at the sight of his lover even as he wandered into his own home.

"I'm gonna clean up." Was all he said as he moved to the bathroom. "I need fresh clothes."

Blinking his eyes in a dumbfounded way, Haitani did just that before rushing towards the bathroom to be hauled into the shower with him. "You need medical attention."

"Fuck that shit. I just need this."

Feeling his clothes being taken off, Haitani felt himself hoisted up, and pushed into a bit too forcefully. Crying out in pain, Haitani met the eyes of his lover as he glared at him. "It hurts."

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again. Forgive me for this." The stranger insisted to carve away that whimpering voice. When Haitani began to give up and moan out his own lust, the stranger knew he won even as his blood mixed with the water below.

XXX

Coming out of his bedroom, Ritsu paused to study Takano lying on the couch. He crept closer towards him to the point that those eyes opened up with feral alertness. "I got hungry."

Takano watched him from where he was preparing something in the kitchen. No offerings of food, but he got up anyhow to go in there to see that it was merely a sandwich he was preparing. "Do you have enough for me?"

Nothing was said as Ritsu prepared a sandwich for him as well. After it was done, Ritsu and himself ate quietly. With all the time they have known one another they always had something to say.

Now there was just silence.

Finishing up his food, Ritsu cleaned up before he felt himself lifted up on the counter. "Takano. No." He pushed against him as lips claimed him.

Pulling away, Takano was out of his mind. "Call me by my given first name. Please." Kisses him. "Come and stay at my house where it is safe." Kisses him again. "If anything were to happen to you and Tama..." He would die if something were to happen. "Please."

Hearing Tama begin to cry in his bedroom, Ritsu had to excuse himself. Still he had enough time to tell him; "I do appreciate you protecting us. It is just that I'm not ready to trust you again right now."

It felt like a stab to his heart hearing that. It had Takano bent over on the counter panting.

* * *

 **Fuck the alerts from hell. My girlfriend is partially deaf so she has to use devices and stuff in order to be able to hear. Sometimes it is fine, but other times she needs it to be loud. It starts off normal, but once you ignore them long enough that is when it screams at you. This why I thought about that one part when Yokozawa and Kirishima were still getting it on.**

 **Also Takano told the Stranger, "You are pathetic" in Portuguese. My girlfriend always mutters that out whenever someone frustrates her to no end. Don't worry, she isn't an assassin, but her and Takano's birthday aren't that far apart. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day at work, Ritsu was in need of some fresh air so he made it out the side door towards the fire exit when he came across, Haitani who hung up his phone. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here."

"You don't need to leave. It's fine." Haitani smirked as he thought of his phone conversation. "My boyfriend had to apologize to me for needing to ditch me tonight. He says he has a thing he can't get out of."

Ever since, Haitani has been in this relationship, Ritsu had started to feel a bit more comfortable speaking to him. The other man didn't try anything funny with him or say anything to make him feel uncomfortable. He was always on his best behavior at all times now. "That's fine. How is it going with him?"

"Fantastic actually. He makes me feel really special." In all honesty, Haitani didn't feel that way, but in front of Ritsu he decided to lie. It was easy to lie when the person you really loved was standing in front of you.

"That's really good to hear. I hope everything keeps working out for you." Ritsu meant every word as he decided to sit down on one of the steps.

Haitani deflated though. "With him canceling on me, I have a reservation that I can't cancel last minute. They'll charge me if I don't go."

"Ask someone else to join you then. Just call it a business date or something innocent." Ritsu suggested wishing now for that one book to read. The one from the mysterious new author.

"What about us? I'd like to talk about work and also about my relationship. You can do the same. No strings attached and we can split the check." Haitani hoped that he would say yes to that offer.

Shaking his head, Ritsu felt bad actually for rejecting the offer. "I'd like that, but with my father-in-law's recent death, and my mother-in-law still upset, I have no one to take care of, Tama."

Haitani understood. Single fatherhood was what Ritsu was dealing with. "That's fine. I'm certain I can find someone else to g..." Hearing his phone ring he answered it.

Not caring to eavesdrop, Ritsu just stared at his phone for his messages. He began to feel his heart ache at seeing the texts from, Takano. He was angry. Just plain upset as he stood up.

"They called to cancel my reservations on me. What the hell? I've never heard of that." Haitani was beside himself. "It is like the universe is saying I can't have a good time and even celebrate our tiny milestone."

Feeling bad for him, Ritsu decided to suggest something else for him. "If you want, we could have dinner elsewhere. I don't take my child to the restaurants yet due to his age, but we can get some take away to bring to your home." Honestly he knew, Takano would be at his place.

Beaming, Haitani placed his hand over his heart. "Really? Oh you have no idea how happy I am. I feel like gabbing about everything. I also want to guess what our new mystery writer looks like."

XXXX

Takano knew that he felt like a stalker simply by even checking the cameras around the Marukawa building. He needed to remain vigilant as he scanned the images. He needed to make sure that Ritsu remained safe.

His wounds didn't hurt, but what did hurt was his heart right now. It was such a delicate piece of a human that could break apart so easily. Though your emotions aren't really tethered there truly, it was the fact that it was your life's blood pumping through it. It helped you function. You needed it to function. It was like that with the one you finally found yourself wanting to be with for the rest of your life. They became a part of your heart. They fueled you. They breathed life into you. You would do anything to keep them happy. That's what he finally figured out once he met, Ritsu. That's what he placed in his story.

A story he had no clue that Ritsu would read at every break time. Even as he spotted him earlier on the stairs reading outside, Takano was curious to what book he was reading. Takano remembered touching the screen to touch that beautiful delicate face of his.

His eyes closed for a moment to squeeze them in for some moisture. When he opened them up, Takano jolted up to spot, Ritsu climbing into a car with Haitani Shin as he carried, Tama. "No." Standing up abruptly, Takano grabbed his coat to rush out of there.

XXX

To have Ritsu in his home, Haitani was already in heaven as he watched the single father pamper his cute son. "I really apologize for not having a car seat for him."

Ritsu waved off the apology as he continued to smile at his son. "Not everyone is expected to suddenly have one materialize out of thin air." Snickering at the thought of that, Ritsu raised his head up to meet the eyes of his subordinate. "Sorry, I was just imagining a car seat suddenly doing that."

Sitting down in a chair opposite to the couch, Haitani chuckled. "It would be a useful tool actually. If you don't need one, it disappears. When you do need it, it reappears."

"Very true. Also a babysitter that comes when you need them. Not that I don't love, Nara. It is just when she needs time away, I don't want to leave Tama downstairs."

"Not comfortable with him there?" Asked a concerned Haitani unsure on how to take that.

"Only because they are still strangers to me in spite of them being employees with the firm." Ritsu noticed how Tama continued to exchange uncomfortable glances over to, Haitani. With Takano it was an instant connection.

Watching Ritsu's eyes become hooded, Haitani hoped that he was fine. "Is everything all right with you?"

"Yeah. Uh."

Sensing an uncomfortable subject that also sounded way too promising for, Haitani he had to ask. "Are you hungry now?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some beer?" How he wanted to loosen Ritsu up to the point of being in his own bed now.

Considering where he was, Ritsu shook his head. "I really shouldn't for, Tama's sake."

That ruined his plan as he went to locate something else for him to drink. Going into his drawers, Haitani dropped something into Ritsu's tea. Something that will help him become more pliable. "I'm making hot tea then."

As the hour went by and they continued to make small talk, Ritsu began to feel more and more out of it. He wondered if he was coming down with something even as he placed his hand to his forehead. He ignored Haitani as he asked him if he was feeling all right. He wasn't. Soon he felt his back hit the ground as, Haitani came over him.

"What did you do to me?" Ritsu wondered in a drugged out state.

"I've always loved you, Ritsu. It should of always been me." His hand brushed down the side of that face. "You really are so beautiful." Hearing a door open up, Haitani glanced up. "What are you doing here? You're here much too early now to get him."

Ritsu spotted the man dressed all in black. Unable to determine what he looked like, Ritsu cursed him. "Fucking asshole. You killed him. You harm, Tama I'll kill you too."

Pushing Haitani out of the way, the stranger crouched down as he chuckled. "No need to worry. You both are needed elsewhere now."

Soon his eyes couldn't stop themselves from closing as, Ritsu drifted into darkness. His last thoughts were of his son and of Masamune.

XXX

Ritsu wasn't at his home so that just meant that he was at, Haitani Shin's place. He had been growling all the way over there when he approached the door to find it partially opened. Senses on high alert, Takano pulled out his gun to head inside to find a struggle did occur within the confines of the place. Also seeing, Ritsu's scarf along with Tama's blanket confirmed other things as he raised his phone up.

"Kirishima." His heart beat was too sped up right now. "We have a problem. I'm at Haitani Shin's apartment and there obviously was a struggle." Takano picked up the scarf to sniff it. "Someone took Ritsu and Tama."

XXX

The tech guys began to work at locating, Onodera Ritsu with all the cameras in the city since the call came in. As they worked tirelessly, Takano was pacing back and forth knowing who the culprit was.

"We'll locate him, Masamune." Yokozawa assured him softly. "And when we do, we'll go get him."

Takano's eyes met with his friend's for a fraction of a second before they went back to the screens. He tried to focus his thoughts on Ritsu to assure him that he was coming for him and Tama.

Kirishima just stood there silently watching like a hawk before he pointed at something on the screen. "Asshole spotted at the corner of the screen holding a familiar someone over his shoulder."

Rushing over to the screen, Takano saw it. It was that asshole in black with another person with a gun to, Haitani's head as they carried Tama in their arms. "No license."

"We have begun to start tracking to see in which location they are driving, Sir. Hopefully we can get them located soon." One of the tech guys assured Takano.

 _'Don't worry, Ritsu. I'm coming for you and Tama.'_ Takano thought as the tenuous tracking begun.

XXX

His eyes opened up slowly finding himself in a familiar setting before trying to jerk up even as the male in all black came waltzing into view. Ritsu backed away slowly unhappy to know where he was, along with the location.

"Who in the fuck are you and why am I here?" Snarled Ritsu as his eyes looked around in worry. "Where is my son?!"

"He is being tended to as we speak. So he is very safe. As for myself.." Unzipping his hoodie to toss aside, he chuckled. "I'm surprised you aren't wondering why you are naked right now?"

Ritsu wondered, but had a feeling that he wouldn't enjoy the answer. "Just tell me who you are."

"Well you know me very well actually." Shirt coming off it revealed the many injuries he acquired at the hands of, Takano. "We use to take baths together."

The room turned cold as Ritsu watched as the hood was brought up to reveal the face of his family friend. "Hasegawa? Why?"

Undoing his pants, Hasegawa stripped fully before stepping into the enclosed shower. He came closer as he chuckled at, Ritsu's attempts of thwarting him from coming any closer. Grabbing his wrist firmly, Hasegawa turned him to face the wall as his front met his back. Purring at how well his friend turned out, he kissed his ear.

"We have to get you cleaned up before the meeting." Expertly turning on the shower, Hasegawa pressed himself even more into him. "I wish I got to you before, Takano did. You turned out so good looking."

Struggling, Ritsu was jerked around to face the now cold eyes of his former friend. "Let Tama and myself go. I don't belong here." Feeling a hand touch him where it shouldn't, he hit him. "Stop it!"

He mirthlessly chuckled. "So this is only reserved for that man. Such a shame. I guess I wouldn't mind stealing something from you."

Eyes wide, Ritsu pushed him. "No! Just let us go. I will not be attending some meeting with some strangers."

Grabbing Ritsu's chin, Hasegawa jerked his head up. "Tsk. These aren't strangers. These are your own parents." Stroking his chin now with his finger, Hasegawa kissed him there. "After all, it is time for you to carry on the family business."

"Are you kidding me? This is all about their stupid publishing business? I disowned them." Ritsu punched his chest before covering his groin.

"You are so cute." Hasegawa lilted out. "That is just their shell company if you know what I mean." He closed the distance between them both again. "I'm mostly their assassin after all."

Eyes wide, Ritsu sunk down into the corner as he curled up. "I'm dreaming. I'm at home with my son right now." Feeling hot breath against him, Ritsu was afraid to look.

"I'm afraid that you aren't dreaming."

* * *

 **Now you all know who the stranger is and why Ritsu is wanted so badly. As a reminder, Hasegawa isn't an OC character. He was in the manga and in one episode showing a brief interest in Ritsu.**

 **Once more thank you for the reviews and the follows.**


	23. Chapter 23

To be in a room tied up to a chair with Lily to one side, and Hasegawa to the other. Ritsu glared at them as he stopped his struggles. Lily couldn't stop playing around with her horse shoe of a platform shoes and mini-skirt. Hasegawa just couldn't stop staring at him. What that asshole attempted to do to him in that bathroom had bile coming up in his throat once more.

"It wasn't so bad, Ritsu." Hasegawa teased as he blew him a kiss.

Lily made a face to that. "Did you give my fiance a blow job? I can't believe you."

"I didn't do that." Grinning at Ritsu, Hasegawa cooed at him. "Yet."

"You fags disgust me." Lily gritted out as she sauntered over towards Ritsu. "Doing it up your ass. That's just gross." Straddling Ritsu, Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'll make you feel really good."

Ritsu bore a sour look at her as she continued to try to grind against him. "Doubt it." He sneered. "I had the best sex in my entire life and that was courtesy of a man." Spitting on her, he had the satisfaction to see her reviled enough to get off of him. "Get the fuck away from me, you fucking bitch."

Opening her mouth to speak, Lily closed it just as fast as she spotted his parents entering the spacious room.

Turning his head to the right, Ritsu saw that Tama was in the arms of his mother. "Tama."

A rare smile cracked her now aging face as she glanced down at the sleeping baby. "He looks exactly like you at your age. I'm so thankful that he doesn't look a thing like that awful woman that you married."

Hasegawa could tell the next words that would leap out of, Ritsu's mouth. "Oh he wants us to let him and his son go. Also he wants you to stop touching his son."

Sitting down to prop the baby on her lap, his mother just shook his head towards him. "That won't be happening, Dear. It is time for you to be an heir to the empire."

"So I can help murder innocent lives?" Ritsu just glared openly at his mother. If they could murder, Ryu in cold blood then that meant they would do that to anyone. "I'd rather not. Not for all the money in the world."

XXX

This didn't seem feasible whatsoever. The Onodera's held this huge double life. While the publishing company was its own viable source of income. An income that did highly well in the stock markets. Something that was far better than Marukawa Publishing itself. It also was a, "Murder for Hire" company.

Takano had to wrap his mind around it after, Kirishima found someone from that company to interrogate for many hours. Another killer that Takano recognized after a few moments once he got around the welts and bruises on his face caused by, Kirishima himself.

"We are wasting precious hours talking to him." Takano had complained.

Kirishima was calm as he slipped back on his brass knuckles. "We aren't actually. Since Ritsu is an heir and he is absolutely needed, then they won't harm him."

"That may be true, but there are other methods of harm seeing as they have, Tama."

Yokozawa stood off towards the side as he viewed everything. "Brainwashing is one of them." Seeing the anger in, Takano had him continuing. "I could sense that your lover has morals in him. He won't turn so easily. So they will use other methods."

The one being interrogated chuckled darkly. "He was always such a goodie two shoes. That whore even poisoned his wife to make sure she would die. Thing is, she didn't count on how that baby survived. She hates that baby."

Takano approached as he heard that. "What will she do to Tama?"

Seeing that he was now caught by the enemy, it just didn't matter anymore. "They'll just use the baby as a new tool for their empire then. That whore will just have to deal with the fact."

"Ritsu won't stand for it."

"Ritsu doesn't have a say in it any longer. Even he will be assimilated soon enough."

Raising his gun, Takano shot him straight in the forehead. "We know they went in the direction of the family estate. That's where we head off to."

Tossing his brass knuckles to the ground, Kirishima left the room to call for a clean up crew along to gather the troops in for a large mission. It has been a long time for this.

XXX

"Daiki. Speak to your son." Came the command from his mother.

Daiki stepped forward as he continued to assess his young son too coldly. Softly, his hand came out to touch Hasegawa's hair rather affectionately before placing it back down to his side. "Many things are expected of you, Ritsu. You are to marry Lily. You are to produce an heir of your own." He extended his hand towards Tama. "You have already done this with another woman. Before I wanted to continue to ignore this, but your son looks perfectly like you." Suddenly his eyes took a softened expression. "So in this, he remains in your life, but he will be assimilated to take over our empire."

"He will not murder people like a monster." Ritsu moved forward in his seat as best as possible. "He will not be a tool. I will not be a tool."

Ignoring him, Daiki continued. "I am already aware that you had a male lover for a brief time. An actual assassin. The best one in the business by the name of, Takano Masamune." He chuckled with mirth. "Oh that is rich. How I wish he was working for us, but that one is already ruined by such a twisted moral code of his own."

Ritsu understood immediately by what he meant. Their parents just killed anyone for money. Takano's company didn't. "What is the problem with that?"

"It is such a simple waste of time. We kill the waste of society." Daiki pointed to Lily. "She openly poisoned your An-chan before she gave birth."

Lily stomped the ground. "I didn't do such a great job since that baby was still born."

"YOU?! You killed my wife?!" Ritsu struggled hard. "If I could I would fucking hit you right..." Seeing Hasegawa hit Lily across the face, Ritsu gaped.

"Hope you don't mind. I actually liked your wife." Hasegawa honestly informed him as he stopped Lily from striking him back. "Now now. I wouldn't dare try to hurt me back. You know you deserve it."

Ignoring the dramatics, Daiki continued. "You will still marry, Lily. You will produce an heir. I don't care if you artificially inseminate with her at this point. I just know she is twisted enough to give us the right child for this firm." His head turned to Hasegawa. "You may also have a lover. In fact, I encourage it."

"Hasegawa's father and your father were lovers for many years until his untimely death." His mother mentioned as her eyes softened. "This is why I forced you both to be close for many years. It did help give me a break."

"Rinka, you have always been a force. She is like the older version of, Lily in many respects." Daiki said happily as he continued to stick by, Hasegawa's side.

Having bile continue to come up, Ritsu observed them even as he heard the blinds slowly closing all around them. "How about this for an idea? Dad. You, be with Hasegawa. Mom. You be with Lily. I'll take Tama, and get out of here, because there is no way that I want to be a part of any of this shit."

Hearing footsteps, Ritsu saw a badly beaten up Haitani tossed in front of him. Blood coming from his head. He could also see that his leg and arm were horribly broken. Seeing snot bubbles coming from, Haitani's nose, Ritsu felt suddenly sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Haitani murmured before passing out.

Hasegawa lightly laughed as he came up to, Ritsu. "He didn't. I tricked the poor boy." Forcing a kiss on Ritsu, Hasegawa pulled back. "It is so easy to fool someone who loves someone. Now let us see how, Takano will perform when he walks into a trap."

The blinds now closing completely and with Hasegawa's arms extending wide, Ritsu's last thing he saw was that grin. His heartbeat went crazy.

He had to get out these bindings so he can get himself and Tama out of here.

XXXX

The estate was large as they all found their hiding spots. Takano noticed immediately how the blinds suddenly were rolling shut in the house. He spotted where Ritsu was as he was surrounded by jackals. He knew that Tama was in that room, but where.

Seeing that Hasegawa asshole kissing Ritsu, Takano growled before even he knew they were spotted.

"They know that we are here." He informed Yokozawa.

"Affirmative." He spoke into the radio. Yokozawa did see another hostage in there. That one was badly hurt. "Kirishima?"

"A lot of assholes here. We are still trying to get a good count of them all right now." Kirishima answered from his position.

Hearing a shot fired, Takano turned his head in time to squeeze off his own shot taking out the enemies head before they killed one of their own. Suddenly the whole estate came alive.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I had a bit of writers block when I wrote it that day. Anyhow I think this will be the last chapter for this year until the new year comes up. Who knows? :) Sorry about the cliffhanger type of deal and once more thank you for the reviews.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

It was worrying him right now that Tama wasn't even crying with the amount of noise that was happening. Seeing that so many were occupied, Ritsu had to try to get out of this chair as he struggled. As he did, he jerked when he felt a hand on his foot. Looking down, he found that it was Haitani doing his best to untie him with one hand.

'Don't make a sound.' Haitani mouthed out to him before he pulled himself closer to use his teeth now.

Ritsu just watched the chaos. Kept track of where his son was. Felt his feet becoming loser till he was able to break free of it down there. Slowly he lifted himself up knowing he wasn't truly tied to the chair with his hands. When he was free of the chair, he brought his hands down around the back of his legs, and to the front of his feet. From there, he bit into his bindings till he was free.

His mother kept, Tama against her as her gun fired off another shot outside. She made a face when the person scrambled out of the way. Rinka smiled as her grandson remained quiet from the drugs they put him under. She smiled until she felt something smash against her bringing her down.

Instantly grabbing his son, Ritsu saw that everyone's attention was still elsewhere as he grabbed his son and went towards, Haitani. "They'll hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. It's you they want. Just go. I'll point them elsewhere. Get him out of here." Haitani whispered in gasps as his eyes went wild around the room. "Go before they notice."

Nodding his head, Ritsu slipped out of there knowing exactly where he could go. A place that he hoped that Hasegawa hadn't even discovered yet.

XXX

Takano continued to look up towards that building as even one of the tech guys worked on the system inside of there. "Get those fucking blinds open now!"

Teeth continued to be bared out as the man felt angered at the security inside the home. "That house is huger than we both think inside."

Slinking himself closer to see what he was talking about, Takano could see the infrared. The very many bodies inside the home. Along with a cool spot of an area where two other forms laid away from the others. Feelings upon feelings that crept up through his system informed him that one was as small as a baby. "Tama." He breathed out. He had to hope that Ritsu managed to get away, and was hiding himself. "I know you can beat that fucking system. So show them."

XXX

Blinds opening up had every figure in the living area glancing around wildly as they backed up. Only Hasegawa saw that, Rinka was out cold still. No Tama. No Ritsu around. Going to Haitani he lifted his head up by his hair.

"Tell me where he is." Hasegawa demanded. "And don't think that all the sex we've had before will afford my loyalty to you."

Haitani managed a chuckle in spite of the pain. "My love for him is stronger than my loyalty to you. It was my mistake for being so stupid." He coughed. "As if I'd tell you where Ritsu went. I just know that he is well out of here by now, and I hope they kill you all."

Growling, Hasegawa punched the man in the face before he stalked away from his body. "Find Ritsu! I know he hasn't gone that far away from this place." As soon as that order was placed he ducked as an actual arrow was struck mere centimeters from his face.

Lily was already backing away at seeing the various different forms of artillery coming at them. "Shit!"

Daiki wasn't fazed at it as he looked at, Hasegawa. "Locate my son and grandson. Once you do, get them out of Japan. You'll have to start the next phase by yourself."

Nodding his head, Hasegawa took off hoping to find his future lover before, Takano could.

XXX

Slowly moving through the hidden passages of this house, Ritsu continued to move hoping to get to the exit before he was found out. Hearing the still fighting outside, Ritsu just couldn't take this torture he kept on. His eyes started to tear up. This was just too much to take right now.

XXX

Hasegawa smirked as he stopped himself knowing he heard something. Coming closer to the wall, he pressed his ear against it before heading over to a panel to open it up. "Come out." He ordered plainly.

Ritsu stepped out with his son against him. "What did you give him?"

"Nothing harmful. I wouldn't do that to him." Hasegawa assured him as he walked over to the bedroom door to lock it. "I've been instructed to get you out of here."

"Not leaving with you."

"Thought you would say that." Pointing his gun to Tama, Hasegawa pointed to the love seat. "Place him there. Now."

"No." Shaking his head, Ritsu held his son even closer.

"Do it or else."

Kissing his forehead, Ritsu placed him on the love seat. His plan was being formulated till he heard the next orders. "Fuck off."

Gun pointing back to Tama, Hasegawa repeated the orders. "Strip."

Slowly doing so, Ritsu hoped that someone like Takano would come right now. This was just humiliating as he was told to lay down on the bed. "I hate you." His voice warbled from unkempt emotions.

Coming over, Hasegawa enjoyed touching the man happily. "I love you."

"S-S-S-Stop." Eyes squeezing shut, Ritsu turned his head away as that hand continued to try to pleasure him. "I don't want this."

Hearing the fighting getting closer, Hasegawa grunted. "Fuck." Getting the man's clothes he tossed it to him. "Put it back on now."

Doing it quickly, Ritsu's eyes were large as he grabbed his son before they were both pushed towards the secret passage area again.

XXX

Entering the house cautiously, Takano did have to expertly kill off a few guards off silently with his blade before proceeding. His eyes continued to scan. His ears were peeled onto every sound he could detect. Even as he entered the room where, Ritsu was first kept, his eyes traveled down to the broken body of, Haitani Shin.

Those eyes were full of fear. "I am so sorry."

Crouching down, Takano kept his weapons always at the ready. "Where is Ritsu? Tell me without any tricks, and I'm certain he can fully forgive you. Even myself in time."

The pain was so hard, but it seemed the guilt was worse. "I saw Ritsu go through a pass through in the wall in that direction." He points. "Renoir painting. He has Tama with him. I'm afraid Hasegawa will catch him. They want to brainwash him."

Eyes lifting up to see one of his own, Takano indicated to get Hasegawa to safety as he went to where he pointed.

XXX

 _'Can these assholes have a bigger place? I mean isn't this my true desire to act like a rat in a fucking maze?'_ Yokozawa thought to himself as he went ahead to head butt someone with the handle of his gun. _'I need a fucking GPS system right now.'_ Spotting a young woman dressed in super slut clothing, he just sniggered at the pathetic display.

"Get out of my house."

The woman holding up a rifle in the incorrect way had, Yokozawa quickly grabbing something before throwing the star right in the barrel of the gun just as she hit the trigger. Watching it backfire on her, Yokozawa quickly ran up to her before kicking her right in the stomach. "Not until we retrieve, Ritsu. Tell me where he is."

Lily shook her head as she tried to attack the much taller man, but to suddenly have a vice grip of a hand around her neck had her gurgling.

"Anyone in my organization will tell you that I'm not a patient man. So tell me now or I'll end your worthless pathetic life now."

Those gray eyes seemed so red to her right now as she tried to put her nails in him. She tried to kick him, but the man was like a fortress.

Loosening up on his grip, Yokozawa raised his hand in the air to shoot at another perpetrator all the while keeping his eyes on her. "Well?"

"I can't."

"Then you are really useless." Hand reaching down once more, Yokozawa halted when she told him to stop.

"Going to an island to do it. That is all I can say." Her eyes blinked as a smile graced her features. "I could use a lover once I'm married. Would you care to..."

Stepping away just as the gun was shot, Yokozawa lifted his head up from the destruction of that young females face. The one with the bullet hole now in it. "Nice shot."

Kirishima came up to him to place his hand behind, Takafumi's head to place a kiss on his lips. "Only I'm allowed to with you."

"Possessive ass." Kissing him one more time, Takafumi smirked at Zen. "But you are correct."

"I always am." He stated smugly as he finally stepped away from the corpse. "As far as Takano knows, Ritsu is in the passageways. There might be a possibility that the guy in black has found him already."

Rolling his eyes, Takafumi groaned. "Best head that ass off at the pass."

Getting a com signal, Kirishima answered. "Hai?"

"Kirishima-sama, a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows just left from an underground section. We are in pursuit as we speak. Unable to determine if the subject is inside the vehicle." Came the response.

Jaw set hard, Kirishima stared at Takafumi. "Just keep on them. Also in case, Onodera Ritsu is inside, do not engage in a fight. He is not to be harmed."

"Hai, Kirishima-sama!"

Breaking off the signal for now he knew that Takafumi was sending a private text to Takano informing him of the news.

XXX

In the passageway, Takano knew that Ritsu passed through there due to his scent. Even if he washed himself in a different fragrance, Takano knew that his own body chemistry would come forward to give off that tantalizing scent he loved so much.

As he kept going Takano felt a buzz from his phone prompting him to see the text. Ritsu couldn't of left already when his scent was still so strong in the air.

"No! I'm not going anywheres with you. So fuck off."

At the sound of Ritsu's voice, Takano sent an instant message saying that Ritsu was still in the house. Gun in motion, feet moving forward, Takano was on the prowl once more even as a hard slap was heard.

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much, Ritsu." Came another voice. One that could of made Takano into a wolverine right now. "Your parents need you at the other location."

"To hell with them and to hell with you."

"Oh my dear Ritsu, you leave me no other choice." The words purred out as a thud was heard before a loud slam happened a second later.

Rushing up to the location, Takano tried to access the pass through, but found it wasn't budging. Anger coursed through him as he began to shoot at the door till he could manage to kick it open to reveal a black BMW going through the exit of a tunnel.

Lifting up his com, Takano shouted through it. "They have Ritsu and Tama! They just left in a black BMW."

"I'll get them on it." Kirishima assured him before he clicked off.

Seeing the only other vehicle still sitting there, Takano rushed towards it to hijack it. "I'm coming to get you, Ritsu."

* * *

 **Happy New Year to all. Sorry this took some time, but I will warn you that the next chapter will take some more time.**

 **Sorry that I didn't edit this chapter. Also thanks for the reviews and follows.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to produce something for you folks. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

"I have a pest that is refusing to leave me. Can someone stop him or else everything will get ruined?" Hasegawa ordered as he continued to speed down the road. Hearing the chatter over the radio, he groaned at them all. "Grow the fuck up everyone and join up. This isn't a circus. Would you like to make your employers unhappy?" Hearing the answer telling him what he wanted to hear, Hasegawa glanced back at his prize. "Don't worry, we'll be on the island as soon as possible."

XX

As for Takano, he shifted it into another gear even as the enemy opened fire on him. Takano moved out of the way as if they were tiny annoying bugs ruining a simple picnic. He gritted his teeth as he called out to his boss. "Kirishima."

"We are getting on top of them now, Takano. Just keep yourself away from those nasty bullets." Kirishima seemed to have chided almost playfully over the line.

"I don't need to be told twice about that, but it is obvious that he has changed directions elsewhere to transport himself and Ritsu out of here faster. I'm not a fan of this so." Takano cut himself off abruptly as his borrowed vehicle was now complaining to him about the speed it was currently under.

"If anyone shoots him with the hostages, well they'll have to deal with Yokozawa's wrath." Kirishima threw a brief glance over to his love in the next seat. "You know how no one wants to deal with the Bear."

All at once on the line, everyone chimed in. "HAI!"

"Told ya."

Takano appreciated it, but knew that his own wrath would be insurmountable compared to, Yokozawa's right now. "It certainly will be nothing compared to me tearing people apart piece by piece if they harm a hair on, Ritsu or Tama's body. Get it everyone?"

Even Yokozawa could feel the fear in everyone on that promise. "No more threatening for now. Let us get the innocents back alive and safe." He instructed.

"Way to be a peace keeper, Love." Zen told him with a wink.

Shutting his com off briefly in order to say something to his lover, Takafumi decided just to reach over to quickly kiss him instead. It was a unspoken promise to him for later. Much later.

XX

The road he had to turn on wasn't made for the smoothest driving as Hasegawa grunted at the pain of where the seat belt hit him hard in his hip. Peering at his additional passengers to double check if they were still out, he was satisfied that they were as he continued his ascent towards where he needed to go.

"Ready the plane to go. I'll be there in a few." Hasegawa alerted them as he continued on. There will be no way they can follow him now.

XX

 _"We lost them. I repeat. We lost them. We'll be circling around again to reconfirm and to see if we can pick up the scent again."_ Came the communication over the line.

Takano was still driving. He knew he saw that bastard turn around here, but where? "Fucking find them now!"

 _"We are trying, Takano. We are doing our best."_ The communication cut off temporarily before Yokozawa cut through with a blazing heat in his voice.

"Oi! There is a fucking plane taking off in a undisclosed location. Hop to it now!"

Bless his friend for losing it in place of himself as Takano saw the plane himself in the rear view mirror. "We have to find out where that plane is going to exactly. THE exact location."

"Affirmative. We have captured someone we are interrogating at this present time. I've been told they are such awful screamers." Kirishima chimed in. "I guess these people can't stand having their fingers broken."

"Babies." Came out the response from a few people.

Takano didn't say a single word as he continued to press his thoughts forward to Ritsu. Telling him that they will get him safe and sound. "I love you, Ritsu and Tama."

XX

"Mm..."

Hands traced down his naked torso as kisses peppered his neck.

"Ah.."

Feeling the unbuckling of his pants had Ritsu smiling in his dream as he felt fingers take a hold of his shaft.

"Yes."

The constant now pumping made him want to release, but also had him wanting to hold back.

"Ta-Takano." Feeling a slap, Ritsu opened his eyes to the angry ones of Hasegawa as reality set in. It wasn't the dream of him with Takano again. It was now his nightmare. "Where am I now?"

"A place we can legally get married now." Moving away from Ritsu, Hasegawa went over to the moving Tama who was in his crib. "Your son is awake now. I'm sure you want to feed and change him." Pointing over past the door, he added. "Go in there and you'll find the supplies needed for him. I have to get things set for you."

Waiting for him to be gone, Ritsu instantly put his clothes on to go over to Tama. "Tama. Oh my sweet son. Don't worry, Dada has you."

Walking through the door, Ritsu set about cleaning him up, changing him, and giving him food. As he did all this, Ritsu thought about ways of getting out of here. Ways of getting a message passed over to Takano at least. As he did this, his face lifted up towards a vent before shaking his head. Could he actually climb through a vent with a baby in his hands?

As for Hasegawa, he stormed down to the next location where they were to begin assimilating, Ritsu in. The workers eyed him cautiously as he did so, but didn't engage. They answered questions he threw at them, but kept to themselves after just to save themselves. Not that Hasegawa cared as he placed his hand on the chair in the middle of the room.

Once Ritsu forgot about Takano in that way it will pave way for their own future together. So many years he had loved him. Even when he was gone far away, Hasegawa watched from afar. Seen him with An. Saw him fall in love with, Takano.

With a slam of his fist, it alerted others to camouflage themselves now. Hasegawa was now in a truly foul mood. So he decided to stalk back to where he was. He needed to see his face to find it tangible. He didn't wish this to be a dream.

He stepped into those quarters to find that he needed to rush into that one room. So doing it, Hasegawa growled as he ripped Ritsu out from the vent. "We belong together!"

Tama screamed at the voice. Ritsu glared over to the man hating him more as he comforted his son. "No I don't." Feeling the slap across his cheek, Ritsu looked at him defiant. "Go to hell."

"I will, but soon you will too." Hasegawa promised as he came back down on him.

XXX

Yokozawa tore Takano away from the man when he tore the finger away from the bone. "Stop!" To hear the crack. To see the blood coming out from the wound, Yokozawa had to force his friend out of the room.

Takano was desperately trying to get back in there. He didn't care of the stickiness that was on him now from that blood. "I have to find them. Let me at him."

Closing his eyes for just a second, Yokozawa opened them up again to gaze at his friend. He had to speak to him in a calming voice. "Please. I know why you need this information. To tear this man up limb from limb won't help."

"Yoko..."

"No!" He shouted. "You've never interrogated anyone like this before. You have to stop this for, Ritsu's sake and that babies sake. You got this?"

Tears streamed down his eyes as he collapsed against his friend. "I'm afraid of losing them forever."

Arms around him while his boyfriend was busy conducting the interview inside, Yokozawa patted his back. "You won't. I have this feeling you won't."

XXX

Forced and strapped into a chair, Ritsu struggled. He tried to bite anybody who dared to get close to him just so he can force their hand. He cursed. He spat on them. Even as electrodes were placed on him, Ritsu struggled.

"You won't win." He repeated himself.

Hasegawa smirked. "I already have and soon we'll be together."

With a simple nod of the head, a button was pressed, and the assimilation began. Hasegawa watched it knowing that most of it will be humiliating, but in the end he'll have Ritsu as his.


	26. Chapter 26

**First of all, I apologize for the delay in putting this out. I was really busy and I had writers block concerning this story. I'm trying. :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, to the readers, and the followers.**

* * *

Interrogations were intense. Takano was losing it as he snuck in a piece to stare down, Ritsu's father. He made sure that no one got in. Daiki was still so smug. So proud. How was he responsible for helping bring such a beautiful soul to this planet?

Still that soul is someone he will bring back.

"It has been more than seventy-two hours. He'll be assimilated by now." Daiki chuckled lowly as he perused the tall handsome man before him. "I thought that the one that I wanted, Ritsu to be with is perfect, but you are magnificent."

Bringing the portable DVD player forward, Takano had it already queued up, and readied before placing it on his lap. Pressing play, there was Rinka with something before her, and above her. "I still want to know where he is. Tell me and I won't give them the go to kill her."

Daiki loved Hasegawa's father more then Rinka herself, but he did love the woman. She was simply amazing in so many respects that he couldn't see her death. "Do it. Ritsu still has produced an heir to the empire. Rinka will fully understand."

Lifting his phone up, Takano listened on it before stepping forward to slash at his neck. "Understand, you say? Guess who gave you up." Winking, he left him to retrieve the two things that were most precious to him.

XXX

Hasegawa knew it was so close to that time as he watched the gauges. If there wasn't anyone else in the room, he'd masturbate right now, but he was happy just to stare. Stare at Ritsu still hooked up to the machines.

"You'll be fully mines soon." He swore as he listened to the drones carry on.

That past marriage with An - Gone.

His past employment at Marukawa - Gone.

His past relationship with Takano Masamune - Gone.

All that Ritsu will know is, Hasegawa and Tama. How they are together. How Tama is their son. How they have been together for years as opposed to seconds. All these years of, Hasegawa dreaming about this day, will finally arrive.

As the red lights began to blink, Hasegawa grinned as a lackey came running up to him. "Hasegawa. They've located us."

Waving him off, Hasegawa moved forward. "They are already too late. He is already one of us."

Eyes wide, the man ran up to him. "They already took, Tama. The nanny was knocked out."

Turning around, Hasegawa started to scream out his orders to get, Tama returned.

XXX

To be fair, the ground was quickly being littered with bodies. This was for certain as, Yokozawa extended the blade out from the bottom of his boots to stab into his next victim. Tama was already being flown out of here to make sure he'd remain safe from harm. Now, Takano was out stalking the huge facility like a panther.

Hearing an explosion to his left, Yokozawa spotted his lover's team dashing away beforehand as he led his own towards another section. It seemed the only one without a team was, Takano. He didn't like it one bit.

XXX

The place was becoming a minefield. A minefield that took every muscle reflex in, Takano as he dashed in every direction. Spotting the minute fear in some when they recognized him, Takano didn't care as he got rid of them. They didn't help him to find the one he wanted the most.

Seeing some that regaled him as a legend they wanted to kill, Takano just let them suffer. "I won't give you what you want, when you haven't for me."

Finding the ones that honestly hated Hasegawa, but feared him just the same, Takano toyed with them like a cat till they dashed away crying. "OI!" Damn he hated cowards.

Going further below, Takano found himself drawn in a direction. There were distant sparking from connecting wires. There were some explosions from far off in the distance. Also gunfire. Still what drew him here, he knew was beyond the grey door as he pushed it open.

"Ritsu." He breathed out.

There he sat. Dressed all in blue fashionless wear. Ritsu's mouth a bit lax. His eyes held an rapid eye movement in them before his body jerked, and he gasped out for air. "Ahh..." He drew out as his head fell back.

Coming closer, Takano spoke up this time. "Ritsu?"

Tilting his head slowly up, Ritsu blinked as he looked at him. "Masamune. Where's Tama?" He looked all around him. "Where the hell am I?"

Still making sure they were safe, Takano dashed forward to take the connections off him. "My team has taken him away safely. Don't worry about him. We are taking you away now. Just stay close to me."

Eyes looking past him, Ritsu was panicked. "Hasegawa."

Turning quickly, Takano moved a bit away so, Ritsu can get down from the tall chair. "Just the person I wouldn't mind torturing."

Chuckling, Hasegawa began to laugh even harder. "Uh huh."

Feeling a kick at his backside, Takano was sent forward to slide across the ground. Stopping, Takano moved to sit up, and look at his Ritsu smirking away at him. He observed at how he gracefully walked down from the stairs to the floor. He looked at how he moved towards him as a hidden weapon came out of hiding.

"My partner and I, would love to have our baby back now." Ritsu announced as he came closer.

His eyes widening, Takano felt his world crashing around him again. They got to him too late.

XXX

Watching his Takafumi suddenly clutch his heart, Zen had to go over to his lover to see what was troubling him. Cupping his face, Zen had him focus solely on his face. "What is it?"

Will he get jealous if he said it? He shouldn't when Zen is all he thinks about now. Takafumi gazed into those worried eyes, and wished this wasn't a war zone. He wanted to be alone with his lover. "Takano is a close friend." He had to emphasize his words to him. "Now all I think of him is like family so don't think oddly when I say this."

"Just say it. I trust you." Zen wasn't wasting his words.

"Takano is in a deeply troubled spot. Something happened to Ritsu. I don't think it is death."

Zen understood. "It means they brainwashed him."

Nodding his head, Takafumi kissed his lover lightly. "We need to get him out of here. Both of them. It is the only way to help."

"We just have to locate them."

XXX

Oh this was sweet torture indeed. Hasegawa could write a book on this right now. A sweet little chapter where the legendary assassin gets cut down by his former lover. A lover who was once an angel.

To see them both circling one another, Hasegawa did indeed study the painful expression on, Takano. "You look truly beautiful, Ritsu darling."

Expression melting into one determination, Takano spoke to Ritsu. "They wiped your memory of me. Of what we both had before he came in to ruin it all."

Ritsu chuckled. "You are just buying your time. You know. Go ahead and do it. I don't mind enjoying your death more."

Shaking his head, Takano muttered out. "They turned you into a monster." With a normal voice, he pounded his chest. "I know that Tama is just a baby, but Tama doesn't like monsters. I know because I've seen him react to them."

"Don't talk about my son as if you know him." Sneered out Ritsu as he went to strike at him, but missed. "Because you don't."

He felt his desperation as he reached into his pocket to take out the one thing he treasured the most. "I don't? Then what is this?"

Hasegawa stilled as he saw, Takano thrust out a picture towards Ritsu. The way that Ritsu stared at him. The way he looked between the item and Takano, had him stepping closer. "My sweet."

Taking the picture, Ritsu examined it closer as he pushed Hasegawa away. There was Tama in the middle of both him and Takano as they kissed those chubby cheeks. Breathing hard, Ritsu waved it up in the air. "You doctored this picture."

Takano remained calm. "No I didn't. Do you remember his first word exactly?"

"Hase. That's the word he said." Ritsu answered as he re-examined the picture.

"No he didn't. I took you to my home the second time. He was with us." He smiled in remembrance.

There was so much self-doubt happening that, Hasegawa took him by the hand to bring him next to him. "Don't you see what he's doing? He is trying to destroy us. Please don't let him." Pressing a kiss on those lips he peeked over to, Takano to savor his destruction.

Pulling away, Ritsu glanced back at Takano. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. The only thing I have ever lied to you about is my original occupation. Everything else has been the truth. When I first met you; It was love at first sight." Takano will keep pressing on in this.

Ritsu came closer. "Then tell me the rest of what you were talking about."

"Ritsu, no."

Turning to Hasegawa, Ritsu hissed at him. "Enough! I'm your boss here. I want to hear this pathetic attempt." Turning back to Takano, he said calmly. "Proceed."

"During that time at my home, you told me how you wanted to hear his first word. I told you how it will happen." Takano loved remembering those times. "My Ritsu loves his sunsets and sunrises. More so than any other person that I know." Reaching out, he placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "We were heading to your home when he said, 'Dada.' You were so excited, as was I."

Takano spotted the brief flash in those eyes. The slight change of demeanor from the smug ass to his sweet, Ritsu. As he saw that, he took advantage of it as his mouth connected to, Ritsu's in a searing kiss. He felt the instant response from the man. He didn't see one when Hasegawa did it.

"Oh Ritsu." Covering his eyes, Hasegawa faked his crying.

Pushing Takano away, Ritsu turned around to head back to him. "Hasegawa." Throwing his arms around him, Ritsu closed his eyes as his synapses continued to fire away.

* * *

 **Probably a weird spot for a cliffhanger, but I needed to group my thoughts for the second half. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Florallover - Interesting comment there. :) Anyhow I will explain that here about Yokozawa. My girlfriend and her friends always do the same thing. She has a friend in Australia where she'll feel like something is wrong with her and vice versa. So they'll automatically ask one another what is happening. It is the same with a friend she has in L. A. There are a few others, but I have a few guy friends that I've been friends with and I've gone through those same weird feelings. I have a feeling it is because I've known them for a very long time, just like my gf is the same with her friends. Sorry if I threw you off.**

 **All right the parts in italics is in flashbacks of what is going through Ritsu's head. The next chapter is the last chapter will be my last chapter of this story. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Those smug eyes just continued to gaze at him as, Ritsu continued to hold Hasegawa. Takano just stood there as that vile hand grazed up and down that beautiful back of the one he treasured most in this world.

"Ritsu." He whispered. "You remember everything."

"Don't listen to him. He is just trying to lure you away from me." Hasegawa continued to press himself against this man. "I love you."

Takano continued to speak in a even voice. "All our moments together are special."

Ritsu felt himself pulled to Hasegawa's lips in a hungry kiss. His eyes were open trying to process the words behind him before he closed them, and that's when he began to dream.

XXX

 **Flashback**

 _After heading into the funhouse, Ritsu laughed at the silliness surrounding them. Masamune took his hand seeing that they were safe to do so, and they went down the path. They saw various objects in what you expected in a place like this, but not something where, Masamune was able to sneak them into. A place where they were all alone._

 _"Masamune?" Ritsu's breath caught just from that expression from him._

 _Coming closer, Masamune kissed him greedily. His hand reaching up his shirt. Another hand down those pants. He wanted that erection. Ritsu could see that as his head tilted back. His eyes remained open a bit though as he watched their surroundings. Afraid of any interlopers as, Masamune pumped at his hardened member, and peppered marks on his skin._

 _"Ritsu." He breathed out._

 _Each breathe he exhaled against his skin, Ritsu knew he could of produced more for him. This man knew exactly how to reach him. "Oh." Was all he could manage as he came for him._

XXX

In Hasegawa's arms, Takano noticed a flinch from Ritsu. He hated that man for kissing what belonged to him, but he knew that, Ritsu was stronger then the shit they put him through. He had to keep trying.

He had to ask. "What is the difference between Hasegawa and myself for you, Ritsu? It is all up to you."

His Ritsu is a strong minded individual. While he sometimes sounded indecisive. Sometimes stubborn. He was strong. Takano knew this from all the time he spent with him.

"From your childhood with him to your adulthood with me." Takano saw the tension in, Hasegawa's hands. The man was trying so hard to keep his hold on him. "You are the only one strong enough to know what is right." That was the key. This was just for, Ritsu.

XXX

Takafumi was held back by Zen as rapid gunfire was aimed directly towards him. As they were cornered, and their men were fighting off the others, they just gazed into one another's eyes.

"This shouldn't be romantic." Takafumi reminded his boyfriend. Why in the hell did he have to chose this time to look so insipid towards him? Zen was crazy.

Brushing a bit of his hair back, Zen kissed him lightly before pulling away. "Can't help it. Protecting the one I love makes me feel this way."

 _'Don't you dare fucking blush, you fucking idiot!'_ Takafumi berated himself as he felt another kiss upon him. Why in the hell did this man do this to him? "Zen, we have to..." Cut off with a hand to his mouth, he now glared at him.

"We have to run off now." Zen grabbed his hand. "Bomb. The crazy fuckers are setting off a bomb."

XXX

Hearing a bomb rattle the upper section of the building, the three men glanced up to wait out to see what will happen. As Ritsu pulled away from, Hasegawa he was pulled back with a possessive need towards him again.

"What?" Ritsu hissed. "You did hear that explosion."

Unconcerned, Hasegawa looked at all the controls. "It hasn't affected this section. So we are fine. Right now I want you to know that we have to still eliminate him."

There was a flash in his head. A flash that had, Ritsu stumbling. The flash consisted of his son before Takano was there playing happily with his son. With Ritsu grabbing his own head in confusion, Hasegawa brought him towards him once more to hold him.

This was just suffocating desperation. Ritsu felt it as something began slipping into his hands, and Hasegawa whispered in his ear.

"You have to kill, Takano Masamune. He is the cause of your pain. End him. End your pain."

It was such a final decision in those words, that Ritsu's foot felt like cement. His hand that held that hilt, grasped on tighter as a memory flowed through him.

XXX

 **Flashback**

 _There was laughter filling the room as Ritsu watched a failed attempt of feeding gone wrong, with Tama. Looking at the always impeccable Masamune, there was nothing but baby food all over him. At least his boyfriend was laughing about it. That included, Tama as he crawled on top of, Masamune while he was laughing._

 _As Ritsu was trying to clean everything up. He couldn't help himself. "Now when did I get a full grown baby in the mix here? Now I have to clean you up. Does that mean I have to change your underwear too?"_

 _Masamune, always to his credit, never wanted to flirt in front of his son. Never wanted to be crude. So Ritsu smirked at him playfully finding he won this round as he came over to pick Tama up. "I'll go and clean up in the bathroom. Thankfully I brought a clean set of clothes with me."_

 _As he left, Ritsu watched him depart. "I'm in love with him, Tama. Are you? Do you want him to be your other daddy?" To see his son smile largely for that, Ritsu took that as a sign. "Well here's hoping, huh?"_

 **As one memory drifted away, another came through...**

 _"No! Stop!" He painfully cried out. His body tried to hide deeper into the corner, but still he just couldn't do so. "Get the fuck away from me!"_

 _Ritsu's body was being touched in ways he felt demoralizing. He tried to fight him off, but Hasegawa was much too strong for him. He bit his lip against the pain, but the bastard would kiss him. Forcing him to stop that as his fingers forced its way into the tight confines of his inner sanctum._

 _"Stop." He bit out._

 _"No. You will be mines." Hasegawa was absolutely evil in so many ways._

 **72 hours ago after Ritsu was pushed into the chair, and confined into it**.

 _His arms pinned him even if it wasn't needed. Ritsu's arms were already placed in straps, along with his legs. Coming closer, Hasegawa kissed his neck. "You'll forget him, and after we'll celebrate our honeymoon."_

 _He tried to struggle in spite the pain. Ritsu tried to bite him as he neared his mouth, but the bastard pulled back. He will fight. "Even if you manage this, I will come back. I refuse to have my son be one of you."_

 _Uncaring of the audience in the room, Hasegawa straddled him in the tight chair. He pressed himself against him. He trembled with excitement. "You'll forget everything. I'll have your body after this. You'll enjoy me. If I want." He pointed to the ones behind him. "I can make it possible for them to make you pregnant."_

 _"You are fucking crazy." Ritsu knew that was impossible. "This isn't science fiction here. I will get my son back. I will save him from you crazy bastards." He paused knowing how well this had to be said. "I'm still in love with, Takano Masamune. Yes he lied to me, but he was truthful about everything else. I trust him. He would never do this to me. To us."_

 _Turning his head back to the men behind him, Hasegawa screamed out. "GET OUT NOW!"_

 _As men scrambled out, Hasegawa left the chair to begin unzipping, Ritsu's pants. "You will remember only me. I'm the only one."_

XXX

"No." The strangled out sound escaped from, Hasegawa. He stepped back, no he stumbled back, only to fall to his backside. His hand slowly went to the hilt of the blade that, Ritsu twisted inside of him. His eyes went up in desperation towards the one he thought was too innocent for this, but there he was: Stunned.

Ritsu stood there with his hand still out. His eyes were wide as he watched the blood come out of that man. His hand began to tremble from the damage he just inflicted. All those memories that flew into his mind. How they assaulted him. The harshness of his past with his family. With even Hasegawa.

Then the gentleness of, Masamune. Ritsu found himself falling to the ground to his knees. Comforting arms surrounded him, and he knew of the source as he slowly began to sob.

Takano wrapped him up closer to him. Shielded his face from the man dying before them both. He only raised his gun up to the door when it opened, just to place it down when it revealed his friends.

"We have to go. We set this whole place up to explode." Kirishima informed him.

Nodding his head, Takano lifted his beloved up. Ritsu averted his face away from a former friend to now villain. He wanted out of here.

Eyes opening up halfway to see Ritsu carried out, Hasegawa coughed up blood while he reached out. At least he had some of his final tastes of him.

Outside, they rushed to the helicopters. Takano brought Ritsu with him. Placing him down next to him, he buckled him in as, Ritsu just sat there practically unmoving. Cupping that face, Takano needed to say something that would help bring him out of it. "You will see Tama very soon."

Eyes finally lifting up to him, Ritsu watched as he sat down next to him. Tama. His sweet son. Placing his head against Takano's shoulder, he murmured. "I need to hold him. I bet you'll want me to be looked after."

"We have a doctor standing by. I'll bring him by so you can have him as soon as it is done. I know you want to be with him badly." Takano wanted to embrace him, but he knew that this type of trauma needed not to be rushed. Ritsu never killed anyone before.

XXX

Kirishima couldn't help but review this woman as she sat down on the cot as if she was a Queen. When he interviewed her earlier, she was such a snotty thing. Horrible. How did she end up with a son like, Ritsu?

"Your whole operation is over with. Your husband is dead. Your son is now safe. You'll be here rotting for the rest of your natural born life. Do you have anything more you wish to say?"

Head being raised up more. Mouth being drawn into such a smug smile. Arms crossed over her chest, Rinka asked, "You will be better off in just killing me off. I could get myself out of here. I could obtain my son again. I will brainwash him once more."

With one half of his mouth lifting up, Kirishima anticipated that. "True. You could do all of that, but will you be able to do it when surrounded by piranha? I mean, sure it will make feeding you a bitch, but who cares if we miss a day." He lifted his hand up to inspect it. "Or maybe two."

Her laugh was haughty as she thought of how absurd that was. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I mean, you not only did crappy things to your own son, but you drugged your grandson." Glaring down at the woman, Kirishima's tone became far more firmer. "As a parent myself, I don't take kindly to shit like that."

Leaving the room, he wondered how she would react. How she would feel the second it happened. Because the very moment he left the underground section, he heard everything seal off and the water flood the area around the cell.

Within the cell, Rinka slowly stood up as she watched her world drown around her. "Those crazy fuckers." She whispered. As the whole of the area was filled, she then spotted all of those creatures. Her eyes went a little wider as she saw food get dropped in, and those creatures feed on it in a frenzy. They were serious about keeping her in there.

XXX

"I'm going to move as soon as I can. There is no way I can live there anymore." Ritsu was speaking softly so his son can sleep now. After his son was happy to see him, he didn't want to sleep till he finally managed to settle him down. "I feel so violated by them."

Takano couldn't take his eyes off of them. After Ritsu told him that, Hasegawa violated him forcibly, he held him. "Do you have a clue where?"

He shook his head. "No idea where. I wonder if I still have my job."

Sighing, Takano answered that. "We took it upon ourselves to fake a doctors note to excuse you from working." Reaching into his pocket, he brought it out for him to see.

Taking it, Ritsu read it along with another one for him to return to work. "I really appreciate everything you guys did for us."

"I love you. I would do everything in the world for both you and Tama."

He had to catch his breath at hearing those words. Ritsu placed the notes down to come closer to him. "I know that. Especially now."

Takano felt it coming though. He tried to properly anchor himself at such a terrible word. 'But.' How he hated that word at times.

"But with what my parents did to me." Ritsu held himself after the memory of what, Hasegawa did to him, he forced his hands to touch the man in front of him. So placing his hand on that handsome face, Ritsu needed to say it. "What that asshole did to me." He shuddered, and there was Takano placing his hand over his. This helped calm him. "Please give me time, Masamune."

"You called me by my name."

He gave him a tiny smile. "I do love you. I do, but please give me time. I have a feeling you will know when to approach me again when I'm ready." Ritsu enjoyed the feeling of the skin under his finger. "Those flashbacks I was experiencing in there, showed me so many positives about our relationship. So I hope we can..."

Cutting him off with a kiss, Takano wanted him to know that they will have a future together. Of course he didn't want to scare him, so he pulled away just to see a dazed look in those eyes. Of course they were the sweet daze he was familiar with. "I won't push you. I will give you space, but I won't be away for long. I want a future together with you and Tama. I know we can be a great family."

Moving closer to place his head against him, Ritsu sighed. "What will you do while this is happening?"

Smiling, Takano wasn't about to reveal that until later. "You will find that out in a very pleasant way. I promise you will love it, Ritsu."

Hearing that tone of voice that was so confident, Ritsu did enjoy hearing how his voice resonated as his ear pressed against his chest. "Just as long as it is legal." He snickered lightly.

"It is. I swear it."


End file.
